Oblivion
by HighLadyoftheCourtofDreams
Summary: 18-year-old Alex Vause is trouble. 25-year-old Piper Chapman is determined to put her on the right path. Will Alex be tamed or will she corrupt Piper instead? Counselor-Student AU. Rated M for smut. Vauseman endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is something new for me since I haven't written anything with smut before but my love for Vauseman compelled me to. I want to say that I was inspired to write this story by another fan fiction called** ** _Babylon_** **written by PricelessVause. Unfortunately, she hasn't completed it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

Piper Chapman walked down the halls of her new workplace. _Litchfield High._ It had been six years since Piper had finished High School, but it felt like it was yesterday with all the good and _mostly_ bad memories resurfacing.

The majority of people would loathe the idea of returning back to that hell, but Piper felt good as she moved around the school with the fresh air of authority that her job granted. Her goal right now was to get to her office, which was harder than she imagined. The school was like a maze; it would take many days of wandering around until she knew the place well enough.

Piper had already come upon a group of three male students who were smoking in plain sight. At least when she was a teenager they bothered to hide somewhere. She forced them to put them off and to her great surprise all of them laughed when she told them to go to the principle. She mentally noted to talk to him about this when they would meet later and continued walking.

...

"Ugh, Monday." Nicky made a face. "At least last night was great. Right Vause?"

Alex shrugged. "It was okay I guess." That was an overstatement. Last night wasn't great for Alex but she took some comfort in the though that at least her best friend had enjoyed herself.

"Why? What happened?" Nicky though about their night. They had something like a double date, but _way less lame_ than an actual one. They drank and laughed a lot. It all seemed fine to her.

"After we left the bar Sylvie and I got back to my place."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Well, she was about to go down on me when her boyfriend called her and she went running to him."

"Shit, Vause.. I'm sorry." Nicky placed her hand on the taller woman's arm, not very familiar with comforting people. "It's her loss."

Alex forced out a bitter laugh. "It's fine. I had started to get bored with her anyways." She wasn't big on relationships; most of them only lasted a night or two. But that didn't mean that Sylvie leaving her didn't make her feel bad. She wasn't used to being dumped.

...

After unpacking most of her stuff in her new office Piper decided to reward herself with a cola. The office couldn't be considered big, but it was definitely not small. It also had a big window that filled the room with natural light, something that Piper loved. She believed that the sunlight was a natural mood booster.

She felt embarrassed that she had to ask students for the location of the vending machine, but she really needed that cola. Piper was halfway there when her eyes fell on two students making out. The guy was tall and muscular and had the girl pinned against the lockers, attacking her with his mouth.

"Break it up." Piper spoke with authority, straightening her back. Kissing and anything sexual was forbidden but it didn't look like they cared. No matter how much Piper hated to admit it, she felt a little bit jealous. Her high school years weren't exciting; the far opposite to be exact. She studied and studied and there was nothing wrong with it but she felt like she missed a huge part of her life.

The guy rolled his eyes at her and the girl, who was in a cheerleading outfit, snickered, but they did break up so Piper considered it a victory.

She didn't stumble upon any other students that were breaking the rules until she reached the vending machine. Sitting on the ground and resting her back against it's side was a girl that had earphones plugged into her ears and a burning cigarette on her hand.

Piper blushed deeply at the though that crossed her mind. She was _hot._ Piper couldn't decide what she liked most about her- was it the raven black waves resting on her shoulders, or the emerald of eyes or maybe her lips…

 _She's a student for god's sake. For all you know she could be a minor. And she is breaking the rules,_ Piper chastised herself in her head. She cleared her throat trying to announce her presence. Her attempt was completely futile as it appeared the girl was playing the music too loud.

"Excuse me!" Piper hoped that her loud voice would make the girl notice her but there was no response.

Before she could try anything else, the girl removed one of her earphones and turned her head towards Piper. "Do you need anything?" Her raspy low voice sent shivers down Piper's spine.

"Smoking is forbidden." Her voice was suddenly steady and loud, her blue eyes locked onto the other female's green ones. Piper was in charge around here and she had complete control over the situation and the brunette.

Instead of showing any signs of intimidation, she chucked.

Piper couldn't hold back her annoyance _and disappointment._ "Is this funny t-" She choked on her words when the woman smirked and said, "Look _cutie,_ you must be new so I'll do you a favor and let you know that _nobody_ around here tells me what to do."

She was a cocky one. Piper knew exactly how to deal with types like her or at least she had studied about that because right now she could think of any proper response. After she was able to think properly again, she remembered that rule number one was to not let them intimidate you. Right now that was all Piper was succeeding in.

"Hey!" She exclaimed interrupting the student from plunging the earphone back in her ear and muting the world around her again. "I'm not done talking to you." The moment she finished her sentence, the bell rang.

"It looks like you are." After taking a long drag from her cigarette she blew the smoke right in Piper's face. "See you around, _blondie._ "

Piper watched her until she faded out of view. She might have been taller and more confident than Piper but she was just a student, a _teenager._ A painfully hot one, but still. She promised to herself that the next time she saw her, she would show her who was in control.

...

"Earth to Vause."

Alex felt a pencil pinch her arm making her to turn around. "What?" She wasn't in the mood of dealing with her best friend right now.

"What were you thinking about?" Nicky asked in a melodic voice while picking her with the pencil.

Alex jerked her arm out of reach. "I was just paying attention." She pointed at the teacher who was writing something on the board. What she wasn't going to admit was the fact that her mind was focused on a certain blonde. _Who was she?_ Alex made it her mission to find out.

Nicky laughed loudly, causing the teacher to give her a stern look. She raised her hands apologetically and waited for him to turn his back at them again before saying, "Good one, Vause. You _never_ pay attention."

Alex was about to flip her off when the bell rang and the majority of students shot up their seats. That was the first time in… _ever_ that Math class had past without her noticing. She and Nicky packed their things, silently and exited the classroom.

"What going on with you?" Nicky watched her friend scan the hallway as if searching for somebody. Even though she could sense the pure concern in her friends voice, Alex just shrugged. "Is this about Sylvie."

Before Alex could tell her to not be ridiculous, an _very_ angry Dustin Jefferson pushed Alex against the lockers. A loud _thump_ echoed in the hallway causing everyone to turn their attention to them.

"Listen you sick bitch! You stay away from my girlfriend or I will break your face." Alex was pretty sure his shouts were audible throughout the whole school.

"Maybe you should learn to fuck. Then your girlfriend wouldn't need to come at me."

Dustin was angry before, but this drove him crazy. With a primal sound he aimed at Alex's face and punched her. _Hard._ "Stay away from her." He growled the words at her and started to walk away. _Like Alex would let him._ With a swift move she wiped the blood off her nose and went in for Dustin.

She didn't know how many punches she had thrown at him before she was dragged off him by some teachers. Judging by the bloody mess he was, she guessed _many_.

"To the principle. Now!" Her Biology teacher instructed, pointing her hand to the direction of his office. It wasn't like Alex needed it; she knew the shortest way to his office from every point of the school.

"Don't ever come near me again." Alex barked at Dustin before spitting on him. She noticed how people had their phones out, filming it. _Great, the whole internet could see Dustin get beat up,_ she thought satisfied.

The principle's office wasn't far, therefore in a few minutes Alex was knocking on the familiar door for what felt like the millionth time.

"Come in." Alex walked in closing the door behind her. " _Alex_.." There was no need for him to tell her to sit down, since she had already settled in her seat. "What did you do now?"

"I beat up a guy." He looked at her expecting more. "… I might have broken his nose." Mr. Caputo help his expectant stare. "… and other parts of his face."

He let out a disappointed sigh at her statement. "Again?" Alex shrugged giving him an indifferent look.

"Can you just give me my punishment and be done with it? _Please?_ " Mr. Caputo was always soft when it came to her. It might have been for the fact that every week she spent more hours with him than with her actual mother.

"There won't be a punishment this time." Things rarely took Alex Vause by surprise, but this unexpected behavior caught her off guard. She was expecting to have to stay late for detention at the best case but to go unpunished… That was a new level of soft _. Way too soft._

"Wait- what's the catch?"

Mr. Caputo exhaled. "You have to meet with our counselor twice a week."

"I thought you just said that there would not be a punishment this time."

...

"Okay, Mr. Caputo. I'll do my best." Piper finished her sentence and hung up the _ancient_ phone that was installed in her office. She had just been informed that a student was coming to visit her this moment and couldn't conceal her excitement. After all those years of studying she would finally put her knowledge to use.

She opened the email Caputo had sent her. It was the file of the student that was on his way here. He was named _Alex Vause_ and had just injured another student pretty badly. Piper felt lucky, since she was very good at dealing with violent behavior.

She wanted to help students that struggled with their life, in and out of school, since the time she was a teenager herself. She couldn't think of something more rewarding than helping and sometimes even _saving_ people.

There was a light knock on the door. Piper sensed the hesitation of the person on the opposite side of the door. She had been informed that she was the first counselor the school had ever had, so for most students this would be a foreign and intimidating experience.

"Come in." Piper said as sweetly as possible, in an attempt to make the student feel comfortable.

The door flung open and Alex Vause walked in. However, he wasn't a _he_ but rather a very familiar _she._

 _Shit._

 _..._

Alex _hated_ to share her feelings. Especially with strangers. But she was forced to attend those stupid meetings and talk with her _counselor,_ which was a fancy name for an old, bald man that would masturbate to her when she left the office.

She mentally listed all the punishments she had to face in the past. Nothing was worse than this. Not even the time she had to clean the bathrooms for a week. _And that was bad._

Alex reached to door, determined to stay confident at all times. Counselors didn't want to _help_ people like her, they just wanted to _break_ them. And Alex would never give anyone the satisfaction of that.

The knock on the door turned out softer than she intended but she choked on her excuse as she walked in the room. Definitely not old or bald. Definitely not a man. _And she would definitely not mind if she masturbated thinking about her._

"Hello, blondie." Alex said with one of her famous smirks that was known to make all the girls swoon.

The older woman cleared her throat and Alex couldn't determine if it was the nickname making her uncomfortable or if it was just her presence. "I would prefer you called me Ms. Chapman."

"And I would prefer you called me Hot Stuff but you are not going to, are you?"

"You are right, I am not. Because that would be inappropriate."

Alex removed her glasses and placed them on top of her head. "I'm a legal adult if that's what you mean."

Piper felt a surge of relief rush through her and immediately hated herself for it. At least she didn't have _sexual_ thoughts about a minor. "You are still a student, Alex." The name slid off her lips with ease like she had said it a million times.

"Since you know my name," Alex moved forwards until she was close enough to the desk to rest both of her hands on it and lean towards Ms. Chapman. "Wouldn't it only be fair if I knew yours?"

Piper locked her eyes on Alex's, knowing that if she let them wander freely, they would fall on the brunette's cleavage, that was a lot more visible and _inviting_ with Alex's new position. "I already told you."

"And I think I already made it clear that I will not be calling you Ms. Chapman." She chucked. "I know that I have beautiful eyes, but other things of me are equally beautiful. Maybe even more. I won't bite if you look. Not unless you ask me to, at least."

 _Fuck. She had noticed…_ Piper exhaled, closing her eyes. Why did _she_ have to be the Alex Vause? One of the biggest troublemakers in the school. Her first person to counsel… "Ms. Piper."

With a pleased smile, Alex straightened her position and sat down on the chair. "So, Piper…"

" _Ms._ Piper." She corrected.

"What did Caputo tell you about me, _Piper_?"

"Why do you call _him_ by his last name?" She couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous at how he was able to have _some_ respect by Alex.

"Because he is like sixty." That was definitely not the answer Piper had been expecting. "And you are like 24 or something."

"I'm twenty five but that doesn't mean you shouldn't respect me equally."

Alex was smirking again and Piper hoped that the effect she was having on her wasn't too obvious. She took her glasses of her head.

"You need to earn my respect." Alex slid one of the ends in her mouth _suggestively_ before taking it out slowly.

Piper let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Let's get to the counseling part of this meeting."

"I don't need counseling."

"Well, the school thinks you do, so I'm sorry but you are stuck here. You can either stare at the ceiling or make something out of it."

"I'd rather stare at you." Her voice was lower and huskier than normal. Piper knew that she wasn't joking.

"Tell me some things about you." Piper continued, ignoring the brunette's comment completely.

"I will honestly answer one of your questions and then you will answer mine. Deal?"

Piper knew that this would be the best deal she would get so she nodded in agreement. She just had to make sure things didn't go too far. _Easier said than done._

"Are you single?" Alex wore her glasses again, wanting to be able to see every detail of expression in the blonde's face.

"Are you interested?" The stupid joke escaped Piper's lips before she could think about the impact it would have.

With a feline smile she purred, "Yes."

"Too bad that I have a boyfriend then." Piper was satisfied with her response, especially when she saw the disappointment on the younger female's face.

"I'll have to steal you from him then…" Alex murmured loudly enough for Piper to hear.

"Why did you beat up that kid?"

Alex's smile disappeared from her lips. "He was the one that started it by punching me." Her voice was flat, no signs left of the playful and flirty tone that she used before.

"Why did he hit you?" Piper had studied Alex's file briefly but she couldn't remember reading many details about her latest fight.

Alex _tsked_ shaking her head in disapproval. "You've already asked your question." She reminded the older woman. "Are you straight?"

Piper's eyes widened and her breath hitched. Alex was looking at her like a lion watching a lamb, getting ready to eat it. "I've been with some girls." She knew that she could lie, but she had promised to be honest. So she shared with a stranger a secret that not even her boyfriend knew. "What about you?"

"Oh, I've been with _many_ girls." Alex purred, the cocky smile back on her lips. She was pleased, _happy_ even. It might take a while, but Alex would have Piper naked on her bed, screaming her name again and _again._ The brunette let out a happy sigh at the thought.

"Why did he hit you?"

Alex wanted to point out that Piper had already asked her a question, but she decided to let it slide, buying herself time to find a question that would make her counselor struggle to find words. She _loved_ making her stutter.

"Because I fucked his girlfriend." Alex watched Piper's eyes widen slightly and her mouth form a tiny _o._ "For the record, she came to me. She _begged_ me."

Piper didn't hear what Alex added; her mind was busy imagining the brunette in a bathroom stall finger fucking a girl. Even though the thought had been formed into her mind involuntarily and she hated herself for it, she needed all her self-control to restrain a moan.

"Do you think I'm hot, Piper?"

 _This is so out of control,_ Piper thought. Before she could try to think of something _safe_ to say, she was saved by the bell.

"I have to get to class." Alex announced, rising up from her seat. "See you soon." She added with a wink before exiting the office, leaving Piper alone.

Piper would be lying to herself is she denied the attraction she had towards Alex. But she knew that she couldn't let it show or turn into something more. She was here to help her get her life in order, not have sex with her. So, no matter how much she wanted, _ached_ to, she couldn't. Piper would be a professional. She would ignore the brunette's advances as much as humanly possible. She was strong enough. _Right?_

A phone rang and this time it was her cellphone.

"Hello, Larry." She answer, hoping that she didn't sound too guilty. It was the first time since she had met Alex that she remembered the fact that she was in a relationship. A healthy one. _Sort of._

"Hey, Pipes. How was your first day at work?"

"Fine." She lied.

"That's great, honey. I'm so happy about you."

"Thanks.." She felt a little bummed about how easy it was to lie at him. Shouldn't partners know if one of them was lying?

"Look, I'm so sorry but I won't be able to come over tonight."

"W-what? Why?"

"The firm let me be in charge of a very important case and I have to stay until very late to work on it."

Piper tried her best to hide her disappointment. "That's amazing babe. It's a great opportunity." She tried not to think about how he had promised her that they would have dinner together and then watch a movie. And how it was the fourth time he canceled because of his job.

"I am so glad that you understand."

"Of course."

...

 **Piper's alarm hadn't gone off and as a result she was now late to her job and to her meeting with Alex. She was almost running down the crowed corridors, bumping into students with every other step.**

 **"I'm so sorry I had to make you wait. My-" Piper started apologizing the moment she walked in her office.**

 **"It's fine** ** _Pipes_** **." The brunette moaned her name.**

 **Alex was sitting on Piper's chair, her legs spread open, her hand in the tight leggings rubbing frantic circles. Moans and groans escaped her full lips here and there. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead as the movements of her hand became faster.**

 **Piper was mesmerized. She didn't know what to say, or do or** ** _think._** **She just stared at the incredible sight in front of her.**

 **"Do you think I'm hot, Piper?" The younger woman managed in between moans and shaky breaths.**

 **A moan escaped the blonde's lips, suddenly everything becoming too much to handle.**

 **"I'm close, Pipes." She was now jerking her hips to match the movement of her hand.**

 **"Alex.." Piper moaned the brunette's name as she watched her climax screaming her name.**

 **…...**

Piper's eyes shot wide open, her breathing uneven, her heart beating so hard she thought it was trying to get out of her chest.

 _Now that was one hell of a dream._

She closed her eyes, trying to block the images and _sounds_ from her dream. Something that turned out to be impossible. Just like it was to ignore the pool of wetness that had formed between her legs.

Since she couldn't sleep, Piper turned on the TV, hoping that it would take her mind off her _very wet_ dream. She channel surfed for a while until she found a decent movie and let it play. After less than twenty minutes of successfully paying attention to the screen, her thoughts wandered to the dark haired woman that _haunted_ her dreams.

It was wrong. _Those eyes._ She was a student. _Those lips._ Piper had a boyfriend. _Those breasts._ Piper moaned softly. _And those fingers…_ The last though broke Piper's self-control, pushing her into the abyss of Alex Vause. She knew that there was no climbing back as her fingers snaked into her panties.

 **A/N: I really hope you liked it. Feedback is highly appreciated, so I would love to read your reviews on this. Feel free to leave suggestions or pm me.**

 **Love, W.o.W**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys. The amount of positive feedback is crazy! I want to say a big thank you to anyone who followed or made the story a favorite and of course to those who gave up some of their time to write a review. You guys are the reason I keep writing this, so keep being amazing! This chapter is fluffier than the previous one and we have some Vauseman bonding. Hope you enjoy.**

Piper had been staring at her watch for quite a while now. She nervously watched as minute and minute past until it was half past two. Anytime now Alex Vause would walk in through the door. How could Piper face her when last night she achieved the most powerful orgasm she had in a long time while thinking about her, fantasizing that her fingers were the younger woman's.

Afterward, she felt wrong. She had showered, partly to wash off the dirt and partly because showers always made her feel good. It was her happy place. But to her disappointment it hadn't help at all.

She had spent her second day at work playing solitary on her ' _computer' ,_ if the ancient piece of technology could be called that. Mr. Caputo hadn't sent any new students that needed counseling. Piper was grateful for that because she was certain she couldn't handle another Alex. But her worries were pointless; _there was only one Alex Vause and nobody could ever be like her_.

Piper jumped slightly at the inevitable knock on the door. "Y-yes..?"

Alex walked in, looking more confident than ever. _And more ravishing,_ the blonde hated to admit. She was wearing torn off jeans that showed great parts of her long legs and her crop top stopped just above her navel, revealing her toned stomach.

"You are violating the dress code."

"But I look hella good, don't I?" The brunette replied with her casual smirk.

"Sit down. I want to talk to you about something I read while reviewing your files last night and-"

" _Last night?_ " Alex asked while getting comfortable in her seat. "Insomnia?"

Piper knew that she was being ridiculous and paranoid but she could swear that _she knew._ "Yeah.." She quickly brushed off her worries; it was impossible. Alex Vause was many things but mind-reader didn't make that list.

"Or was it a crazy night with the boyfriend?"

"Insomnia." The blonde repeated with a stern look.

"What, is he _that_ bad?" She faked a grimace.

"Don't try to change the subject. We are here to talk about you."

"So he is _that_ bad."

Piper wouldn't say that Larry was great in bed, but he wasn't bad either. The only problem was that even though she wanted to experiment, he was only interested into the missionary and now and then receiving a blow job.

"You are failing four classes." The playful expression vanished from Alex's face. "I talked to the teachers and they all said that you never bring your homework and you always turn in your tests blank. Most of them said that you are not stupid but you are just not trying. Why aren't you trying, _Alex._ "

The brunette's face remained expressionless while Piper spoke. The cold mask only cracked a little bit at the end, when the blonde said her name so softly as if it was something precious and fragile and she was afraid to break it.

"You wanted to know about me yesterday. Ask whatever you want." She then added as an after note, "You won't have to answer my questions."

The younger woman's offer showed how much she didn't want to talk about that subject. Piper didn't want to push her, not that soon. And she was certainly not going to pass on the opportunity Alex offered her.

"What's your favorite past time activity?"

"Sex." The brunette said simply making Piper blush.

"I'm being serious." She scolded her.

"So am I. It's a great exercise and-"

"Stop! Stop." The blonde exclaimed cutting her off. "I don't need to learn details about your sex life."

Alex raised her hands defensively. "You asked…"

"What's your favorite color?" _Surely this was a safe question._

"I thought you wanted to know important things."

"This is important."

"How?"

"Just answer.."

"Black." She said simply. "What does that mean? That my soul is black?"

"No." The older woman replied softly. "It means that you like black."

"What about you?"

"I thought you said that I didn't have to answer any questions."

"You don't." Alex said flatly, resting her hands on the desk.

"Orange. But not _typical orange…_ I like the shade that can be found in a sunset."

"Sunsets are pretty." Alex replied, nodding in agreement. There was something about sunsets that Alex always found magnetizing. "Have you heard that saying about the moon and the sun?"

"What saying?"

" _Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breathe_." It was one of the many quotes Alex had memorized, and one of her favorites as well.

"I didn't know you were such a sap." Piper, who was joking, felt her heart sunk a little bit when she noticed the hurt in the younger woman's eyes. " _Alex_ , I was joking…" She told her softly, reaching for her hand without much thought.

The brunette smiled faintly, not pulling her hand from Piper's . "One of the perks of being a book nerd is that I know all these amazing quotes."

 _"You_ like _books?_ " Piper regretted the way she had asked the question immediately. "I mean, it's not like you couldn't, but it is very surprising."

"I know." The younger woman said under her breath. "How uncool of me, huh?"

"Reading isn't uncool, Alex." She felt her fingers stroke the brunette's hand and realized that she was still holding her hand. However, Alex didn't seem to mind. In contrast, it looked like Piper's touch softened her.

"Of course, it is." She scoffed. "Tell me one person around my age you know that likes books."

"I do."

Alex bit her lip and replied with an insecure voice that made Piper's heart thaw. "You are just saying it to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not." She traced shapes on her palm reassuringly.

"Prove it."

"Name any classic book and I'll tell you the author."

Alex looked up in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Mmhmm. We can even put a bet."

"I'll tell you ten book titles. If you fail to find at least _one_ author, you have to reveal one of your darkest secrets. If you get all of them correct, I will be the one to reveal the secret."

"Deal."

…

"The Great Gatsby."

"God… You seriously picked the only classic book I haven't read yet."

" _You haven't read it_? Shame on you."

"Is it worth reading?" Piper teased the brunette, who was obviously very fond of the book.

"It's my favorite."

"I've thought so.."

"So, do you know the author or not?"

"Scot F. Fitzgerald?"

Alex murmured a disappointed _yes._

"Don't be a sore loser." Piper faked a pout. "Spill the beans."

"One of my deepest secrets, huh?" The younger woman sighed. She really believed that Piper would lose. "Sometimes I don't brush my teeth before I sleep."

Piper scoffed. "That's not one of your darkest secrets."

"Sure it is, nobody knows about it. If you tell someone I will have to kill you." Alex said in her most serious face.

"You asshole."

"Come on! It's not like you would have told me something important."

The blonde sighed because she knew that Alex was kind of right.

"I have to go." The younger woman announced as the bell started ringing.

As she reached for the door handle, Piper called her name.

"Yes?" She turned her head around.

"Will you help me get to the cafeteria? I'm too embarrassed to ask any of the students for directions."

Alex smiled brightly. Even though Piper didn't mean for it to show, she didn't consider her as one of the students. And that, from Alex's perspective, meant that she was a step closer to fucking her. Something she was looking very forward to doing. "Sure."

The cafeteria wasn't far from the office; one left turn and two right ones after they were standing a few feet away from the cafeteria doors.

"See you around?" Piper asked uncomfortably. It was a stupid question since the brunette was _forced_ to visit her twice a week.

"Yeah.."

The blonde started walking towards the double doors when Alex called out for her.

Immediately she turned around to face her, thinking that she wanted to tell her something important. "Yes?"

"Your ass looks extra nice in that skirt." Alex had the biggest smirk on her face.

Piper blushed and the younger woman smirked even more. " _Alex_!" She whisper-shouted, thankful that there was no one around to hear that.

"What? I was being polite." She said in a faked insulted tone.

"You were being inappropriate."

"Would just staring at it when I _thought_ you weren't looking be better?" Piper's face was now a deep crimson. "Wouldn't it have been better if you had just said, 'Hey Alex, your breasts look extra nice in that shirt.'?"

Piper rolled her eyes at the younger woman before disappearing into the cafeteria.

…

Piper was filling her plate from the buffet that was _stuff only_ when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You are Piper Chapman, right?"

"Yes…"

"I'm Sam Healy, the _Math teacher_." He extended his hand and Piper shook it. "Let me introduce you to the other members of the faculty."

Piper let him lead to her to a table where most of the stuff was sitting at.

"Guys, this is Piper. The new counselor."

"Hey, guys." She was feeling a little pissed at Healy. She could have introduced herself perfectly fine.

"This Wanda Bell, _Biology teacher_." He pointed at a tough looking woman who mouthed a _hey_ at Piper. "This is Scott O'Neil, our computers expert." O'Neil simply gave her an acknowledging nod and returned to eating. "And here is Joel Luscheck, the head of electrical and the reason that nothing works around here." Everybody laughed at the comment and Luscheck gave him the middle finger.

It turned out that Piper's colleagues weren't that bad and she quickly found herself conversing with them over various subjects. The only thing that bothered her was how Healy kept staring at her. His predatory gaze reminded her of Alex, the big contrast being that when the brunette was doing it was hot, whereas coming from this guy who was around sixty it felt _creepy._

"You'll have to excuse me but I need to use the restroom." She announced, standing up.

"You know where that is, hon?" Wanda asked, not mocking her but rather offering her help.

"How hard can it be to find it?"

It turned out to be rather challenging. After wandering around like an idiot for some time, she asked a student for directions. The euphoria she felt when she saw the sign with the words _ladies' restroom_ written on it, was indescribable.

She kept hearing moans and groans from the stool next to her, but she did a good job at blocking it. It was while washing her hands that she heard a girl moan the name _Alex._

 _It can be another Alex, it's not an uncommon name,_ she told herself, purposely taking her time at washing her hands hoping to hear a confirmation that it wasn't Alex in there fucking that girl.

"Keep your voice down." The familiar husky voice hissed.

Piper knew that she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. She was jealous of the girl. She wasn't jealous that she was having sex with Alex, because Piper was pretty sure she didn't have to ask twice for Alex to fuck her, _something that made things even harder for Piper._

She was jealous because that girl could have a normal relationship with Alex - _even though she was 92 percent sure this was nothing serious_ \- while Piper could never have that. She was _doomed_ to be her counselor and just that.

…

"Where were you? You didn't come to Biology or Math. Healy gave us another lecture about how important his class is for our future lives and _blah blah blah_. I wanted to kill myself."

"I'm sorry." The brunette told her friend and meant it.

"You don't usually skip class. _Not without me._ " Nicky's voice cracked a bit towards the end, making Alex feel even worse.

"I wasn't doing something that great. I was with Kelly, _or was it Maddie?"_

"You were having sex while I was forced to sit through the Bell's monstrous pop quiz and you tell me it wasn't _that_ great?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you. It wasn't something planned, if that makes you feel a little bit better."

"What happened then? _Did a tiny voice in your head kept urging you to fuck someone until it became too hard to ignore?_ " Nicky asked in a mocking voice and the taller woman rolled her eyes at her, even though that was kind of what had happened.

After the cafeteria _incident,_ she couldn't stop thinking about Piper and her more she though about the things she wanted to do to her, the more she couldn't wait. She wanted her now and since she couldn't have her just yet, she did the second best thing possible; she grabbed the first blonde girl she found and just pretended that it was Piper. It was a very lucky girl.

But there was no way in hell she would admit that to Nicky, or anyone else. Alex Vause didn't fantasize about women. There was no need to since she could have whoever she wanted, _Piper included._ It would just take a little bit more time and effort, but Alex would have her. Even if it was the last thing she ever did.

"How did the counseling go? I forgot to ask yesterday."

With her best poker face, the brunette replied, "It was boring."

"What about the counselor?" Nicky arched her eyebrows suggestively.

"She is fine." That was the understatement of the year. "Nothing special." Alex didn't feel good that she was hiding things from her best friend, but Nicky wasn't known for keeping secrets and she didn't want Piper to lose her job because of her.

"Mmm.." Nicky didn't seem to buy it.

…

After finding the book she was looking for, Piper was making her way to the librarian's desk.

"Hey."

Piper, looked around trying to find where the familiar voice had come for.

"Down here." Sitting on the floor, one earphone plugged in her ear while the was other hanging, eating M&Ms was Alex. "So you are the asshole that took _The Great Gatsby_." She said, her eyes falling on the book the blonde was holding.

"I haven't borrowed it yet, you can have it if you want."

"Nah, keep it." Alex's heart melted a little bit at the fact that Piper had gone to borrow it after Alex had told her to _. But it wasn't like she was going to tell her that._ "I was just feeling like doing a re-read, but I'll wait for you to finish it."

"But, it's your favorite book… Don't you own it?"

Alex let out a small bitter laugh. "My mother thinks that spending money on pieces of paper with words in them is a waste."

Piper opened her mouth and then closed it again after not being able to find something right to say. Instead, she sat down next to the brunette, supporting her back against the book cases.

"Eating is not allowed in the library." The blonde said, breaking the silence that had lingered too long.

"And I was going to offer you some…" Alex shook her head in fake disapproval.

"Never said I didn't want them." Piper opened her palm and the younger woman dropped some M&Ms in it. "Delicious." She said after plopping some in her mouth.

"Gimme that." Alex pointed at the book.

"What, did you change your mind?" Piper asked mockingly, putting more candy in her mouth.

"No, I want to read you some of my favorite parts." She leaned over Piper to reach for the book and the blonde sucked in a breath as a response to the pleasant violation of privacy. "If you want to, of course." Alex asked insecurely after returning to her place.

"I'd love to." Piper responded truthfully.

"Okay," She opened the book and started turning the pages, "This is the quote on which the book ends."

"Hey, no spoilers!"

"It doesn't contain spoilers." She reassured the blonde before reading it. " _And so, we beat on, boats against the current borne ceaselessly into the past."_

Piper repeated the words in her mind, taking in the deeper meaning of them.

"I understood what it means." The blonde said softly, stopping Alex who had started explaining the meaning.

A strand of raven colored hair fell on her face, hiding a major part from Piper. "Everyone to whom I told it didn't."

Piper tucked the loose hair behind the younger woman's ear and was unable to stop her fingers from stroking her cheek a few times. "I'll try to finish this book before our next meeting so we can discuss it, okay?"

The brunette nodded weakly, afraid to admit to herself how good Piper's innocent touch had made her feel. Alex fucked many girls but she only let few take care of her, and even then, without giving up control. _Never letting anyone too close._

"Do you want to listen to music?" She asked, offering one of the earphones to the older woman.

Without saying anything, Piper took the earphone and plugged it in. "It's not bad." She admitted, making Alex smiled faintly.

They sat next to each other in silence, their shoulders touching, as the songs changed. Time passed without anything spectacular happening until Alex started singing along under her breath. Piper hadn't seen anything more adorable than that.

Today, Piper had seen a glimpse of Alex's _heavily guarded_ soft side. This was the real Alex Vause _-books and music with deep meanings and full of emotions_ \- hidden behind the mask of the girl who was too cool to care about anything. Piper swore to herself that she would be the one to break that mask.

"Hey, Alex."

"Hm…?"

"Your breasts look extra nice in that shirt."

"Thanks." She said and _blushed._

 **A/N: I hope you liked the second chapter of** ** _Oblivion._** **Feedback is highly appreciated. Also, do you prefer chapters around 3000 words and updates after 2-3 days or ones around 1500 with probably daily updates?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Since most people said they preferred the longer chapters, here you go. Once more, I want to thank all the people that support this story. This chapter is a little smuttier than the last one so I hope you enjoy ;)**

There was a knock on the door- the second this morning. Piper had finished speaking with a boy that had gotten into a fight with his classmate because he had said _bad things_ about his car. It was a tiring session, but it had come to a nice conclusion and Piper was pleased.

"Come in."

The door opened and a woman with dirty blonde hair walked in. "That piece of shit…" She said, mostly to herself.

"E-excuse me?"

"You are not a _fine_. Definitely an 8 out of 10." The woman said, moving closer.

"I really don't understand…"

"Can't be smart and pretty." She sighed. "My friend, _Vause_ , she seriously lost her taste in women."

"Alex?" The woman nodded affirmatively. "W-what did she say about me?"

"Why do you ask?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'm her counselor. I would like to know what she thinks about me and our sessions."

"Hmm…" She didn't seem to buy it all. "She said she hated it and that it was the worst thing in the whole world."

"Really?" Piper felt her heart crack a little.

"No." She laughed. "You should have seen your face."

"What did she say then?"

"She said that they were boring, but judging by the fact that she used the word _fine_ to describe you, she was not telling the truth."

Piper couldn't hide the smile that ghosted on her lips. "You are," she checked her files, "Nichole Nichols, is that right?"

" _Nicky._ "

"I'm Ms. Chapman." She felt a rush of relief when Nicky didn't refuse to call her that, unlike her friend. "So, _Nicky,_ you are here because," Piper checked her files again, "Weird, it doesn't say."

"I'm here because my Math teacher though I should see a counselor." Nicky said with a grimace.

"Why?"

"Because he caught me kissing with a girl."

"Kissing? I know it's forbidden and all, but it's natural. I fail to see why you need to come to me."

Nicky smiled bitterly. "No, you didn't get it right. He made me come here because I was kissing a _girl._ "

"What? That's ridiculous." Piper felt anger rush through her. That wasn't _right._

"You tell me!"

"Who is your math teacher?" Piper would report him to Caputo as soon as possible.

"Healy."

" _Healy?"_ She knew that something was off with him the moment she had met him.

"Yup. He said that I was _sick_ and that you could _cure me._ "

"Nicky, that's awful." She earned a faint smile. "I promise you that I will talk to Mr. Caputo about this. Until then, you are free to go."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Jeez, Chapman, you are way cooler than you look." Nicky said, raising up from her seat.

"Thanks?"

"I hope you get that motherfucker fired."

"Nicky?" Piper called for her while she was walking to the door.

"Hmm?"

"Can you give this to Alex?" She passed her something that had a rectangular shape. "Wrapped up, please."

"What is that?" Nicky asked, examining what she was given.

"Something that's none of your business."

"It looks a lot like a gift."

"Just give it to her, will you?"

…

"Why didn't you tell me you were fucking our counselor."

"Hello to you too, Nicky." Alex replied rolling her eyes. "Because I'm not." _Not yet._

"Why is she sending you presents, then?"

Alex's eyes widened. "What?"

Nicky passed her the gift. "I was sent to her and she told me to give you this."

"Why were you sent to her?" Alex asked while examining it. It wasn't very big nor wide.

"Healy."

Making a face, Alex turned back to the present. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Nicky shrugged. "She was very secretive about it."

Alex started to unwrap her present when her curiosity became too much to handle.

"A book?!" Nicky looked at it, unimpressed.

"Shut up, Nicky." Alex said as she ran her hand up and down the cover, before flipping the page over.

" _The Great Gatsby?_ Isn't this your favorite." When Alex didn't respond, Nicky leaned closer. "Did she leave you a message? What a _sap._ "

" _Shut up, Nicky_." The brunette hissed, reading the words written in Piper's nice handwriting once more.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _I really liked the book. I now understand why it is your favorite. Being a huge book lover and collector, I thought that you should own at least your favorite book. I hope that you can accept my gift._

 _Love, Piper._

"What does it say?" Nicky asked, making Alex shut the book.

"It's none of your business." She said, not able to wipe the stupid grin off her face.

…...

When Polly had called, Piper was expecting her to purpose going on a double date with Larry and her boyfriend Pete. However, it seemed luck was on her side since she wanted a girl's night out; Pete was sick with the flu or something.

"I want to be supportive Pol, but he can't keep putting his job above everything. Above _us._ " Piper had to speak in a loud voice so she could be heard with the loud music busting through the gigantic speakers.

The blonde was surprised when her friend had suggested going to a nightclub instead of their usual bar. It was a pleasant change, though.

"You should talk to him about it. That's what couples do. For example, I was annoyed that Pete and I didn't go out very often. I talked to him and it turned out that he thought _I_ didn't want to. Since then we go out weekly. Problem solved!"

"I doubt it will be that easy with Larry. He loves his job more than anything." Piper took a sip from her second drink.

"Oh my god, I'm such I terrible friend!" Polly exclaimed giggling slightly. The alcohol had started to take effect. "How was your first week at your new work?"

"It was okay… Better than I expected, actually. The students were _not bad._ "

"Any students in particularly that are worth mentioning?"

"They are just kids, Pol." Piper hoped her voice didn't sound way too off.

"Most of them, _yes_. But there are always the smoking hot 18-year-olds that scream _trouble._ And since dealing with people like them is your job, you can't tell me you haven't run across one of them."

Suddenly Piper's margarita had become very interesting. "I didn't have many students over yet. Maybe your dream guy will come in later. I'll be sure to let you know when he does."

"I'll be waiting." Polly responded in a melodic voice.

"Cougar." The blonde joked, punching her friend lightly on the arm.

"Honey, they are legal adults and 6 years are no big deal. I can't see why it's wrong."

Polly's words made Piper feel better. Maybe she should tell her about Alex; she would know what to do. Before she could open her mouth to try, Polly got up announcing that she needed to take a bathroom break.

The blonde started at the bottom of her empty glass, waiting for her friend to return when the bartender left two jello-shots in front of her.

"I didn't order those."

The bartender shrugged and said, "Somebody did."

 _It was probably Polly without me noticing,_ she thought, even though she doubted it.

"I love the dress." A familiar husky voice murmured against the blonde's neck, her hot breath sending shivers to Piper's spine.

"Alex." _Of course._ "What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? My friends and I spent most of our Friday nights in this club. I haven't seen _you_ here before, though. I'm sure I would have noticed you."

Piper turned around on her stool for practical reasons. She was drunk enough to let an audible _damn_ slip out.

"You like?" The brunette asked with a chuckle, surprised but also pleased with Piper's response.

 _What was there to not like?_ She was wearing a _very_ tight shirt that made her breasts look incredible. The torn off jeans she was wearing the last time they met had been replaced by a pair of shorts that left the biggest part of her legs bare.

Alex waited for a response that never came. However, she didn't push it like she normally would; the _damn_ was enough. _For now, at least._ "Are you here by yourself?"

"My best friend Polly is with me. She's taking a bathroom break right now." The blonde explained. "What about you?"

"I'm solo tonight." Her fingers wrapped around one of the shot glasses. "Cheers." She saluted and downed the shot.

"Look, you need to go. My friend will be back anytime now." Piper's eyes were focused at the restrooms, scanning for Polly's face.

A cat like smile appeared on the younger woman's lips. "You haven't told her about me, have you?"

"There was nothing to say." Piper responded under her breath.

"I'll go if you promise to dance with me."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

" _You're a smart one_." Alex said mockingly.

Piper was about to turn down the brunette's offer when she saw Polly exit the restrooms. "Fine. Just go."

"First down your shot." She gestured to the full glass.

With one swift movement, the blonde emptied the contents of the glass in her mouth. " _Go._ " She hissed anxiously, as Polly got closer.

"You owe me a dance." Alex purred before disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm back." Polly arched an eyebrow when she noticed the two empty glasses.

"I was thirsty." The blonde replied with a shrug and even though Polly didn't seem to buy it, she let it slide.

"Pete called me." She said with a sigh. "He claims he is getting worse. I'm sorry hon, but I have to go."

"Of course…" Piper said softly, watching Polly take out a handful of cash and passing it to the bartender.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured again as they hugged for goodbye.

Piper took a deep breath, weighing her options. She could keep her promise and dance with Alex, something that would certainly lead to chaos. _Beautifully delicious chaos._ Or she could sneak out of the club and go home watch TV; the safe option.

She was determined to not make any stupid mistakes tonight, so Piper decided to stick with option two. And then her phone started buzzing.

"Larry..?"

"Where are you? There is a lot of noise."

"Girls night out with Polly." She decided to omit some other _complications_.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, it's great." It was so, so easy to lie to him.

"Send my love to her."

"I will."

"So… Don't hate me but-" He sighed. "Remember that case I'm in charge of?"

"Yeah." Piper's voice was barely audible.

"Well, I have to go to Los Angeles. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What? For how long?"

"Around a week or more. Listen Pipes-" If Larry was a good boyfriend he would have said 'I won't go if you don't want me to'. Instead, he murmured, "I have to go."

"Yeah, have fun." Piper was done with his shit. Like _so_ done.

"Piper, it's not fun. It's work I-"

She didn't want to hear another word that came out of his mouth, so she hung up. She would not be the girlfriend that stayed at home hoping that they would be lucky enough to have a day to themselves per week.

Piper looked at the brunette's direction; she wasn't alone anymore. There was a woman, around her 20s that was _all over_ Alex. Jealousy and alcohol took over Piper, who after ordering two jello shots she started moving towards Alex's direction.

"Look who is here." The younger woman smirked. "And you brought alcohol."

The other woman didn't look happy at Piper arrival. "Who is this?"

"That's Piper. And I believe she is here to fulfill her promise." Alex took her distance from the woman and moved closer to Piper, who couldn't hide her smug grin. _Alex preferred her company._

"Down your shot and get your ass on the dance floor." She was desperate to get her mind off her relationship, which despite her trying to deny it as much as she could, was failing. And Alex was a perfect distraction.

"Oooh.." She downed the shot. "I like dominant Piper."

After finishing her drink, the blonde grabbed Alex's hand and led her to the dance floor. _She had definitely a little bit too much to drink._ "I promised you a dance. Let's dance."

"Someone's eager…" The brunette pointed out with a devilish smile. "I don't like the song. Let's wait for something better."

"Fine."

"Are you okay?" It wasn't more than a soft whisper.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I just want to dance."

Alex, unlike Larry, didn't fail to understand that the blonde was lying. She moved forward, closing the space between them. "If something is wrong we can talk about it." Pure concern was evident in the younger woman's voice. That caused Piper to smile faintly.

"I'm your counselor. It would be ironic to talk to you about my problems."

"No…" Alex slightly shook her head. "Right now, you are _Piper_ and I am _Alex_. No titles."

The song changed and the brunette looked like she approved it. "Let's dance." She wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, pressing her body on the older woman's.

"No touching." Piper pulled back. "There are boundaries- we still have to go to school on Monday."

Alex looked disappointed but that didn't stop her from placing her hands on their previous position. "Can't we dance like normal people for this _one dance?_ " It was a soft plea. One that broke Piper.

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

They started swaying their hips accordingly to the rhythm of the song. By the end of it, there was no space in between them and the blonde was resting her forehead against Alex's. The song changed but Piper didn't want to stop dancing. And Alex was happy to oblige. So they danced. They danced as songs changed and changed, they danced until they were breathing heavily and beads of sweat had formed on their foreheads.

"That was nice." Piper admitted, catching her breath.

"See? I'm not that bad of company, I am?"

"I never said that.."

"Your debt is paid," she said in an altered voice, "You are free to go. Only if you want to, of course."

Piper weighed her options once more. She could return home and feel miserable about _everything_ or she could stay here with Alex and have fun. Since things had been under control for a while now, Piper decided that it was safe to have a drink with Alex.

But like the dance, the drinking didn't stop with the first glass.

"We should stop. we've had too much."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "How many glasses did we drink?"

Piper looked at her with a serious face before bursting into giggles. "I don't know."

The brunette started giggling as well. "That's a bad sign." Piper nodded emphatically.

"You were so _jealous_ when you saw me with that girl." Alex said with a smirk.

"You are being delirious. I just saw her harassing you and-"

" _My hero._ " The brunette said batting her eyelashes. "How do you know that I wasn't enjoying it?"

"You looked bored while she was drooling all over you."

" _Drooling?_ " Alex asked with a chuckle.

Piper scoffed. "The girl was practically undressing you with her eyes."

"And you aren't?"

"I'm just… _admiring_ you."

"Oh?" She arched her eyebrow.

"You are attractive, okay? But that doesn't mean I'm going to go home with you when the night is over."

"No?"

"Of course not! Appearance is not enough, I must like the person too."

"Not in a one night stand. And what, you don't like me?"

"Never said that."

"I never got to thank you for your gift." The brunette couldn't face Piper while saying that. She couldn't let her see how vulnerable she was. _It was the best thing somebody had done for her for a while._

"I'm glad you liked it." Piper said with a soft smile.

"Let's go dance."

Piper let Alex lead her into the middle of the dance floor. They started dancing, forgetting boundary and boundary as every moment passed. By the end of the third song, Alex's hands were roaming over Piper's body, exploring every inch.

"You are touching my ass." The blonde pointed out as she felt Alex's hands slip a little bit lower than her waist.

"No," The younger woman purred into Piper's ear. She let her hands slide even lower and firmly grabbed the blonde's ass, squeezing it tightly. "Now I am." Piper could partially _feel_ the mischievous smirk against her neck.

" _Alex_." Piper groaned, not knowing if she meant to scold or encourage Alex.

"I really love your ass." She murmured against the older woman's neck, not moving her hands.

With every second that passed, Piper could feel the brunette's hot breath against her neck and it was driving her crazy. "Alex." She groaned again, but this time, she was sure it meant to encourage her.

The groan was enough for Alex, who immediately pressed a kiss on the blonde's bare neck. The soft moan she earned urged her to start sucking on Piper's pulse point. She only stopped when she had created several hickeys.

Blue eyes melted with green ones and their lips collided, relieving all the sexual tension that had been building up. And it was oblivion. No problems, no concerns, no ugliness. Just Alex and those lips of hers.

Alex bit the blonde's bottom lip before their tongues started fighting for dominance. Piper found her hands travel under the younger woman's shirt, running her hands up and down the length of her bare back.

"I know you've been wanting to touch my breasts since the day you first saw me." She purred into Piper's ear, biting her earlobe lightly. "Do it."

Her words made Piper moan loudly into her mouth. "I can't. Not here, in front of everyone."

Alex smirked and led Piper into the restrooms. After they were in one of the stalls and Alex and locked the door she said, "We are alone now."

Without waiting for another second, Piper cupped the brunette's breasts before squeezing them. "God." She moaned at the feeling of Alex's soft breasts in her hands.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" The younger woman's hands had found their place on Piper's ass again. "Your thoughts for mine."

"I'm thinking about how unfair it is that I am your counselor." She placed some kisses on Alex's jaw before looking up, straight into those emerald green eyes. "And also, about how much your shirt is bothering me." Alex responded with a chuckle. "You?"

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to make you cum so hard that you'll forget everything but my name." Piper let out a deep, throaty moan as a pool formed in between her legs. "But first, you'll have to beg me for it." Alex's voice dropped a few octaves.

"Alex, ple-" The brunette put a finger on Piper's lips stopping her.

"When you are sober."

"Are you kidding?" The blonde asked, frustration taking over her. "Are you afraid of taking advantage of me?"

"No." She replied flatly. "It'll just be extra satisfying when you have 100 percent control of yourself and you know exactly what you are doing and what _I'm doing_."

"So you are just going to leave me hanging like that? Are you that cruel?"

"You are going to go home, take a hot shower and then you will touch yourself imagining that your fingers are mine." It was an order whispered into the blonde's ear. "Okay?"

Piper's mind was clouded with lust and she was dripping with arousal. Alex would be the end of her. _But it would be one hell of an end._

"I asked you a question." The voice was harsh and demanding.

"Yes, _god yes,_ Alex."

"Good girl." She placed a soft kiss on her lips. "See you on Monday."

And just like that, she was gone.

...

Piper was unlocking the door, ready to go follow Alex's instructions. The drive home was torture. She stepped in her apartment, kicking off her heels as she turned on the lights. She shrieked when she noticed a figure sitting on the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Larry?" She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the light. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought about us. About everything." He got up. "I'm sorry, Piper. I was so excited about my job that I didn't notice I was not spending enough time with you. I was a jerk."

"W-what about L.A?"

"We'll spend the weekend together and I'll just go one day before the trial."

"Larry…" Her voice broke.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry." Larry whispered against her lips before kissing her softly. "Let me make it up to you."

Piper closed her eyes, fighting away the tears. "I have a headache. The music was way too loud."

"Okay… How about you go take a shower and we then watch some TV until we fall asleep?"

"No shower. Let's just go to the bed." _Guilt. Guilt. GUILT._

"Are you okay?"

Piper was an awful human being. Her actions tonight would lead to somebody getting hurt and neither Alex nor Larry deserved that. She closed her eyes once more, trying to shut off all the feelings.

"Just tired."

 **A/N: Sorry for the slight cliffhanger. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Feedback is highly appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey :) I'm back with a new chapter, which is completely Vauseman centered and a little bit shorter than usual. Also, we are so close to 50 followers. If we could reach that, it would be amazing.**

 **A person asked if I could write when I'm going to update the next chapter, but I'm not very sure about it myself. It usually takes me two-three days to write it and go through it, fixing it. I hope that was good enough for you :)**

The door opened and Alex Vause walked in, with the biggest grin on her lips.

"Good morning, Pipes."

Piper sighed deeply. _How could she handle this properly?_ "Hello, Alex. Please take a seat."

Alex smirked mischievously. "Okay." She moved towards Piper, straddling her.

"I didn't mean this." The blonde was struggling to keep her shit together.

"I know." Alex whispered into her ear, as she played with the older woman's scarf.

"Let go of it. I need it to cover the marks you left." _My boyfriend almost saw them this morning,_ she almost added.

"Last time I checked, you were enjoying yourself while I made them."

"Can you please get off me?"

"I get it, you are mad that I was such a tease. I'll admit, I may have been a little bit too cruel." The brunette's hands unzipped Piper's jeans. "But I'll make it up to you." She slipped her hand in her underwear and started to stroke Piper.

" _Alex._ " The blonde groaned. It took all the willpower she had to say the next four letters. "Stop."

"You are incredibly wet for someone that wants me to stop."

"Alex." Her voice was harsher than she intended it to be.

"What's wrong with you?" The brunette removed her hand from Piper's jeans, and sucked it clean, making Piper involuntary moan.

"What happened that night, it was wrong." Piper hated herself. She hated herself, because even though Alex looked like she didn't care, Piper knew that she actually did.

"Is this because you are my counselor?" Alex had tried her best to say that in her usual playful tone, but had failed.

"Alex, that night I was sad. My boyfriend and I had an argument and I was drunk and you were the perfect distraction. You made me feel good and I took advantage of you." Piper closed her eyes, not able to look at the younger woman anymore. "But when I got home, my boyfriend and I, we got back together."

Alex was wearing the icy expressionless mask she had perfected after all those years. "First of all, you did not take advantage of me. I never did something I didn't want to do."

"But you were drunk." The blonde protested.

"So were you."

"I gave you the impression that there could be something between us, when there will never be." Each word made Piper hurt.

The brunette scoffed. "You never gave me that impression. I just wanted to have fun with you, no strings attached." She licked her lips. "I still want to. Boyfriend or not."

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Piper's voice was gentle.

"Do what?"

"You are so proud about how you have sex with so many women, when in reality you are afraid to have a proper relationship. You are too afraid to let someone in." The blonde was now angry. Angry at Alex for being so unfair to herself.

Pain flickered in Alex's eyes for a brief second before they were filled with hate. "You don't know me." No matter how much she tried, her voice didn't come out angry.

Piper reached for the younger woman's face and cupped it. "I don't know you very well, yes, but I've seen parts of you that you keep hidden and judging by that you are an amazing person, Alex."

Alex scoffed, pushing herself up from Piper's lap. "You think that we will have our sessions each week and after some time you will _fix_ me. Well, guess what? You can't! I'm _broken,_ beyond _fixing._ " She was shouting, because if she didn't, she would cry. And she preferred to die rather than cry in front of someone, especially _Piper._ "I'm fucked up, Piper."

"No. I refuse to believe that."

"That's because you don't know me. The only person that truly does, is Nicky. She knows and she accepts me."

"Why- why haven't you tried anything with her?"

"Because if we fell in love, what we have now would be gone. And I'm not willing to lose the best thing I have."

"Alex, you can talk to me. You can tell me everything. I'm here for you."

"Because it's your fucking job! Not because you care or anything."

It was Piper's turn to start shouting. "I do care! We are having this talk because of how much I care about you. Because if I didn't, I would have sex with you. I would have you come over each time my boyfriend was at work and I would have had a relationship and great sex. But would you be happy? With just sex?"

Alex remained silent.

"I care so much about that girl that is the sappiest book nerd in the world. The girl that you keep trapped underneath this mask of the _too cool to bother_ Alex Vause."

"Who you are describing isn't me."

"And who is? What you are projecting to the world?"

"No. Just because you have seen a small part of me doesn't make you an expert."

Piper run her hands through her hair sighing in frustration. "You know how hard this is for me?"

The brunette just looked at her, with her cold eyes and indifferent stare.

"From the day I saw you, I wanted you. No matter how much I try to deny it, it's true. _I've even had a wet dream about you_ , Alex!" The last part escaped her lips before she was able to stop herself.

"You did?" Alex had a smug smile on her lips. "What was it about?"

"I'm not willing to discuss this with you." The blonde was determined to share her feelings with Alex, believing that it would help the brunette to open up, but she wouldn't go _that_ far. "The thing is, that you are not making it any easier for me to stop wanting you."

"No matter what I do, _or don't do_ , you'll never stop wanting me." She said as a matter of fact. "Because your attraction is purely physical."

Piper wanted to try to convince her otherwise, but it was true. "I have a boyfriend and a job. A one night stand would put both of those in risk."

"Am I not worth it?" She faked a pout.

"That's the whole problem." Piper closed her eyes and said under her breath, "How much you are worth it."

After all Piper had confessed, the only thing Alex thought of saying was, "We'll be careful. The whole forbidden thing makes it hotter."

"It's not dangerous for you. You have _nothing_ to lose." Piper screamed out, frustration taking over her. She immediately understood how bad her sentence sounded. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, you are right. I have nothing compared to you. You have people that love you, an easy life." She let out a bitter laugh. "You have a future, Piper"

"So do you."

"We both know that's a lie."

"Why not?"

Before Alex could say anything, the door opened.

"Hey, sweetie. You forgot your-" Larry's voice's halted when his eyes fell on Alex. "Did I interrupt a session?"

"Yes, actually. We were discussing something very important." The blonde distanced herself from Alex as subtly as possible.

"Nah, Piper is over reacting. Are you the lover?"

"Yup, that's me." He said with a proud smile.

"Nice to meet you, John."

Piper gave her a _what-the-hell-are-you-doing_ glare but the brunette ignored her completely.

"John?"

"Yes, the lover." Alex said in a _duh_ tone.

"My name is Larry." He looked at Piper, who didn't even notice him as she was staring at the brunette.

"Oh, the _boyfriend_ then."

"What?"

"Relax, I'm just kidding." She flashed him a innocent smile. "I know you that you aren't John. He is better looking."

Piper laughed awkwardly. "It's just one of Alex's bad jokes."

Larry looked at Alex who made a grimace as she said. "People do tell me that I have a stupid sense of humor."

Larry started at the brunette for a while before turning to Piper again. "Anyway, I came by to give you the file you were studying in the morning."

"Thanks." The blonde took the papers from Larry and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"It was nice meeting you, _I guess._ " He said, turning to Alex.

"You too." The brunette flashed him another innocent smile.

"What the hell was _that_?" Piper shouted, when they were finally alone again.

"Exactly my question. I expected someone bad but he… he-"

"Is not nearly good as you?"

Alex laughed. "Must be very rich."

"What makes you believe that?"

"Because girls like you date ridiculously hot or gross rich guys. Maybe a bad boy so you can feel a bit rebellious." She removed her glasses and placed them on top of her head. "And since Harry isn't hot nor a bad boy, I assume he is rich."

"Girls like me?" The blonde asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Blonde with blue eyes, totally WASPy…"

"I'm not _that_ WASPY. And yes, _Larry_ is rich." Alex flashed her a _I-knew-it_ smile. "At which group do you belong?"

"I don't belong in a dating group. I'm in the I'm-feeling-experimental sex group."

"So you are saying that I couldn't date you?"

"No." She replied flatly.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I don't." The blonde said softly. "Just like I don't know why you can't have a future."

"Do you want me to answer that question?"

"Yes!" She almost screamed.

"How badly?"

"So, so badly." Piper was absolutely sure that this piece of information would solve some of the mysteries of Alex Vause. So, she would do practically everything to learn about it.

"I'll answer your question if you tell me about you dream."

"Which dream?" The blonde didn't think for a second that playing dump would work, but it bought her some time to think if it was really worth it. _It was._

"You know very well which dream I'm talking about."

"You swear that you'll answer honestly?"

"Yes." Alex was looking at her in the eyes as she spoke and Piper knew that she wasn't lying.

"I walked in late in my office and you were already there." Every word scratched her neck, as if every cell in her body was urging her not to reveal that.

"What was I doing?"

"You were sitting on my chair."

"And…?"

"You were touching yourself while moaning my name." Piper didn't fail to notice how Alex's eyes darkened.

"Did you like that?" Alex's voice was huskier than normal.

Piper nodded not able to look at the brunette.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. It's hot that watching me fuck myself aroused you. Did you touch yourself afterward?"

Piper had really started to regret her decision. She closed her eyes as she breathed, "Yes."

"How was it?" The brunette purred.

"Good."

"Just good?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Mind-blowing. It was one of my best."

Alex flashed a satisfied smile. One that faded when Piper spoke again.

"Now tell me why you can't have a future." The blonde demanded. She had given away so much for this.

"I won't go to college."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. I don't have the time to study. I'm too busy working to sustain myself."

"Alex…" Piper said her name slowly and softly, as if it would somehow soothe the younger woman. When it had no effect, the blonde stroked her cheek, bringing their faces dangerously together. _She was alone._ That was why Alex was so closed to herself. She wasn't just living, she was fighting to survive. A feeling unknown to Piper.

Alex, deciding that she had let Piper see her venerable for too long, wrapped her hands around the blonde's waist, pulling her closer, making her gasp.

"How about we turn that little fantasy of yours into reality?" She husked.

Piper's dream replayed in her mind and she knew that it would only take one more straw for her to break. "No." The way she said it screamed _yes._

"You don't want to?" The brunette teased.

"No." It wasn't more than a whimper.

"Your subconscious is stronger than your conscious. Didn't you learn that in college? You can keep denying it, but one day you will come and have sex with me." The younger woman said as a matter of fact.

"I won't." Piper was lying to both Alex and herself by that point. And both individuals knew it.

Alex laughed. "I'll make it easier to you. I'll stop coming to our sessions."

"What? You can't. You are forced to come twice a week." _No, no, no._ The situation was spinning too out of control.

"We both know that I can. I won't speak, or even go near you until you come and beg me to fuck you." Alex moved closer to the blonde, so her mouth was brushing against her ear. "And I'll have you describe in detail exactly how you want me to do it."

That sent shivers down Piper's spine. "And you only have to do it once and I promise I'll behave." The brunette continued. "Though I doubt that after you have a taste you'll be able to stop."

"Please, Alex."

"That's a nice start."

"Please don't do this."

"I have to." She said as a matter of fact. "You, Piper Chapman, will admit that you want me like crazy."

"I do. I already have admitted that." Right now, she would do anything to make her to keep coming to the sessions. _Anything expect what she was asking for._

"Excuse me for my poor choice of words. What I meant was that you will give in to those cravings."

"I can't."

Alex brushed her lips against Piper's before murmuring, "You can, and you will."

 **A/N: So, in a few chapters there will be actual Vauseman sex *yay* so feel free to leave suggestions about fantasies/roleplay/kinks they may explore. The next chapter will be the fluffiest so far *hint: Sick Alex* Hope that you are excited. The reviews make me so happy and encourage me to keep writing so, please spend some of your time to tell me what you think about this story. Love, W.o.W**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The support on the previous chapter was crazy. Thank you so much for your kind words. Enjoy!**

Alex kept her promise; next day, she was nowhere to be seen. The day after that, was the same. Piper knew that this was way out of control and she had to put an end to this. She took a deep breath before opening the door and entering the office.

"Good morning, Mr. Caputo." The blonde said with confidence.

"Hello, Piper. Take a seat." He gestured at the empty chair in front of him.

Piper did as she was told. "I wanted to talk to you about Alex Vause." For a reason she couldn't explain, she felt wrong talking to Caputo about Alex. Like what they had was something private and now she was spilling all their secrets. _I have to. It's my fault things are like this, and it's my responsibility to fix it,_ she reminded herself.

"What about her?" He removed his glasses and placed them on his desk. "How are your sessions going?"

Piper took a breath knowing that this - _like everything involving Alex-_ could take a very bad turn. "She hasn't been coming to them, lately. We had one planned for Tuesday and she didn't come. I waited to see if she would come today, but she didn't."

"That's because Alex didn't come to school these two days." He sounded a little bit bored.

" _Oh._ " Alex was missing classes because of her. Classes she was already failing in. She felt like she was about to puke. "Sorry to bother you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually pleased that you took interest." He smiled at her politely. "If that's all…"

The blonde was ready to leave, when she remembered another issue she wanted to report. "Actually, there's something more."

Caputo gestured her to go on, slightly irritated that Piper would take away more of his precious time.

"Sam Healy is acting very… _unprofessional._ " She said, struggling to find the words to describe his awful behavior.

Caput sighed. "Towards some _particular kind_ of students? Yeah…"

 _He knew?! And didn't do anything about it?_ "Sir, he sent a student to me, calling her _sick,_ because of her sexual preferences." Piper was certain that at least _this,_ would make him more sensitive.

However, judging by the way he looked at her, it wasn't the first time he did something like that. "He is a great mathematician. We can't fire him if that's what you are asking me to do."

Rage fueled inside of Piper. "Those students have the same rights as every other student. They can't be treated like that."

"If you are unhappy about his methods, go and talk to him. I've tried to, but like many others, I failed." He said, showing pure apathy.

"I will talk to him."

…

Piper looked down at the paper, checking the address for the fourth time, making sure she was outside the right door, before she knocked. There was no going back now.

The door opened. "Piper?" The brunette's eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her.

"Hey." She replied awkwardly.

"How did you find my house?"

"The address was in the file of information the school has given me."

"Here to beg already?" Her voice was raspier than usual.

The blonde scoffed. "Hardly. I just came to tell you that you should start coming back to school, since your _little game_ is not worth your education."

Alex let out a mix of laughs and coughs. "God, Piper… Get over yourself. This is not about you, I'm sick."

"Oh. _Oh_ …" That explained a lot,3 like her reddish eyes and attire.

"You know, I shouldn't be talking to you." The brunette pointed out.

"Well, I can't have sex with you now that you are sick. It would be _icky_." _That sounded like a nice excuse…_

"Still better than sex with your boyfriend."

Ignoring the brunette's comment, Piper tried to take a peek at Alex's apartment through the crack but didn't make out much. "Are your parents home?"

"You want to meet the parents? Aren't you moving a little bit too fast?" She asked with a smug smirk.

Piper just rolled her eyes.

"My father is never home and my mum is not here right now, like 92 percent of the time." The brunette leaned against the doorframe.

"You are alone?"

The younger woman laughed at Piper's surprise. "I'm an adult, Piper. I can stay at home without supervision."

"Obviously, but you are sick."

Alex's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "And…?"

"You should have someone to take care of you. No matter how old you are."

"That's not me."

"Being taken care of?"

"That's how I was raised." She said with a shrug.

"Move aside." The blonde instructed.

"Why?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm going to take care of you, _idiot_."

"Why…?" The younger woman asked again, Piper's answer only having heightened her confusion.

"Because you deserve someone to take care of you." She meant to say _everyone_ instead of _you,_ but her mouth didn't agree with her.

"I do?" The brunette looked up, uncertainty evident in her eyes. It was one of those rare moments when Alex Vause wasn't super confident. Piper loved those moments.

"Of course." Piper started to stroke her cheek affectionately. "Jesus, Alex. You are very hot."

"I know."

"You have fever." The blonde pointed out, rolling her eyes.

Alex gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, that too."

"You should rest."

"Okay, _mum_ …" The younger woman rolled her eyes, as they walked in the apartment. "I know that it must look awful to you, but-"

"It's great, actually. Has something my house lacks."

It couldn't be considered big, or luxurious but Piper thought it was perfect. Unlike her house, it looked like people were living in there. Well, judging by the decoration and the clothes scattered all over the place, _Alex_ was living there.

"And what is that?"

"It's feels like _home._ "

Piper suddenly noticed that Alex was shuddering, despite her best efforts to hide it. "Are you cold?"

"A little bit." The brunette admitted.

"Where's your bedroom?"

Alex smirked but didn't make a remark. She was too tired for it. "Follow me."

The bedroom was half the size of the one Piper lived in as a teenager. It was also the complete opposite. Instead of soft pastel colors, the walls were painted a dark blue- not that many of it was left uncovered from all the posters Alex had hung.

"In there." Piper commanded pointing at the bed.

With a grin, the brunette let the bathrobe fall on the ground. She was wearing a see-through spaghetti strap shirt -without a bra- and a pair of black panties. Piper's mouth fell open.

"I'm I still icky?" She sounded completely sexy until she coughed.

The blonde chuckled. "Yes."

Alex got under the sheets but Piper noticed how it was still not warm enough for the younger woman. "Where do you keep the blankets?"

Following the brunette's instructions, Piper returned after not much time and placed the new blanket on top of Alex.

"Piper?" She called out, savoring the warmth.

"Yeah?"

"Could I have my book? I fall asleep easier after reading."

"Sure." Piper saw the only book in the room, on Alex's desk. As expected, it was the one she had gifted to her.

"I'm going to find the kitchen and bring you something to eat." She said, after passing her the book.

Alex didn't hear her or simple ignored her since there was no response. Finding the kitchen wasn't hard. Neither was locating the things she needed.

"I doubt I will be able to drink that." Alex said, after Piper entered the room again, this time holding a cup of tea.

"Why? Have you been puking as well?"

The brunette nodded, putting her book aside.

"Have you been able to keep anything down for the last 24 hours?"

"Water…"

"You need to try to eat. No matter how much you puke, you'll always keep a part of what you consumed." Piper placed the cup on the younger woman's nightstand. "I'll be back."

After some minutes, she returned back holding some pieces of toast and a bucket.

"Piper, I'll puke it." Alex whispered, looking at the toast.

"That's why I brought this." She held the bucket high.

Piper helped Alex eat some toast and wash it down with some tea.

"I don't feel that good." The brunette whimpered.

"That's okay, Al. Take it out." Piper brought the bucket close to her mouth.

Alex started puking and the blonde held her hair while stroking her back to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry… This is so disgusting." The brunette said after recovering.

"Don't be. You are human." Piper passed her a tissue. She would clean Alex herself, but she knew that the brunette would not let her.

"I feel so tired." She said in a sleep voice.

As a response, Piper tucked the younger woman in. "I'll read to you to help you fall asleep."

Alex looked at the older woman, but didn't say anything. When she was little, before she could read herself, she would beg her mother to read her something but she never had the time. She always had wondered what it felt like to fall asleep while somebody was reading to you. _Taking care of you._

The blonde sat at the edge of the bed and opened the book. It didn't take more than 30 pages for Alex to fall asleep. Piper watched as she looked so peaceful, her eyes shut and her lips closed. She watched as her chest elevated slightly with every breath she took. She looked perfect.

Piper waited for some time to make sure that Alex was deeply asleep before placing a soft kiss on her burning forehead. The brunette, who was fully conscious, felt a wave of heat surround her. Smiling at the feeling, she let herself to finally fall asleep.

…

"You are finally awake."

Alex blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the sudden light. "Yeah." When she tried to get to a sitting position, a damp towel fell from her forehead. "What's this?"

"It's to keep the temperature low." She was at the edge of the bed again. "Here. This is wetter." She placed the new towel on Alex's forehead, causing her to let out a satisfied sigh.

"This reminds me that I have to check your temperature." The blonde disappeared in the bathroom, only to come back holding a thermometer.

"I see you are quite familiar with the house now, huh?" Alex asked, while the older woman placed the thermometer in her arm pit.

"I hope you don't mind. You were just asleep for a few hours and I though I could explore the house a little bit."

"I don't mind." She said under her breath, surprised that Piper was still here.

"I also cleaned a little bit." The blonde admitted.

"How dare you do my chores?" She asked in a fake pretended voice. "I wanted to do them myself you bitch!" The brunette flashed a huge grin.

Piper laughed and hit her arm playful. "I wanted to be useful."

"You know, you are spoiling me. What will I do next time I'm sick?"

"Call me." The blonde said sincerely. "I'm here for you, Alex." She placed her palm on the younger woman's hand that was out of the blanket.

Normally, Alex would have scoffed at this. She would have made a snarky remark about how she is forced to be because of her job. But now, the brunette knew that Piper was there for her. Not only as a counselor but as whatever she needed her to be. "I know." She said, hoping that her voice wasn't too soft.

The timer went off and the blonde checked the thermometer. "The fever has somewhat subsided, but you still should take it easy." She placed the thermometer on the bedside. "Wanna go to the living room?"

"Sure."

Piper helped the younger woman get to the couch without collapsing. She wasn't feverish, but she sure was weak. "Do you need anything?"

"No." Alex flashed her a weak smile while trying to hide the fact that she was shivering. Piper, who didn't fail to notice that, left to quickly return with the blankets.

"Thanks." The younger woman murmured as she was surrounded by the needed heat.

"You shouldn't be afraid to ask for anything." Piper told her after sitting down next to her. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit." She admitted.

"Are you hungry?"

The brunette nodded emphatically. "Can we order pizza?"

"You can't eat pizza."

"Why not?"

"Because you are sick. I'll cook you soup."

"And you'll eat pizza?" Alex pouted.

"I'll eat soup too, if that makes you happy."

"Nah, order pizza. Just because I'm suffering doesn't mean you have to do so too."

"Aw… You care about me?"

"I let you do my chores. What do you think?" It was the truth Alex wouldn't never dare to say aloud in the form of a joke. _I care about you._

"I should start cooking the soup or we will both starve to death."

"I just told you-"

"Misery loves company. It'll be harder for you to eat the soup if you are watching me devour a delicious pizza."

" _Aw… You care about me?"_ The brunette said teasingly.

"Of course, I do." Piper met the younger woman's eyes. "Would I be here babysitting you if I didn't?"

"I didn't ask you to."

"Jesus, don't be so offended." The blonde traced shapes on Alex's arm as she said, "You look really nice when you are sleeping, by the way." The observation slipped off Piper's lips before she could stop it.

"You were watching me sleep? You creep!" Alex lightened up at the memory of Piper kissing her so tenderly. "Was I nice because I wasn't talking?"

"That too, but you just looked… like an angel _._ A dark angel."

"You are so smooth."

"I don't need to flirt. I literally just have to say _fuck me Alex_ and you will."

"That's because I like you." The younger woman explained.

"I'll go make the soup." She announced when she didn't have another smart response.

"Running away, how noble."

…..

Piper could hear the TV from the kitchen as she prepared the soup. She wasn't big on cooking, but she was experienced enough to make something simple as soup.

"Food is ready." She announced happily, emerging out of the kitchen holding two steaming bowls.

"Why does yours have more things?"

"Because I needed a little something to make it tastier."

"So, mine will suck." The brunette whined.

"It will be good for your health, but yeah."

Alex tasted it and started gagging.

"You are over reacting." The blonde complained.

"I'm grateful you did this for me, Pipes, but this is awful."

Piper couldn't disagree.. It was the kind of soup Mary -their maid- made for her when she was sick. It always made her recover to health faster, but the taste was _bad._ She started brainstorming for ideas to make it more pleasant for the younger woman.

"I have an idea! We'll play never have I ever and instead of drinking, you'll have to eat a spoonful."

Alex smirked, clearly fond of the idea. "Deal. Get the tequila."

"Tequilla?"

"You'll be drinking, since you made your soup so much better than mine."

"It's not that much better. Also, I don't think I'll be doing a great job at taking care of you if I'm drunk."

"That's my goal. Getting you drunk enough to let me order pizza."

Piper laughed as she fetched the booze. "I'll start first." She announced. "Never have I ever done drugs."

"Does weed count?"

"Yes." Piper was unsure if it did, but she was desperate to get Alex to eat as much as possible.

With a grumpy face, the brunette ate some of her soup. "Never have I ever fucked in public." She waited for the older woman, who didn't drink. "Ugh." She took another spoonful.

"Never have I ever gone down on a girl." The blonde said with a smug smirk.

"What kind of lesbian are you?" Alex asked, eating more.

"The boob touching one."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Never have I ever been with a man."

That made Piper down her first shot. "Never have I ever role-played in bed." She watched the younger woman eat another spoonful.

"Never have I ever had sex on my parents bed." The brunette said and ate.

Piper downed another shot, making Alex fake a gasp. "The WASPy Piper Chapman did it on her parents bed? I can't believe it…"

"Never have I ever fantasized about someone." She emptied her glass once more, after glancing at the younger woman briefly. Her eyes widened in surprise when Alex ate. She was hoping she would, but didn't really expect her to."Really? Who?"

"You don't know her." The brunette murmured.

The blonde arched an eyebrow, totally not buying it. But Alex wasn't the one consuming the alcohol. So, there was no way in hell she wouldn't confess that that person was Piper.

The soup was almost finished and Alex had thought of the perfect thing to say, when she felt nauseous. "Um, Piper… Bucket. _Now._ "

The blonde's reflexes were quick, bringing the bucket to Alex at the right moment. She watched as the younger woman filled the bucket. When she was done, she looked pale.

"You need to hydrate." She pressed a water glass against her lips, helping her drink.

"Thanks." Alex managed after recovering.

"Wanna watch a movie? I'll let you pick it."

"I'm I allowed to eat pop-corn?" She asked, in a hopeful tone.

"I wouldn't recommend it." The excitement faded from Alex's eyes. "But I promise, we can have another movie night when you are alright."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Of course no!" She exclaimed defensively. "I'm justing being friendly."

"But I'm not talking to you, remember?"

"You are, right now." She pointed out.

"Today is cheat day."

Piper rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, as the movie started.

"The Black Swan?" She asked, surprised by Alex's choice.

"Have you seen it?"

"No."

"Do you have a problem with seeing it?"

"No."

"Great."

Some minutes in, Piper could see how the younger woman was struggling to not support herself on the blonde. "You can rest you head on my shoulder if you want." She offered, softly.

Alex didn't say anything as she let her head drop on Piper. After some time, the blonde felt Alex put more weight on her and noticed that her eyes were closed. She tried to move her, without waking her up, but the only thing she managed was to get Alex's body to fall completely on her.

Since waking her up was not an option, Piper wrapped an arm around the brunette in an attempt to get more comfortable herself, somewhat hugging her. The heat radiating from the other woman's body was better than any blanket could ever be. Her even heartbeat and long breaths the best lullaby Piper had ever heard.

Without thinking much about it, she pulled her closer, Alex's head falling on the blonde's chest. She couldn't help herself, but inhale the brunette's dazzling scent. Like at the bar, it felt like time had stopped. A moment so perfect, that living this for eternity would suffice for Piper.

 **A/N: I hoped that was up to your expectations. Feedback is highly appreciated. Keep telling me your requests/ideas/suggestions :) One of you said that it would be better if Alex was the one that caved in instead of Piper. What do you think? The most reviewed option will be the one that will be used. Also, the choice for the movie was not random ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews filled with kind words and your suggestions. Since it was kind of a tie between which one should cave in first, I tried to get them both to cave in, in different occasions.**

The first thing that Piper saw when she opened her eyes, was Alex staring at her with her signature smirk.

"Morning sunshine."

"Ugh…" Piper shut her eyes again, feeling slightly hungover from last night.

"Normally I would assumed that you slept on the wrong side of the bed, but that's clearly not the case, since you are literally on top of me."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She almost jumped off Alex.

"Don't worry about it. I really didn't mind." _It was kind of nice,_ she almost added.

"You fell asleep on me and I didn't want to wake you up."

"There is no reason to defend yourself. I already told you that it was fine."

"I know it hurts you and trust me it hurts me more, but I'm your counselor and- Holy shit! What time is it?" Piper jumped up from the couch scanning the place for a clock.

"Around eight." The brunette replied casually.

"Eight? You already missed half of your first period. Are you well enough to go to school?"

"I think I am. You really did wonders." She said softly.

"We need to go." She started walking away when Alex grabbed her arm.

"Don't go. We should at least finish the movie."

"We really shouldn't. They may need me and you can't miss any more classes."

And then Alex did something she hadn't done in a long time. "Please?" She asked, with natural puppy eyes. Alex enjoyed spending time with Piper and she knew that the blonde wouldn't keep her promise of having another movie night, so she wasn't going to let her go that easily.

The blonde looked at Alex and despite her her best efforts, she wasn't able to say no to her. It was one of those moments where Alex wasn't in control of everything and even though Alex should be the vulnerable one, Piper was too. There was something about the brunette's soft side that made Piper do anything in her power to preserve it. "Fine." She said and feeling defeated, fell on the couch.

It was all going great between the two women until a certain scene came. Alex watched how Piper stiffened when the two girls started kissing. The blonde was doing her best to not look at the younger woman.

"What's wrong Pipes?" She teased. When she didn't respond she added, "What are you thinking about?"

Piper hated her subconscious right now for making it impossible to think anything but Alex's head between her thighs. And the most painful thing was how easy it would be to make that fantasy true. But Piper would stay strong. Alex loved control but Piper wouldn't give her that. She was 6 years younger after all. Piper had the upper hand. _Or at least, she should._

But Alex was not helping at all. "I could make you moan louder than that." She pointed out, placing her hand on the other woman's thigh. "I could make you moan louder than your boyfriend. I bet he sucks at oral." She started stroking the blonde's inner thigh.

"I wouldn't know." Piper said through gritted teeth, trying to stay indifferent.

The brunette's brows knitted together and her hand stopped. "Wait, he doesn't- you've never?"

The older woman shook her head. Even though she had asked Larry a few times, he said that he wasn't comfortable with doing it or found another ridiculous excuse.

Without thinking about it twice, Alex straddled her. "You just have to ask me to." She said softly, cupping the blonde's face.

"I won't." Piper was hoping that Alex would keep her promise because even though she wasn't desperate enough to beg, she wouldn't be able to tell her no.

"I know you want this." She trailed a line on the blonde's lips.

"We have to get to school."

That flicked a switch inside Alex. This was the only chance she had to fuck Piper. And not only fuck her, but be the first to eat her out. And there was no way in hell she would let that chance slide because of one stupid promise.

"Not yet." The brunette grabbed Piper's hands and pinned them down. "I haven't had breakfast yet." She murmured against the blonde's lips before kissing her hard.

Piper moaned in her mouth, anticipating what was about to come. The kiss didn't last long and Alex was off Piper and on the ground. With some swift movements her jeans where off. The brunette parted the older woman's thighs and positioned herself in between them. She was more than happy to see a dark patch in Piper's underwear.

Alex looked up for confirmation and after meeting Piper's nods, she removed the panties. "So wet…" She husked and without a warning, licked the length of Piper's slit painfully slow, gathering most of her juices. "Delicious." The brunette commented, sending vibrations up Piper's cunt.

Alex started licking faster and harder, earning moans and groans from the blonde. "FUCK!" Piper exclaimed when the younger woman finally paid attention to her clit. She started flicking it sending waves of pleasure to Piper.

It the best feeling on earth but it was not enough- Piper needed Alex in her. "Alex…" She whimpered.

"Mmm?"

"Please." She managed in between moans.

"Please what?" Alex promised that she would make the blonde beg, and oh she would.

"You know what." Piper hissed, pushing the brunette's head closer to where she needed her.

"Say it." She husked before flattening her tongue on the blonde's clit making her scream in pleasure.

Piper knew that Alex wouldn't enter her unless she begged her to. It wasn't like she needed it to cum -she was already close- but she wanted to experience everything Alex Vause had to offer. Even of it meant losing some of her dignity.

"Please Alex, I need you. In me. Now!"

Alex smirked at the sight of the breathless blonde at her mercy, before thrusting teasingly slow two fingers in her. "UGH! Harder, please." The blonde screamed, getting impatient from the younger woman's teasing.

Alex complied and started thrusting in and out Piper's tight hole hard and fast.

"Yes, yes!" Piper was close. Alex wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked as she thrusted her fingers deep into the blonde, sending her over the edge. The brunette continued moving her digits in and out, helping Piper ride out her orgasm.

"Horrible, wasn't it?"

"The worst." She said, trying to catch her breath. It was the best orgasm she had in _ever._ "You are really bad at it."

Alex smiled and kissed the blonde softly.

"You taste like me." The blonde pointed out, kissing her back. "I should do you."

"You _shouldn't_ do anything."

Piper cupped the younger woman's face, bringing her to a distance where their foreheads touched. "I want to do you. I want you to scream my name while I pleasure you."

The brunette smiled faintly. "You will. But not now." One last kiss. "We have to get to school."

….

"Don't hate me. I have an excuse."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me that you and blondie being late on the same day wasn't a coincidence."

Alex shot her a proud devilish smile.

"Oh my god!" Nicky shouted with excitement. "You fucked her?"

"Shh…" The brunette hissed and after making sure nobody was around, nodded.

"How was it? Did she do you?"

"Stop it with the third degree."

"Come on, Vause. You're my best friend. You can tell me things like that." Nicky said, being incredible curious about what had happened. "

"It was awesome and not yet."

"She slept at your place?"

"Yes, but it was completely innocent until today morning."

"Nothing with you is completely innocent." Nicky pointed out, not able to believe what she heard. _Alex Vause didn't let anyone, expect Nicky, sleep at her house._ Even though Nicky didn't say anything, she could tell that Piper wasn't just a one night stand.

Alex chuckled. "Well, I was sick and she was taking care of me."

"Mmm…"

"You can't tell anyone though."

"Yeah, yeah… Your secret is safe with me."

"I have to go now."

"Are you going to her?"

"Maybe." She said with a devilish smile.

"Will you have sex in her office?" Nicky asked, knowing her best friend a little bit too much.

"Probably. Unless her WASPy instincts get to her first."

"Have fun."

"Thanks."

…

Alex walked in the office without knocking. Piper, who was talking to the phone, gestured her to sit down.

"Larry will be back tomorrow. Yeah, we can come to your place. Okay, Pol. Love you. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Piper asked, not believing that she was here for a session.

"You said that you wanted to do me." The brunette replied casually.

Piper's eyes widened. "Here?! We'll get caught."

"We won't. Unlike you, I'm quiet."

"No." This was too far.

"I was thinking that we would reenact your little fantasy. You know, the one where I masturbated sitting on your chair."

Piper swallowed _hard._ "Alex…"

"Listen, Pipes. This was a one time thing. I know that you are not willing to leave your boyfriend and I'm fine with it. So, this is your last chance." There was no response from the blonde. "No…? Okay." She got up from her seat.

"Alex, I want to. But not here. Another time."

"There won't be another time." It wasn't bitter or hateful. It was just a whisper.

Piper should be glad that the brunette didn't want to complicate this, but a small part buried deep inside of her was disappointed. "I'm sorry." She breathed out.

"Don't be. I knew I was pushing my luck with asking you to do this."

"Why? How were you so sure that I would say no?"

"Because that's who you are. You don't like to risk your job and I totally understand that."

Piper couldn't explain why there was such a hollow and empty feeling inside of her as she watched Alex walk away. It felt like a small part of her was ripped away.

….

"Hello, Piper. Caputo said you wanted to talk to me?" Healy asked as he walked in her office.

"Yes." She said sternly.

"What for?" He asked, after sitting down.

"Nicky Nichols."

"How are your sessions going?"

"There are not. I asked her not to come."

His brows knitted together. "Why?"

"Because I can't fix her." Piper stated what should have been obvious to him.

"Is she that broken?"

 _Was he for real?_ "You didn't let me finish. I can't fix her, because there is nothing wrong with her."

"But, Piper… She's sick."

"No, she's not. She's homosexual. There's a difference."

Healy shook his head. "I knew that so many sessions with Vause would be bad for you."

"What?! How do you know how much time I spend with Alex?"

"I looked at the papers in Caputo's office." He replied casually.

Piper could feel the anger building up inside of her. "Who gave you the right to get involved in my job?"

"Listen, Piper. I understand that she can be very… _persuasive._ She is pretty and the whole bad girl vibe she has may seem attractive. But she's not like you. You have a nice life, a future. Don't let the promise of adventure ruin that."

Piper just said flatly, "Stop sending people to me because of their sexual preferences."

With Alex, there was this unique feeling that nothing else could make her feel like that. It felt like she was special, like she was the main character in a movie and everything devolved around her. It felt like she was essential.

And now this feeling was gone. The flirting, the teasing and the sweet oblivion Alex sent her in. All gone. Because she was too WASPy. Because as always she was afraid to live. She was afraid to take a risk. She was always the good girl.

But all that was a facade. She wanted to be reckless and bad and crazy. Right now, she couldn't remember why she was who she was. Being daddy's perfect little girl, just wasn't for her. And maybe that was the real reason why she became a counselor. Because she was just as fucked up as them, just afraid to show it.

Everyone, even Alex, thought she wasn't capable of taking risks. Boy, would she prove them wrong. Alex loved how she always made her blush and left her speechless. She loved having control over her. Well, Piper was going to take that control back.

….

Normally, Piper would have been anxious about what she was about to do. But right now, the only thing she felt as she knocked on the classroom's door was excitement.

"Come in." The teacher's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sorry for interrupting. Could Miss Vause follow me to my office." The blonde said with a new found confidence.

Every head was turned on Alex. "Why?" She asked, her brows knitting together.

"We have something very important to discuss." The blonde said, purposely cryptically.

Alex looked at her teacher who said, "Go."

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked while they walked down the empty corridor. "Piper?" She tired again after there was no response.

When they reached the office door, the blonde opened it for Alex, who walked in, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"I'm WASPy, huh?" She walked in the office. "Totally predictable." She locked the door.

"Piper…?"

"Boring." The blonde moved closer to Alex. "How's that for boring?"

Before Alex could respond, she found herself being pushed against the wall. Piper's lips collided with hers and their tongues started fighting for dominance. After leaving Alex breathless, she started attacking her neck, marking her. "Jesus Christ, Pipes." She moaned as the blonde sucked her pulse point.

"I asked you a question." She hissed, bitting down at the younger woman's neck.

Alex groaned. "Not boring at all."

"Good." The blonde said satisfied. She pulled Alex from the wall and pushed her on the desk. "Shirt, off."

Alex normally didn't give up control but for _this?_ Dom Piper was a turn on and she was totally surprised by her sudden change in behavior. She was interested to see how far the blonde would take it, so she threw her shirt on the floor, waiting for the next move.

"Your bra too."

When Alex's top was totally bare, Piper admired the sight in front of her. "I really love those." She murmured, groping Alex's breasts making her moan. "Your nipples are hard already." She pointed out, pinching one and earning a groan from the brunette. "Maybe they don't need my mouth."

"They do, trust me." She replied a little bit too eagerly

"Okay then." She wrapped her lips around the rosy bud and sucked it hard.

"Fuck, Piper!" The brunette screamed.

"You've got to be quieter." Piper said, while her mouth made it's way to the other nipple, repeating her ministrations.

"I will. But I need you. _Lower._ " That was as far as Alex would go into begging.

Piper left Alex's nipple with a wet _plop._ "Not yet." After meeting the brunette's confused expression she added, "You said something about turning my fantasy into reality."

Alex could only nod as arousal ruined her panties.

"Let's get to it." The blonde said, with a predatory look.

 **A/N: So, I hoped you liked Dom Piper. I wasn't so sure about her, but I felt like it could work with her being fed up and all. But don't worry, Alex will reclaim her dominance as soon as possible. Your reviews are the best thing in the world. You have no idea how happy you make me. Feel free to leave suggestions about future -smutty or not** ** _-_** **situations.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger and thanks for all the support. I wanted to note that I'd like this story to be plot driven and not just smut, because I would like to focus on how Piper falls in love with Alex and vice versa. Enjoy!**

 _"You said something about turning my fantasy into reality."_

 _Alex could only nod as arousal ruined her panties._

 _"Let's get to it." The blonde said, with a predatory look._

Alex, slowly, moved to Piper's chair and sat down. "Should I remove my pants?"

"No." The blonde said, moving closer. "Touch your breasts."

The younger woman, who was more than happy to oblige, started kneading her breasts, pinching the nipples until they were both rock hard. Piper looked at Alex with such mesmerization as a pool formed in between her legs. She wanted to touch the brunette so much -the wait was killing her- but it was worth it. Controlling Alex's movements was making her delirious with lust.

"Can I go lower now?"

"Yes." Piper dragged out the word. "But do not enter yourself yet."

Alex let out a deep moan as she let her finger stroke her dripping wet folds, making Piper drip with arousal. The brunette traced eight figured near her bundle of nerves before she finally touched her clit. Her moans became heavier as she started pinching it and she knew that she was close.

"Enter yourself." Piper commanded.

Alex let out what was part sigh of relief and part moan at the blonde's words. Her pussy was so wet that she met no resistance when she thrusted two fingers in her tight hole. She started pumping in and out, quickly picked a fast rhythm, desperate for release. With every thrust, her fingers got knuckle deep all while her thumb was playing with her clit.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" The brunette could feel her walls pulse around her finger signaling her upcoming orgasm.

"Cum for me. Scream my name."

And she did. She thrusted her fingers as deep as they could go while she pressed her thumb against her clit sending her over the edge. A bunch of incoherent curse words and Piper's name escaped her lips as her climax took over her.

It was even better than in her dream. The blonde was dying to touch Alex and finally it was time. Slowly, she approached the brunette, who was catching her breath. "You've been a very good girl." Piper said seductively. "It's time for your reward."

Alex let out a laugh. "My or _your_ reward?"

"It'll be rewarding for both of us." She placed a hand on the younger woman's thigh. "Now let me please you."

"Not today." The younger woman said flatly.

"What?! Alex-"

"Two can play this game Pipes." Alex removed her hand from her pants. "And I am a better player." She then slowly dragged her index and middle finger on the blonde's lips, coating them in her cum.

Piper's eyes fluttered closed as she tried to remain calm and not lick her lips.

"Did you think I had let you have control?" The brunette asked, laughing at her own question, or rather the answer that was coming. "Not for a second."

"But you said that there won't be a second time." She said, trying her best to not taste Alex's cum.

"You are smart. You'll figure something out." After saying these words, the brunette left the office.

Alex had convinced herself that she had left Piper hanging because it was the best way to establish her dominance but deep down she knew it was because she didn't want it to end. Because no matter what she said, she hoped that there would be a second time.

….

It was one of those dreadful times when the whole school had to watch a two hour long educational film that made you want to kill yourself. And Nicky wasn't there, leaving Alex all alone. She sat at the row furthest from the screen -and closer to the exit- waiting for the lights to go out.

"Hey."

Alex couldn't hide her surprise when she saw the blonde sit next to her. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Nah… You gave me a nice sneak peak of what's coming. The wait will make it better." The blonde whispered while her eyes were locked on the screen. There was nobody next to her, but she though she should be careful.

"And what exactly is coming?"

"You. _All over my mouth._ " The older woman smirked at how Alex's breath hitched. "God, I missed playing our cat and mouse game."

"But I won. I ate you. _Literally._ " She said flatly.

"You did." The blonde admitted, bitting her lip at the memory. "And it's my turn to be the cat."

Alex laughed. "You'll never be the cat, Piper."

The blonde frowned. "I was back in my office."

"No you weren't. You didn't eat me, did you? I, _the cat_ , was playing you, _the mouse_ , all along."

"So, you don't want me to eat you?" She teased.

"I do, but _I'll_ have all the control."

"Control freak." This time Piper had to turn her head to face the brunette.

Alex saw the smirk on the other woman's face and said, "Predictable, boring typical white girl."

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"I'm kidding." Alex laughed at her reaction. "What you did back there- you really surprised me. Didn't know you had it in you."

Piper smiled and was about to say something when she sensed someone sit down on the empty chair next to her.

"Hello, Piper." Healy said with a smile.

"Hey…"

"This movie is pretty good, huh? At least, compared to the other one they showed us last year."

"I wouldn't know." She said sternly.

Healy understood that Piper wasn't in a mood for chit-chat and turned to the brunette. "Hey, Vause." He said, invading Piper's privacy ' _supposedly'_ to get closer to Alex. "If you don't bring me your paper by the end of this week, I'll be obliged to fail you."

"But, sir, the due date is next week." She pointed out.

"You owe me lots of papers and have failed many tests so it's sooner for you. Your friend, Nichols, too."

The brunette scoffed but said, "I'll inform her."

Piper knew that this discrimination wasn't because of their academic performance, but rather some other preferences. After making sure that Healy's full attention was on the screen, she let her hand slide on Alex's thigh. She stroked it a few time before squeezing reassuringly.

The brunette turned to face her and flashed a faint but understanding smile. It wasn't meant to be sexual but comforting and Alex appreciated it. She looked around- most of the teacher's attention was on the movie or their phone screens. The brunette locked at eyes with Piper and without saying anything, got up and exited the room.

Even though no words were exchanged, the blonde was certain Alex wanted her to follow her. After waiting for some time, she got up herself. However, she was way less stealthier than the brunette.

"Are you going to the restroom?" Healy asked.

 _What the hell was wrong with him?_ "Yeah…"

"Could you get me a soda? I'll pay you for it."

"Sure." She said, making her way out.

"Took you long enough." Alex was standing against the wall next to the doors.

"Had to wait to not raise suspicion."

Alex chuckled. "Of Healy? Stupid old man is very in to you, you know."

The blonde scoffed. "He's not."

"Yes, he is. Did he give you the _stay-away-from-Alex-Vause_ speech?"

"Yeah. And then I came straight to you. You know what happened next."

The younger woman smirked. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to the place where I go every time they show us a stupid movie. You are free to tag along."

Piper followed Alex until they stopped in front of two closed doors.

"It's locked." The blonde pointed out.

With a smirk, Alex took a makeshift lock-pick out of her pocket and in a matter of seconds, the doors were open.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Piper asked as they walked in the library.

"Tell you and ruin my mysterious vibe? Don't think so."

"Are we going to do what we did last time?"

"No. Prepare yourself for things ten times better." The brunette made her way to a corner and removed the carpet, revealing really old tiles.

"What are you doing?" Piper rushed to her side.

"I'm getting the alcohol." She explained, as she finally found the loose tile.

"Jesus Christ… Is this your stack or something?"

"It's one of my stacks. Well, I share it with Nicky." Alex had taken out a bottle of vodka and was now covering the floor with the carpet again.

"You guys come here every time the school plays a movie?"

"Yup. But she had to leave early today so I though I could bring you instead."

"I'm your second choice- how flattering." Piper teased.

The brunette rolled her eyes, opening the bottle. "Cheers." She raised the bottle on the air, before bringing it to her mouth and devouring a great amount of alcohol.

"No drinking games this time?" Piper asked as the younger woman passed her the bottle.

"Nah. We just get drunk this time."

"Sounds good."

After the bottle was half-empty and both of them were a level above tipsy, Piper said, "You should give the paper to Healy."

The brunette scoffed. "You really know how to ruin my mood."

"Alex, seriously." Piper straightened up. "You should get in line. Start studying, bring your homework."

Alex downed some more vodka. "I'm too far behind."

"I'll help you. I can come to your house and help you with every paper you have." She placed her hand on the other's woman. "Please let me help you." Her voice was somehow frantic, as everything was at stake. And maybe it was.

"As my what?"

"Your counselor. Your friend. Whatever you want me to be."

 _Whatever you want me to be…_ "Didn't we ruin our chances of being friends this morning?" She teased.

"No- of course not! You promised that it wouldn't mean anything. That we could forget about it."

"I was just messing with you. We can pretend it never happened and be friends."

Piper turned to look at the brunette with her most serious look. "After I fuck you."

Alex chuckled. "Obviously." She jumped up, urging the blonde to do the same. "Let's dance."

"What?"

The brunette took her phone out and soon, music was busting through it's speakers.

"Alex!" Piper hissed. "We'll get caught."

"No, we won't." She placed the phone on the table. "Nicky and I do it all the time."

Piper glanced at the closed doors, waiting for someone to come in any moment now.

"Dance with me." Alex pleaded, taking the blonde's hand. And as always, Piper couldn't bring herself to say no.

And they did dance. They danced goofily as giggles escaped their lips. They danced like they were five years olds and their biggest concern was if they should wear the pink or purple dress. It was oblivion again. Just Alex and Piper. Just happiness. Just perfection.

"Damn…" The blonde breathlessly collapsed on the ground, sliding down the bookcases.

Alex quickly followed, accidentally falling on Piper. "You feel good, did I ever tell you that?" When the blonde shook her head, Alex continued, "It felt so nice to sleep on you. You were warm and soft, like every human I guess… But it was nice." She let her head fall on Piper's lap. "I like that. I like _you._ Like, a lot."

The younger woman was mumbling and Piper loved every second of it. Right now, Alex was the most adorable person in the whole world. Scratch that- she was the _best_ person in the whole world. With a goofy smile, the blonde cupped Alex's face and kissed her softly and lovingly. She kissed her like she was fragile and precious and Piper was afraid to break her.

"What was that for?" Alex asked, surprised by the kiss. It was _different._ Really nice, but different than what is was used to.

Piper shrugged. "I just felt like doing it."

"Hmm…" The brunette shrugged as well before letting her head fall on Piper's lap again.

" _Piper._ " Alex tried out the older woman's name as she stroked her raven hair. _She liked it._

"Yes?"

The brunette giggled. "Piiiipeeeerrr." She giggled again. _She really liked it._

"You are really drunk, kid." Piper pointed out, not able to contain a chuckle herself.

"I'm not a kid." She whined with a pout.

"Al?" The blonde asked, insecurely this time.

"Yeah..?"

After thinking for a while, the older woman mumbled out, "Nothing."

The brunette shrugged and let it go.

Piper stroked her hair again. _I think I'm falling in love with you._

 ** _A/N: In the next chapter Piper will go over Alex's place to help her with her homework so if you have any suggestions on how to spice things up feel free to leave them on the review section. Your feedback is motivation to keep writing this story. You guys rock!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First, I'd like to thank you for all your feedback and suggestions. I tried to use all of them in the chapter (Jealous Alex is coming up in a future chapter and it involves Larry.) If I had followed my original plan for this, it would turn out 60000+ words, so I had to cut it (It still is the biggest chapter I've posted) This is quite smutty and there is more Dom!Pipes. Enjoy :)**

 **By the way, I found the questions/answers on the internet so don't pay much attention to that, please.**

The school day was done and Piper was getting to her car. Today she hadn't seen Alex and didn't know if the brunette was avoiding her or not. Nevertheless, she had promised to help her with her homework and she was planning to keep that promise.

She was making her way out of the parking when she saw Alex walking alone in the middle of the parking lot. "Where are you going?" Piper rolled down the window and slowed down the car.

Surprised, the younger woman stopped to look at Piper. "To the bus stop." She said like it was obvious.

"No need to. Hop in." The blonde pressed a button and unlocked the doors.

"Are you offering me a ride?"

"Well, since I was going to come to your place later anyways, I thought I could save you from taking the bus and drive you there."

Alex's brows knitted together. "Coming to my place?"

"To help you with your homework."

She scoffed. "Jesus Christ… You meant it?"

"Yup. You are not getting out of it." Piper was pretty determined about it.

The brunette rolled her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't take no for an answer and started to walk to the passenger side. She was opening the door when Nicky called out her name.

"Hey, Vause! Didn't know you had a ride." As she spoke she got nearer and nearer to the car.

"It kind of just happened right now."

Nicky's eyes widened as she looked at the driver's seat. "Wait, is that blondie?"

"Hey, Nicky." Piper said with an awkward wave. "I can give you a ride too. Is your house close to Alex's?"

She let out a quiet laugh. "Not quite. And I have a car, by the way."

"Oh."

"So, how come you've decided to play uber?"

Before Alex could stop her, Piper said, "I'll be helping Alex with her homework."

Nicky smirked. "Is that what we're calling it now? _Homework?_ "

"Fuck off, Nichols!" Alex flashed her the middle finger before getting in the car and slamming the door hard.

"Love you too!" She shouted. "Have fun."

"What was that?" Piper asked while they were getting out of the school parking.

The brunette looked outside the window before blurting, "I kind of have told her about us- but I promise she won't say anything."

"Alex!" Piper blushed at the thought of Alex discussing her with Nicky.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell her much."

"Just the important parts?"

Alex chuckled. "Yeah…"

"Like how good I was?"

"Exactly."

"I, um, don't have anything for us to eat back at my place, so maybe you want to pick up some takeout?"

Without saying anything, Piper took a sharp right turn. "You were supposed to turn left." Alex pointed out.

"There's a diner I like not far from here. Thought it would be better than takeout."

The brunette couldn't hide the smile that ghosted on her lips. "Is this a date?"

"No. I just thought that you would be more into doing homework after having a satisfying meal."

"Whatever you say…"

…

Ten minutes later, Piper parked her car outside of the diner, which wasn't as big as Alex figured it would be.

"I can't picture you coming to this place." The brunette admitted after they had been seated and placed their order.

"My friend Polly brought me here once and I liked it." In reality, it was Larry who had asked her on a date with him here, but she didn't want to bring him up.

"I haven't been to one of those in ages."

"You don't go out with Nicky?"

"Believe it or not, Nicky is very rich. So we go to fancy restaurants and be total shits. It's very fun- you should try it."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. She _literally_ lives in a mansion. Hates it, though. Prefers staying at my place whenever she has the chance."

Piper let out a laugh.

"What?"

"I just pictured Nicky in a ball gown. And she wore lots of jewelry and high heels."

Alex chuckled. "I have a picture."

"No way!"

The brunette took out her phone and started looking for the picture. "Her parents throw her a ball for every birthday she has, but I think this was on her seventeenth one." When she finally found the picture, she passed the phone to Piper.

"God… She looks miserable." Nicky was in a light blue gown and her hair was curled up. Earnings that were way too big hung from her ears and it was the first time Piper saw her with make-up.

"She was. We stayed there for an hour or two and then left to celebrate our own way."

"Wait- _we_?"

Alex cursed under her breath. "Nicky said that she wasn't attending if I wasn't there and her mother had to invite me. Bitch made me wear a-" She stopped herself before saying more.

"You in a ball gown? I need a picture."

"I don't have one." She lied.

"Yes, you do. Show me."

"No. You'll make fun of me."

Piper took the brunette's hand in her palms. "Never."

With a defeated sigh, Alex showed her the picture.

"Alex…" The blonde couldn't find the words.

"You promised that you wouldn't mock me."

"Al, you are gorgeous." She was wearing a long black gown that had a v-shaped neck, her hair was straightened and wore a neckless that must have cost a fortune. Unlike Nicky, the whole look complimented her. "You look-"

"Like a Disney princess?"

Piper laughed. "I think you are too dark to be a Disney princess."

"An evil witch maybe?"

"Nah, you are too hot."

"Thanks." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you look like a what's it called…" The blonde thought for a while. "A succubus!"

"A what?"

"A succubus. It's like a demon-"

"Wow, gee thanks."

Piper rolled her eyes and continued, "A demon that preys on men and consumes their power during sex."

"Hm… That's exactly me, except I'm the lesbian version of it."

Piper laughed and said, "I'd let you consume me." It was meant as a joke but didn't sound one.

"You would?" Alex arched her eyebrow.

"Well, I couldn't resist you looking like that." She pointed at the picture. "Nobody could."

"Note to self- find that dress."

Piper was about to say something, but the waitress brought them their milkshakes, interrupting her.

"Now it's your turn to show me an embarrassing photo." Alex said, taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Yours wasn't embarrassing. You looked phenomenal."

"It was for me."

"I don't have many embarrassing photos… Cal sent me a video, though." She laughed at the thought.

"Who's Cal? And what kind of video."

"Cal is my big brother and it's a video from my high school days. I don't know where he found that."

"I wanna see."

Piper got up from her seat and went to sit next to Alex so both could watch the video.

"So, this is from my days when I thought I could be a cheerleader." She pressed play.

"You look hot in the uniform."

"Thanks."

They started watching the video, which was low quality and shaky. "I don't get why this is embarrassing." The girls were now forming a pyramid and Piper was on the last row.

"I am terribly afraid of bees. And one sat on my shoulder."

A grin tugged at the edges of Alex's mouth, getting prepared for what was about to happen.

"I panicked." Just as she said it, young Piper, used her hand to scare the bee away, letting go of the girl on top of her causing the whole pyramid to crumble.

"Oh my god." Alex was laughing so hard she was shaking.

"It's not funny." The blonde whined. "The whole school hated me after that. And I got kicked out of the cheerleaders."

The brunette turned sideways so she could be facing her. " _Aw…_ Poor Pipes."

"Not only did I get laughed at, I hit my arm pretty bad too." Alex was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

With the smile still on her lips, the brunette leaned forward, as if to kiss Piper. Her lips touched Piper's but before it could be an actual kiss, the waitress came back with their burgers, making Alex fall back at her seat.

"I should return to my seat." Her heart racing after the almost kiss. She was disappointed that it didn't happen, but also glad.

Alex caught her arm. "Don't. It'll be easier to steal fries from you this way."

The blonde laughed, happy that Alex liked having her close, just like she did.

"This is a decent date."

"It's not a date." Piper said while taking a bite of her burger.

"Feels like one." The brunette took a fry from Piper's plate and plopped it in her mouth.

"Hey!" She smacked her hand when she tried to take another. "It doesn't feel like a date."

"No?" With a smirk, Alex stole another fry. And another. _And another._

"Stop it!" The blonde was struggling to keep up with Alex's hands.

Since she couldn't stop Alex's swift hands by trying to catch them, she started tickling the younger woman -which proved to be very ticklish- on the belly.

"You are not playing fair." The brunette said in between giggles.

"All is fair in love and war."

"I yield!" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes from the laughter.

With a satisfied look, Piper stopped tickling her and plopped one of Alex's fries in her mouth. "Okay, it kind of feels like a date. But it's not. And it shouldn't be."

The smile that appeared on Alex's lips with the blonde's confession, quickly faded when hearing the rest of her words.

"We should get going if we want to make progress." Piper finally said. "I'll pay."

"Are you absolutely sure it's not a date?"

"Shut up."

…

"Mi casa es su casa." Alex said as they walked in the apartment.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure. First door on the left."

After being done with the bathroom, she started making her way back to the living room. As she did, she passed Alex's bedroom- the door was wide open. The brunette was getting out of her jeans, revealing her panties. She couldn't help herself but stare at her.

"You know, I don't have to put the yoga pants on if you prefer me this way." Alex said with a smirk.

"We can start with Healy's paper, don't you think?" Piper said, trying to change the topic and to stop staring at Alex.

"Or you could just fuck him and ask him to give me good grades." The brunette said falling on the bed.

"Stop it."

Alex raised her hands in a _don't shoot_ gesture.

Piper stood awkwardly by the door as Alex opened her backpack. "What, are you a vampire now? Do you need an invitation?"

The blonde rolled her eyes as she walked into Alex's bedroom and sat on her bed.

"This is extremely hard. I don't remember him teaching us that." The brunette passed a pack of papers to Piper.

"Let me take a look."

Alex placed her hand on the blonde's thigh.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not looking away from the papers.

"Touching you." The brunette said with an innocent smile.

"Alex." She groaned when the younger woman started stroking her inner thigh.

"Something wrong, Pipes?"

Gathering all her strength, the blonde grabbed Alex's hand, stopping its movement.

"Stop distracting me. This may not seem like it, but it's very important for your future." She said softly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "My future will be determined by if Healy fails me or not?"

"Yes. Now let me get back to _your_ project."

"But I'm horny." The brunette whined taking Piper's hand. "Remember your little promise?" She placed it on her bare inner thigh, dangerously close to her centre.

"Yes." Her breath was shaky. "I promised you that I would help you with your homework."

"That's not the one I was referring to." Alex said in a melodic voice.

With a frustrated sigh, Piper let the papers down and turned to Alex. "How about we finish your work and then we can have a proper movie night like I promised you -popcorn and all- and then I finally fuck you." It was a good deal, right?

"The movie night sounds good, but how about you fuck me right now. We are in a bed, after all…"

"You won't be focused after that. We need to do this." Piper was getting really frustrated.

"Maybe I should just get myself off while you watch. You seemed to enjoy that last time."

Piper had enough. With a swift movement, she pushed Alex on her back and straddled her. "You want me to fuck you?" She had the brunette's hands pinned above her head and her lips were almost touching hers.

"Yes." She breathed, trying to lift her body to kiss the blonde.

"You want to scream my name while I eat you out?" Her voice was husky.

"Yes." The brunette moaned, feeling the wetness pool between her legs. Even though she loved being the one in control, she could lie about how hot Piper was right now. The fact that Alex made the blonde turn into this, turned her on.

"Good. Then you'll behave and do your homework."

They spent the next few hours working on Healy's project and Piper was happy to see Alex get better and better at it. Of course, the brunette didn't stop with her advances, but things were under control. Especially after the had left the bed for the dining room.

While Piper was reexamining the paper for the last time, the brunette got up from her seat and went to the blonde. She started placing little kisses on the back of her neck and said, "You've read it a million times. It's perfect, Pipes."

"I've shown you how to deal with this kind of projects. Promise me that you'll be doing each one they give you." She finally put the papers down.

"I promise." She breathed against her neck.

"You still have to study for the Biology test you have tomorrow."

"Ugh! I hate you."

"Doing the project wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Compared to what we could have been doing, it was awful." After meeting the blonde's stern look she added, "It was as bad or hard as I thought it would have been."

"See? You just need to do it the right way. There are many different ways to help you memorize things better."

"And I suppose you are going to tell me all of those, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, first, you're going to have to find the Biology book, so good luck with that."

"Alex."

"I'll give you a hint. It's in one of my drawers."

"Why the hell is it in one of your drawers."

Alex shrugged. Shaking her head in disapproval, the blonde got up and left for Alex's room. She opened the drawers one by one. All Piper found was clothes. _And Alex's vibrator._ Which was way bigger than the blonde's. She closed the drawer quickly, trying to erase the image of the brunette using it from her mind.

"Did you find it?" Alex asked when she returned to the dining room.

"No. I searched all of them. I even-" She paused, wondering if Alex had wanted her to find it. "I found your vibrator."

"Oh." The brunette smirked. "Why are you blushing?" She teased.

"Alex, it was massive." She felt her face turn crimson red. "There's no way you-"

The smirk grew wider. "You wanna see?"

"No." Piper lied.

"I lied to you- the book was never in the drawers. It was in my backpack all along." She admitted.

"You asshole."

Piper left for the brunette's room again, but this time returned with the book in her hands.

"Which chapters do you have to learn?"

"It's more of a pop quiz rather than a test. The teacher gave us 100 questions with answers and only 15 of them will be featured in the actual quiz." Alex pulled out a piece of paper from the book and handed it to Piper.

"We better get started, then."

…

After 87 questions Alex groaned, "How many left?"

"Not too many. And you only got 17 of them wrong, so you won't have to revise a lot."

"I think there is no more energy left in me."

Alex was right- Piper might have pushed her a bit too much. But it was for her own good. "Let's make this more fun. You answer right, I take off something. You answer wrong, you take off something."

"This is a win-win situation, I like it."

"Influenza disease is caused by what?"

"Bacteria."

"Wrong. By virus."

With a shrug, Alex removed her shirt.

"Leukaemia is caused by the over-production of what?"

"WBCs?"

"Correct." She said while removing her shirt.

"You know, you have an advantage. Since you started with pants and I didn't."

"It was your choice to not wear pants. Where is Thyroid gland situated?"

"Below the Larynx."

"Yes." Even though she was glad that Alex knew most of these, she really wished she got at least one wrong.

"Now the real fun starts." The brunette licked her lips as Piper removed her jeans.

"Which organelle in the cell, other than the nucleus, contains DNA?"

"Lysosome?"

"Nope. Mitochondria."

However, Alex didn't seem to mind that she got it wrong. With a devilish smirk, she removed her bra, letting her breasts hang free. "Are you sure you want to continue this and not just have sex?" She asked in a husky voice.

"Oh, we are going to have sex." Piper helped Alex get up on the table. "But we are continuing this. I'm going to be asking you questions. If you stop, I stop. And if you get it wrong, I stop until you get it right. Understand?"

Alex looked at Piper, her eyes wide in surprise. She couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Understand?" Her tone was harsher this time.

"Yes."

"Great." And with that, she removed her panties, revealing her glistening centre. "You really were horny, huh?"

Alex let out a soft growl.

"So, first question. What is referred to as the graveyard of RBCs?"

"Um… Spleen?" The brunette let out a moan as the blonde dragged two fingers up and down her wet folds.

"Correct. Urine gets its yellow color from what?"

"I know that. From… Urochrome. - _oh god_." Piper slowly, oh so slowly inserted one finger in Alex's pussy before dragging it out and sliding it back in with a torturous pace. "Could you maybe go a little faster, or add more fingers?"

"The more you answer, the more you earn. What are chromosomes made up of?"

"I don't know." She started moving her hips in an attempt to get more friction.

"Guess. And stop moving your hips."

"DNA?"

"Close." And then Piper dragged out the finger.

"Piper!"

"You need to answer."

"I don't know."

Piper decided that she should just tell her the answer and move on, instead of pushing her more. "DNA and proteins. Which is the longest bone in the human body?"

"Femur."

"Good." She thrust two finger in Alex's tight hole, meeting no resistance at all, due to how wet it was. This time, her pace was faster and harder but not as much as Alex wanted it to be. "Which blood group is a universal recipient?"

"AB."

"And which blood group is a universal donor?"

"O." Which came out more of an _aw,_ as the brunette moaned when Piper curled her fingers inside of her, hitting her g-spot.

"Look at you. You know the answers after all." Piper couldn't hide how proud with herself she was. She had managed to get Alex to study and have sex with her- at the same time. "I'll let you choose. You want another finger or attentions to your tits?"

"My t-tits." She managed in between moans.

"Good choice." Piper let out a moan herself as she let her free hand squeeze the brunette's breast, "What does hemostasis refer to?"

"Insufficient blood supply in human beings."

"Correct." The blonde gave Alex's nipple a pinch as she thrust her fingers knuckle deep.

"FUCK!" Her eyes fluttered close. "I'm so close Pipes."

"You can't cum just yet." There was nothing more she wanted than watching the brunette cum on her fingers but they had to review all the questions. "We have to finish with this."

"I don't think I can control it anymore." She could feel her walls pulsing against Piper's fingers, indicating her upcoming orgasm.

Alex was almost there when Piper removed her fingers, which were coated in her arousal. "What the fuck!?" She shouted.

"When you have gained control, I can start again."

Alex closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. "I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She breathed, desperate for contact.

With a smirk, Piper entered Alex with three fingers making her let out a throaty moan. "Fuck you."

"No, this is all about you, hon."

"What animal has the maximum number of ribs?"

"Snake." She was rewarded with Piper pressing down on clit with her thumb.

"Which vitamin helps in the process of blood clotting?"

"K."

Piper pulled off the fingers and sucked them clean.

"Was it wrong?" The brunette whimpered at the loss of the feeling.

"No."

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because the questions are over and I can finally use my mouth the way I wanted to."

Alex's pussy twitched in anticipation as Piper placed herself in between her thighs. The blonde licked her a few times, tasting her, before moving to her clit. She flicked it a few times before sucking hard on it. In the same time, her hands started kneading her breasts.

"God, Pipes." She moaned. "I need-"

"I know what you need." The blonde said softly. She had teased Alex for too long; it was finally time to give her some relief. Without a warning, she trusted her tongue in as deep as she could making Alex moan loudly.

"I'm very very close."

A few more thrusts and Alex was over the edge. It felt like an eternity before she was breathing normally and was not shaking anymore.

"I could have never imagined that you were that good." Alex said with a sated voice.

Piper rose up with the biggest smirk on her face. "You squirted."

"What? No, I didn't." She looked at the blonde's face which was covered in her cum. "I just came a lot." She whispered with a blush.

" _Aw,_ Al." Piper kissed the brunette softly, giving her a taste of herself. "I find it extremely hot that your orgasm was so good that you squirted."

"I did not." She hissed, getting off the table. "You should clean your face."

" _You_ should clean my face."

Without breaking eye contact, Alex slowly dragged her tongue on Piper's cheek gathering her cum. After that, she used her fingers to collect what was left. She then started sucking each finger clean, while always starting at Piper with sex eyes.

"Don't you taste wonderful?"

"Not better than you." She kissed the blonde passionately. "Which reminds me." She let her hand snake at the waistband of the blonde's jeans.

"Alex- we made a deal. I fuck you and we put all of this behind us."

Surprising Piper, the brunette removed her hand without any protests. "We are still having the movie night, right?"

"Of course." She said with a smile, glad that Alex was behaving.

"Great." Alex returned the smile. "I'm going to make some popcorn, how about you choose the movie this time?"

"Deal."

Alex kept smiling. Because she was going to fuck Piper tonight. And she would tease the blonde until she was begging her. Their first time, she was soft on Piper, but after all that teasing it was finally time to show her who was the boss.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter is Dom!Alex, so feel free to leave a suggestion on what should happen. I'm thinking of including some fluff in it too. Also, I was thinking of maybe the school having a trip that lasts a few days ;) What do you think about that? I appreciate your feedback so much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello guys. Thank you so much for the incredible feedback. It means the world to me. Also, we are so close to 100 follows/alerts. If we could reach that, it would be amazing. Enjoy 3**

"Hey, since I'm already naked, I'm gonna hop in the shower and then go make the popcorn."

"Sure, yeah." The blonde said, absentmindedly.

"You are free to join me. There's nothing better than a nice shower before going to bed."

"I don't think I should. I mean, do you shower with Nicky?"

"No, but I haven't had sex with Nicky."

"I'll just go pick the movie."

"Okay."

Alex made her way to the bathroom. After tying her hair into a messy bun, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away the exhaustion. Not after 5 minutes, she heard footsteps approaching the door.

Piper hesitantly opened the door, wondering if it was too late to go back. Taking a deep breath, she removed her bra and then the panties. When she opened the shower door, she was met with a smirking brunette.

"I knew that you would come." She said smugly.

"I can't resist showers. It's my happy place."

"You can't resist me." Alex teased.

The blonde chuckled. "I can't resist the two of you combined."

"Come closer, I don't bite." She wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, pulling her towards her. "Not unless you want me to."

Right now, Piper was under the stream of pleasantly hot water and had the wet and naked body of Alex practically on her. It was heaven. The only thing that would make it better…

"Will you help me with my back?" The brunette asked sexily.

"Sure." Piper's voice came out hoarse as the younger woman poured liquid soap into her hands.

She started at the shoulders, rubbing and massaging until the tension was gone. She then let her hands travel lower, rubbing up and down, until Alex's whole back was covered in soap.

"Mmm…" The brunette moaned. "You are really good at this. You feel like a professional masseur."

"Thanks." Piper said with a smile. "Do you maybe want extra attention somewhere?"

"Yeah." She took the blonde's hands and slowly brought them to her breasts, groping them through Piper's hands.

Both women moaned in unison. "It's not fair to use my weakness against me." The blonde whined, massaging Alex's tits, covering them in soap.

"Nobody is stopping you from using _my_ weakness against me." Alex pointed out, turning around so she can be facing Piper.

"The great Alex Vause has a weakness?" She teased, her hands making their way back to the brunette's breasts.

Instead of answering, Alex grabbed the blonde's ass making her yelp in surprise.

"I should have figured it out." The blonde said with a soft laugh.

"Mmm…" Without moving her hands, she kissed Piper passionately, a kiss the blonde eagerly accepted, despite her earlier refusal.

Deepening the kiss, Alex pushed the blonde roughly against the wall, making her moan at the feeling of the cold tiles pressing on her bare back. She let out a laugh when she felt Piper grinding against her thigh. "What are you doing?"

The blonde looked up with a confused expression, but didn't stop her movements. The feeling of her pussy against Alex's soft thigh was out of this world. "What do you mean?"

It felt equally amazing for the brunette, but she had a game to play. "You are fucking yourself on my thigh."

Still confused, Piper let out a moan when her clit came in contact with Alex's skin. "And..?"

"I promised you no sex, and I have to keep my promise, don't I?" She asked with a devilish smirk.

" _Alex_." Piper growled when the brunette removed her thigh.

"I'll go make the popcorn now." Alex announced placing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead, leaving her naked and alone in the shower, aching for her touch.

…

"Here's the popcorn." The brunette said happily, stepping into her room. After noticing that Piper, just like her, had a towel wrapped around her said, "Look, it's late-"

"You want to cancel the movie night?" Piper asked, unable to hide her disappointment.

"No, I just thought-" She paused, uncertain if she should say it. It was something new for her, but that wasn't the problem -she was sure she wanted her- she was unsure if Piper would say yes. "I thought that maybe you wanted to spend the night here. Considering that the movie will end up late." She bit her lip, anticipating the answer.

"I'd love too. But I don't have any clothes."

With a grin on her face, Alex said, "I'll give you some. Even though sleeping naked doesn't sound bad."

As Piper rolled her eyes, the brunette opened some of her drawers and took out two spaghetti strap shirts and two boy-shorts. "Is that enough?" She asked, passing them to the blonde.

"Oh yeah, it's perfect actually. Thank-" The words got caught up in her throat, when Alex let her towel fall on the ground.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." She commented on the blonde's behavior.

"I know." Piper said sternly, letting her own towel drop. Alex was playing a game but Piper was unsure what the rules were just yet.

"So, what movie did you choose?" The brunette asked, getting in her sleepwear.

"A random movie with great rating." She replied, wearing what Alex gave her.

"Sounds fascinating." Alex teased. "We should go to my mum's bedroom. It has a Tv so we don't have to see it from my laptop and the bed is way bigger."

"We will sleep on your mother's bed?"

"Who said that we will be sleeping together?" She asked, her face dead serious.

"Oh, I, um… I just thought that- Never mind."

"Let's go." Alex said, picking up the bowl with the popcorn.

…

The two women lay on the bed, none of them really watching the movie. Piper had that terrible ache between her legs and she knew that the only solution would be to take care of it. She would be quick and quiet- Alex wouldn't even understand what she was doing.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"No." The brunette said flatly.

Piper let out a nervous laugh. "What do you mean _no_?"

"You want to go and get yourself off. You can't. If you want something, all you have to do is ask."

"Alex…"

"Yes?"

"I'm asking you." She wouldn't say the words just yet.

"Asking me to do what?"

" _You know what._ " The blonde hissed.

"Say it."

"Fuck me."

"Who are you talking to?" Alex was going to take it as far as it went.

"You. I'm talking to you, _Alex._ "

"And what's the magic word?"

Right now, she hated Alex. " _Abracadabra_?"

"Funny. I guess we should get back to watching the movie."

" _Please_." It was almost frantic.

"Good." She said with a satisfied smile. "Now say it all together."

Piper closed her eyes. "Please fuck me, Alex."

"Not so hard, huh?" She asked, straddling Piper.

The brunette started by placing small kisses on her jaw line and then moved lower to her neck, where she sucked and bit softly at the tender skin.

"Al, baby, maybe go a little faster?" Piper wrapped her hands around the younger woman's waist, bringer her closer.

Alex slapped her hands away and pinned them to the sides of the bed. "No touching for you. If you can't keep them there, I'll have to tie you up." Her voice was stern and demanding. "And I will set the pace." She then continued placing kisses, even slower.

Piper let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to keep her hands off the brunette.

"Something wrong, Pipes?" She teased. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

The blonde shook her head.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me fast and hard."

Alex laughed. "Why should I? You teased me mercilessly. I just think I should repay the favor."

"Alex, please." The blonde breathed out.

"You are learning to beg. That will be useful for you." She removed Piper's shorts making her sigh in relief thinking that she would get what she wanted. That made Alex let out a cruel laugh.

"Look at you, already wet for me." She observed, licking her lips. "Can your boyfriend make you wet like that?" Alex asked, while dragging her finger up and down Piper's thigh, never touching her centre.

"No…" The blonde whimpered.

"Can _anyone_ make you wet like that?"

" _No_." She whispered.

"What was that?" The brunette asked, digging her nails into Piper's soft thigh.

"No!" She shouted. "Only you. Only you can make me that wet."

"And who is the best at fucking you?" She asked, with a satisfied smile.

"You."

"That's right baby." Instead of finally playing attention to Piper's aching cunt, she removed her shirt, leaving her completely bare. "And who has control?" She started kneading her breasts, earning soft moans and groans from the blonde.

Piper didn't answer and Alex pinched her nipple extra hard- something that Piper seemed to enjoy. "I asked you a question." She growled.

"You. You have control."

"Good girl…" Alex surprised Piper by flicking her nipple with her tongue. "Good girls get rewarded." She continued flicking it until it was rock hard and then took it into her mouth, where she sucked hard on it. "You like that?"

"Very much."

"Maybe I should make you cum by just touching your tits." The brunette said, taking the other breast in her mouth.

"No." It was nothing more than a gasp, but it was frantic. She needed Alex in her.

"You want attention to your cunt?"

Piper nodded eagerly.

"Remember how you teased me with _one_ finger?"

"I wanted you to finish with the questions." Piper whined, trying to defend herself.

"So it was for me? You didn't enjoy it at all. Is that it?"

The blonde remained silent.

"Admit it."

"I liked seeing you under my mercy." Her voice was nothing but a whisper. "But I did fuck you like you wanted when we were done."

"That you did." Alex looked at the pool of wetness that was dripping onto the sheets between Piper's legs. She then positioned herself between the blonde's thighs, hanging her legs on her shoulders.

"Mmm, Alex." The blonde moaned when the younger woman bit on her thigh.

The pace she choice to lick Piper's slit was so slow that it was more torture than pleasure. The pressure she put on the opening was almost non-existent. Another identical lick. And one last. By that time, the blonde was shaking, doing her best not to move her hands or hips. Something that turned out to be impossible when Alex wrapped her lips around her clit.

The moment she felt Piper's hands on her head, pushing her closer to her centre, she stopped. "I told you to not move your hands." The brunette growled.

"S-sorry. I couldn't help it. You were so good and-"

Alex tsked. "Flattery won't get you anywhere." She observed the sight in front of her. "Turn around. On your fours."

When the blonde followed her instruction, she continued, "You wanted me to fuck you hard and fast, is that right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, be careful what you wish for." With that, Alex thrust three fingers in her tight hole, meeting no resistant at all. Her pace was unforgiving. Each thrust came faster and harder than the last. Piper seemed to be in heaven. Her arousal had covered her thighs and Alex's hand and was now dripping down her leg.

"Yes Alex! YES!" She screamed, when the brunette pressed down on her clit roughly with her palm.

"Is that good enough?"

"So so _so_ good…" Piper was close. Alex's teasing and this amazing pace were bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Nah, I don't think it is _just it_."

And from a second to another, Piper goes from deliciously full to empty. "Alex!" She watched as the younger woman got up from the bed and made her way to her drawers.

"You seemed to be interested in this." Alex held up her vibrator for the blonde to see, before making her way back to the bed. "You can turn around. _For now._ "

Piper changed into a sitting position, facing the brunette. She watched as Alex removed her boy shorts and only now noticed how wet she was. The thought of the younger woman getting so aroused by dominating Piper, made her gush out even more wetness.

"You seemed to be worried about its size." She ran a finger along the length of it. "But I'll show you that you have nothing to be afraid of." And then, after lifting her hips slightly, she slipped the vibrator inside her. After waiting for some moments to adjust to being so full, she started moving it in and out, picking up the pace with each thrust.

"See?" Her voice was shaky. "It's the perfect size." Alex moaned, as she turned it on and it started vibrating inside her tight pussy.

Piper was going delirious by watching the sight in front of her. Alex right now could be described as a sex goddess. She was perfection.

"What are you waiting for? Massage my breasts."

It was an order Piper was more than happy to follow. She quickly threw off the brunette's shirt and then took her gorgeous tits in her hands. The blonde loved how they fit perfectly in her palm or how heavy they were.

The attention to her breasts combined with the unbelievable feeling of being so full sent Alex over the edge, screaming the blonde's name. "That was nice." She breathed out after having recovered from her climax, removing the vibrator who was covered in her cum and arousal. "Aren't I the best? I even lubricated it for you."

Piper moaned at Alex's words and at the thought of what was about to happen.

"You can get on your fours now." After Piper returned to her previous position, the brunette ran her hand over her firm ass. "Are you ready for me, Pipes?" Before she could answer, Alex slammed the vibrator in her cunt making her scream in pleasure. "Of course you are. You _always_ are."

It only took some thrusts and Piper's orgasm ripped through her. "OH GOD, ALEEEXX!" She shook violently as it took control of her. She hadn't even started to get off her high, when she realized that Alex hadn't stopped thrusting. Seconds after that, her second climax overwhelmed her. By the time her third one hit her, she was unsure if Alex was planning on stopping.

Like a silent answer to her thoughts, the brunette took out the vibrator and Piper collapsed on the bed. "How was that?"

However the blonde didn't reply. She lay down on the bed, breathing in and out.

"Pipes…" No response. "Piper. Can you listen to me?" Suddenly, she was afraid that she pushed her too far.

"Yes. Sorry for not replying." Getting out every word needed effort. "You really exhausted me. In a good way."

Alex let out a relieved laugh. "You'll be sore tomorrow. Sorry for that." She said softly.

"Nah, it was worth it. I really enjoyed it and so did you."

The brunette let herself fall on the bed next to Piper. "You know, when I asked we wouldn't be sleeping together- it was part of my act."

"I figured." Piper said with a smile that quickly faded. "Oh my god, we totally just fucked at your mother's bed." She turned around and buried her face in hands.

Alex laughed. "Don't worry, I'll change the sheets which you _destroyed._ She won't find out."

"I guess you've done that many times, huh?" Without meaning it to, it came out bitterly.

"You are actually the first one on my mother's bed. The first one to stay over for that fact."

The smile returned on Piper's lips. _That meant something, right?_ "What time is it?" When the younger woman shrugged, she checked her phone. "It's pretty late." What she didn't mention was how many missed calls from Larry and Polly she had. She would deal with them later. Now she was with Alex.

"Huh… We should get some rest."

"Yeah… Come here." She opened her arms, inviting Alex to her embrace.

The brunette arched an eyebrow. "You want to _snuggle_?"

"You said it yourself how much you loved sleeping on me."

"I was drunk." Alex complained.

"That doesn't change anything."

With an _ugh,_ Alex let Piper wrap her arms around her, denying how good it felt.

….

"You've been turning around for many minutes now." Alex turned around to face the blonde. "Something wrong?" Her voice was soft and there was a tingle of fear in it.

"No." Piper replied. "I just can't sleep, I guess."

"And I thought I had exhausted you. Maybe you want another round?" She teased, but when she only got a bitter smile from the blonde, she got really worried. "What's wrong? Talk to me, Pipes."

Piper cupped the younger woman's face and kissed her lips tenderly. "It's not you, if that's what you are worried about." She stroked her face with her thumb, as ocean blue eyes melting with emerald green ones. "You were perfect. You always are."

Alex laughed nervously. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

The blonde laughed too. "If you sucked at bed or were a complete asshole we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What if I was a complete asshole but didn't suck at bed?" She teased.

"It all would be so easier." Piper said sincerely. "You would just be a sex buddy. Or if you were _that_ annoying, nothing."

A smile crept on the brunette's lips. "So, I'm more than a sex buddy?"

"Of course, you idiot! You are my friend." She paused. "My friend with whom I love to have sex with."

"Since you want to talk instead of sleep, how about we get out on the balcony?"

"And watch the stars?" The blonde smiled, giving a chaste kiss to Alex. "I missed you, my little sap."

"Don't make fun of me." She whined, pouting. "I'm sensitive."

Piper jumped up from the bed. "I love it when you are sensitive."

The brunette got up too and after she opened the door to the small balcony, she stepped out.

"When I was little, I used to stay up late and look at the stars." She placed her hands on the railing, leaning against it. "I even named them."

"I want to see pictures of baby Alex." Piper said, moving next to the younger woman. "Do you remember the names?"

"Some of them. Like this one-" She pointed at a star, "-is Mr. Starry and he was my star."

Piper laughed with all her heart. " _Mr. Starry?_ "

"I was eight… I thought that he was watching over me, protecting me. I even gave my mum one, for the same reason."

" _Aw…_ What did you name that?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise I won't."

Alex hesitated. "Mrs. Starry." A muffled laughed escaped Piper's lips. "Hey, I wasn't very creative back then."

"It may not be very creative, but it's cute." The blonde said reassuringly, placing her hand on the younger woman's at the railing.

"You want me to give you a star?" Alex felt silly the moment the words escaped her lips. _What is wrong with me?! Of course she doesn't,_ she chastised herself.

"I would love to." Her voice was barely audible. Piper knew it sounded crazy, but it may have been one of the best things somebody gifted her. Something about Alex wanting to give her something to keep her safe, made her heart melt.

"O-okay…" The brunette said, with a soft smile. "You can have this one-" She pointed at a star. It was the biggest and shiniest in the sky. "-and since you are so much better at naming things, you get to name it."

"Alex." The blonde said simply.

"What?" She asked, confused by the blonde.

" _Alex._ I name it Alex." Piper took the younger woman's face in her hands. "You know why?"

Alex shook her head.

"Well, it's the most beautiful star and the shiniest." Alex was fighting the tears. "But it's also the most important one. You know why?" The brunette shook her head again. "Because someone very important gave it to me. Someone I care about very much."

Alex couldn't help but let the tears stream down her face.

"I don't know what you are -what _we_ are- but I'm glad that you, _Alex Vause,_ came to my life." While saying that, Piper embraced Alex tightly.

The brunette buried her face in the older woman's neck and let the tears run freely. While sobs escaped her lips, her body shook against Piper's. She was never this emotional around people- not even Nicky.

"Wanna go inside?" Piper asked after the younger woman had calmed down a little bit.

"Yeah." Her voice was hoarse.

The blonde led Alex inside her room and onto the bed. She covered her with the sheets before stepping under them herself. "You don't have to hide from me." She said softly and kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"Will you be my little spoon?" The brunette sounded vulnerable.

Piper laughed. "God, how can you be so cute and adorable that I want to hug you all day long but at the same time so hot and sexy that I want to fuck your brains out?" She asked, becoming Alex's little spoon.

"Nobody has called me cute or adorable in a long time." The brunette said, pulling Piper closer, wanting to feel her warmth against her body.

"Well, nobody knows you then."

With a smile, Alex pressed her lips against Piper's neck. "Goodnight, Pipes."

"Goodnight, Al."

And it was indeed going to be one of the best night both women had in a very long time.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this extra sexy chapter since I thought that they should stop having sex for a while and explore their feelings. I'm so happy that you liked my idea of the school trip. It's not going to be on next chapter or the chapter after that because I want some things to happen before that, but it will be coming. Thanks again for all you support.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks so much for more than 100 followers/alerts. You are the reason this is a thing. This chapter is a bit more angsty than normal because they need to deal with their feeling soon. (There is fluff in it too) Enjoy.**

Alex woke up to the sound of her cellphone ringing. She unwrapped her arms from around the blonde who was still sleeping and picked it up.

"Yes?" She asked in a low voice.

"Morning sunshine."

"Ugh, Nicky. You woke me up."

"You forgot about _our thing_?"

"What? Of course not! I just…" She paused. "Do you mind picking me up from the school?"

"The school? What's going on? And why are you whispering."

 _Silence_.

"Oh my god! Blondie stayed over."

"Good job Sherlock Homes. Now stop shouting or you'll wake her up."

"Did you two snuggle after making love?" Nicky asked sarcastically.

"No." Alex said, pulling the sheets closer to her. "We snuggled after fucking." It felt weird saying that.

"Who are you and what did you did to my best friend?" She joked.

Instead of coming up with a snarky remark the brunette simply said, "Don't."

And by that, Nicky knew that it was serious. "Alex… Do you lo-" She stopped herself. "Do you _care_ about her?"

"Yes." Alex breathed out.

"Have you told her? That it's more than a one-night stand?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because if we become _something,_ she'll need to learn about me -about _us-._ And if she does, she will run away and that will be perfectly normal because our job is crazy, Nicky. Piper will be afraid of me." Her voice became shakier the more she spoke.

"I don't think she will. She is not as WASPy as she looks." Nicky said reassuringly. "You should take a leap of faith."

"I will not risk losing her." Alex laughed bitterly. "What makes you think that even if she isn't appalled by my job, she will want us to be in a relationship?"

"I've seen her look at you. That's enough proof."

"No it's n-" She stopped talking when she saw the blonde shifting. "She's waking up. I have to close. Pick me up from the school." Before Nicky could say anything, she hung up.

"Did I wake you up?" Alex asked softly while Piper rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't think so. How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly."

Piper sighed happily. "Can I use your shower?"

"Of course."

"Will you be joining me?" She asked with a wink.

The brunette laughed, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Unfortunately, I have to make breakfast."

"It's probably a good thing. Otherwise, we wouldn't make it to school on time." The blonde murmured getting up.

…

After showering, Piper walked in the kitchen to find Alex _trying_ to make pancakes. "I borrowed your bathrobe, I hope you don't mind."

The brunette turned to face her. "How can I mind when you look so good in it?"

Piper laughed and made her way to the younger woman. "That's not what I had in mind when you said you would make breakfast. I didn't know you cooked."

"I don't." Frustrated that the egg wouldn't break from her soft hits, she hit it hard against the counter breaking it in a bad way, causing it to spill on the floor. "But I wanted to do something special." She wiped her hand clean and started cleaning the egg from the floor.

A stupid smile over how cute Alex was right now, appeared on her lips. "Here, let me help you." The blonde said, showing Alex how to properly break the eggs.

"I did it!" Alex exclaimed. It was far from a perfect break -some of the shell had fallen in- but the brunette looked so excited and Piper didn't have it in her to disappoint her.

"That was very good." Piper said kissing her tenderly in the cheek. "Do you have a recipe?" She asked, removing the parts of the shell when Alex wasn't looking.

"Yup, right here."

…

"This is really good." Alex said, taking a bite from the freshly made pancakes.

"And you almost made them by yourself." Piper had a proud smile.

" _Almost._ Can you pass me the whipping cream?"

"Sure." The blonde took the can in her hand, but instead of giving it to Alex, she put some cream on her finger and wiped it on Alex's nose. "Is that what you wanted?"

Alex rolled her eyes, and tried to get her tongue to the nose to lick it. Piper laughed at how adorable the sight was. "Let me help you." With a swift movement of the tongue, the blonde licked the cream.

"Hmm… Interesting." She said.

"What?"

"It tastes better off you."

The brunette smirked. "Does it now?"

Piper nodded. "I think so. But I should try again to be sure."

"Okay then."

With a smirk, Piper released some whipping cream on the younger woman's cheek and then licked it suggestively. "Does that spark memories?"

"Mmm… But I bet it doesn't taste half as good." She pulled back her hair and exposed her neck. When he blonde arched her eyebrow she said, "It's for experimental reasons."

"Totally." Piper took her time with drawing a line of cream on the brunette's long neck. She then licked it off, sucking on the skin more than needed making Alex moan. Like nothing happened, she poured some whipping cream into her mouth. "It definitely tastes better off you."

"You've got a little something." Alex said and before Piper could ask her what, she united their lips. The kiss didn't lack passion but unlike most of their kisses, it had a sense of familiarity. Like Alex's lips knew Piper's better than anything else in the world and the opposite.

Piper deepened the kiss, pushing the brunette backwards, until she hit her back on the counter. She helped Alex get on the counter, throwing down bowls and silverware in the process.

"Mmm, Pipes." Alex moaned when the blonde cupped her breast, squeezing it lightly.

Piper was now kissing Alex's neck, nibbling and bitting at the sensitive skin. "I want you." She purred, sending shivers up the younger woman's spine.

Alex was about to close her eyes, as the blonde positioned her head in between her thighs, when she saw the time. "We can't." She forced the words out of her.

That made Piper get up with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"We have to get to school, remember?"

The blonde laughed. "Since when do you care about going to school on your time?"

"I promised I would meet Nicky. And lately I haven't been around a lot."

"Shit. It is because of me, isn't it?" Piper asked making a face.

"It's not your fault, but mine. I was the one who couldn't keep my hands off you." The brunette placed a kiss on the older woman's nose to make her point.

"I don't want you to stop hanging out with Nicky because of me."

"I won't. That's why I want to go to school on time." She jumped off the counter and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Will you still want me after school?" The brunette asked brushing her lips against Piper's.

"Of course, Al." _Always._

….

Alex hadn't even completely stepped off the car when an angry Nicky came to her. _There goes the plan of Piper not learning about this,_ the brunette thought.

"You are late."

"I know and I'm really sorry. I just-"

"It's my fault Nicky." Piper interrupted, getting off the car herself.

"What, did I interrupt one of your sex marathons? Alex loves those." Nicky said with a smirk gesturing to Alex.

"Nicky…" Alex warned as Piper looked at her, arching her eyebrow.

"Fine, fine." She raised her hands in a _don't shoot_ gesture. "You can have sex for as long as you want to, but not now. We have to go, Alex."

"I'm guessing you are not going to class, huh?" Piper asked, wrapping her arms in front of her chest.

"Guessed right, blondie." Nicky grabbed the brunette's arm. "Come on."

"Hey! You promised that you would stop skipping class."

"I have been called from work. I have to go there." Alex's voice was stern. She was trying to wrap this up as soon as possible.

"B-but you have school. Can't you explain that to your boss?"

"No." She said flatly. "Let's go Nicky."

"Alex!" Piper shouted.

"You are not my mother, Piper. You can't tell me what to do." She shouted back, making her way to Nicky's car. "Weren't you in a hurry?" The brunette asked her friend, in a irritated tone.

"I'll be there in a moment." Nicky said, turning to the blonde. "Listen, Chapman. Alex's job, _our job,_ is a sensitive topic for her."

Piper's brows knitted together. "You have a job? But, aren't you rich?"

"It's complicated." She shrugged. "Back to Vause now. The job is very important for her, because unlike me, she needs the money."

"I get that. Is she embarrassed about it? Because I don't care if-"

"She likes her job a lot and is very good at it. She thinks that you will have a problem about it."

"I won't. No matter what it is." The blonde reassured her.

"Don't be that certain." She murmured.

"What is it? And why does she need to miss school because of it?"

"I can't tell you- she needs to be the one. We normally don't work at school hours. This is-" She paused, unsure if she continue or not. "The boss wants to announce to her that she got a _promotion._ "

"That's great." Piper said, genuinely happy about the younger woman.

"Yeah… Look, the job issue creates a barrier between you. I hope by doing what I'm doing right now, I'll break it and not you." Nicky sighed. "She believes that if you learned about it, you would leave her."

"What? I-"

"She cares about you. And I know you care about her too. That's why I'm telling you this. Because I believe that you wouldn't leave her because of that."

"I won't."

"Good. Don't break her heart, blondie." With that, Nicky finally made her way to the car.

"What were you talking about?" Asked Alex.

"Nothing." Nicky turned on the engine.

"Nicky…"

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Did you tell her?" Her voice was barely audible.

"No."

"Nicky, swear to me." She normally trusted her best friend, but she needed to hear her swear about this.

"I swear I didn't tell her." _It wasn't exactly a lie._

….

"Alex!" Fahri greeted the brunette the moment she walked in the nightclub that doubled for their headquarters. "The person of the day."

"Should I be anxious?" She asked as she let him lead her to the office.

Instead of answering, he flashed her a cryptic smile before opening the door.

"Alex, dear, come in." Kubra said and the brunette walked in reluctantly. "Sit, sit." He gestured in front of the empty chair in front of him.

"So, why did you ask for me?" She asked nervously.

"Lately you've being doing great. I'm very pleased with you. So, I believe that you are worth a promotion."

Alex's eyes widened in disbelief. Kubra wasn't known to hand promotions easily. "Seriously?"

"You will be involved to more of our future jobs." He paused. "Oh, you'll be getting more money too."

Alex started laughing out of happiness. "Thank you so much. I won't let you down."

"You better not kid." He said with a smile of his own. "Now, go down at the bar and order whatever you want. It's on the house."

"Thanks again."

"Good job, sister." Said Nicky pulling the brunette to an embrace, something foreign about them.

"I'm glad we'll have you around more." Fahri said, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Smiling, Alex said, "Tequila for all."

….

After celebrating with her _co-workers_ and friends, Alex finally reached home. To her surprise, she found the lights open. "Mom?" She wasn't supposed to be home for at least another two weeks.

"It's me." A familiar voice said.

The brunette let out a small sigh of relief. "Piper? How the hell did you get in here?"

"Nicky gave me the key." She explained simply.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked playfully, removing her jacket.

"You got a promotion. I though we should celebrate." She pointed to the two glasses of champagne that she had set up.

Alex suddenly froze and felt like she couldn't breathe. "Nicky… " _She would kill her._ The brunette forced her eyes close as she took a breath. "What did she tell you?"

"Don't be mad at her. She didn't tell me much. She was trying to help and-"

"What. Did. She. Tell. You?" The brunette asked again, in a slow and harsh tone.

"Just about the promotion and that you love your job but are afraid to tell me." The blonde said using the complete opposite tone the the younger woman had used, approaching her. "No matter what it is, I don't care."

Alex scoffed, pulling back. "You should go." She had been afraid that this moment would come for a long time.

"Alex…" Piper cupped her face with her right hand. "Don't do this to yourself. I've told you before, you can tell me anything." She kissed her softly, wanting to reassure her.

"Stop. You are making it harder for me." The brunette said, her voice cracking as she pulled away from the kiss. "My job is dangerous. That's all you need to know. The promotion makes it even more dangerous."

Concern was written all over the blonde's face. "Alex, are you safe?"

"I can keep myself safe, but I don't need someone to protect." _I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me._

"Don't push me away, Al." She tried to take her hand, but Alex jerked it away.

"Go back to your boyfriend. He's job doesn't endanger your life." _He is better for you than I'll ever be._

"You think that's a solid reason why I should be with someone?"

"From the start, we both knew that there was never going to be something in-between us." Every single word hurt her, partly because she was hurting Piper and partly because she knew it was true.

"Shut up!" Anger was gathering up inside Piper all this time and now she exploded. Grabbing the brunette's shirt, she roughly yanked her to her and kissed her. There was no grace in the kiss; just lust and fear.

"No." Alex said flatly, pushing her away.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm just putting an end to the dream that we could work. We were having casual sex and then all of a sudden you wanted to turn it into a relationship." She knew that this was the only way to get her to leave. She needed to hurt Piper. Make her hate her.

"Congratulations for your promotion. You can keep the champagne." The blonde said bitterly, opening the door.

"Goodbye, Piper."

"You still have to come to the sessions." And with that she slammed the door behind her.

She was able to hold off the tears until she reached her car. It felt like a part had been ripped off her. _How had she become one of those people that cried in their cars alone._

She looked up to the sky and saw ' _Alex'._ Weirdly enough, it made her feel kind of better. Like she was still close to her. Like one of the best things that had happened in her life hadn't been completely destroyed.

 **A/N: I really hoped you liked it. I've started brainstorming about the school trip and I'm thinking of it lasting for more than one chapter. What do you think? I would also love to listen to your ideas and try to use them as much as possible. Would you prefer them staying at a camp sight, or a hotel? As always, your reviews mean so much to me. Oh, next episode is jealous Alex by the way. Hope you are excited ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all of you who voted on where they should go. Campsite won so that's what's coming up. As I mentioned before, it will be more than a chapter, however I don't know if it should be around three or more. Feel free to tell me what you think about it. Also, this story is close to 50 favorites. If we could reach that it would so great. Enjoy :)**

Two days had past since their 'break-up' and Piper had neither seen or heard from the brunette. That was of course until she walked in her office this morning, as confident as ever.

"Hello, Ms. Chapman." Alex said taking a seat.

 _Ms. Chapman?_ "I didn't expect you to come." She said sincerely.

"Why not? Isn't this the day I have to come to you for our sessions?"

"Yeah but-" And then it hit her. Alex was playing her. Well, she could play back. "I didn't think you were mature enough to keep up with your responsibilities."

"What makes you think I'm immature Ms. Chapman?" The brunette asked, sliding her glasses off.

"Your behavior. You acted like a child last time, Alex." You could sense the pain in her voice.

The brunette scoffed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was pretty mature while I was fucking you." A blush crept up Piper's face. "And if I remember correct, you were at my mercy and you fucking _loved it._ "

"Enough, _Ms. Vause._ " Piper said sternly. "Since there is a field trip coming up, Mr. Caputo asked me to inform all of the students I council about it and judge if they can come or not."

"Will you be a chaperone?" She asked, placing her glasses on top of her head.

"Yes." Piper leaned forward and started reciting the small text Caputo had made her memorize. "As you might have heard, we are visiting a campsite for a week and a half. There we will get closer to the nature through the many activities provided that are guaranteed to satisfy every student. Even though it is a trip and things will be less strict than here in school, there will still be-"

"I've heard there'll be a lake." Alex said, interrupting the blonde.

"Yes there will be, but I fail to see why you had to interrupt me for that."

"I just thought that it would make your life easier." She said with a shrug.

"I still don't get what you mean. How can a lake do that?"

"Why, Ms. Chapman, if we go swimming, I'll be wearing a bikini. And that will make it so much easier to gawk at my cleavage than this shirt."

Piper hoped that she didn't blush. "I was not staring at your breasts Ms. Vause. How arrogant of you to think so." _Okay, she might have looked once or twice. Maybe more._ "Now, as I was saying, there will be rules that you need to follow. No sexual actions between students."

Alex rolled her eyes. "We all know that half of the people will be fucking." She said it with a smirk, implying that so would her.

"No illegal substances." The blonde went on, ignoring her comment. The younger woman scoffed, but didn't say anything. "You will follow our orders and do what the people that work there say." She went over the list of rules, certain that Alex was ignoring her.

"And what if I break one of those rules?" The brunette asked, when Piper was finally done.

"You will be kicked out of the trip."

"And what makes you think that I will care?"

"Look, I will write down that you are allowed to come, but if you don't want to go, you are free to stay at home."

Alex put on her glasses again and smiled wickedly. "But then who's wet, half naked figure will you be staring at?"

"I believe that's all, Ms. Vause. You are free to go."

"Our paper got a B+ and I scored 99% on the Biology quiz." Alex blurted out, for the first time in their session feeling vulnerable and out of control.

"That's amazing, Al!" Her pride over the younger woman, unintentionally broke her facade.

"Healy's paper was worth an A. Maybe A+." Her voice softened. "You did a great job at it."

" _We_ did a great job at it." Piper corrected her. "I will talk to him."

"You don't have to."

"I know. But I want to. He is being discriminative and it makes me sick."

"Thanks. Goodbye, _Ms. Chapman._ "

Piper smiled at how she hesitated at _Ms. Chapman,_ probably debating wether she should just call her Piper or not. That was something. Right?

…

"Do you like the movie?" Larry asked, placing his hand on Piper's knee.

"It's okay, I guess. We're not even halfway there." The blonde replied, feeling guilty that she was using her boyfriend to forget Alex. She needed to erase her from her mind and Larry could help. She placed her hand on his. _Alex's was softer,_ she immediately though and chastised herself for it. Larry was here, Alex was not. It was as simple as that.

So she let his touch take her mind off. It was subtle and almost innocent; hands touching, her leaning on his shoulder, pecks on the neck and some kisses here and there.

"Hey, someone is staring at us. Isn't it the girl you council?" He pointed towards some seats away.

Piper turned and saw a very angry Alex looking at her direction. Their eyes locked and the blonde could sense the fire burning in the younger woman's emerald of eyes. With a glare, she got up and exited the theatre, slamming the door behind her, causing some heads to turn.

Without a second thought, the blonde got up. "Where are you going?" Larry asked her.

"She is my responsibility. I need to talk with her." He didn't ask more. Or better, she didn't leave him time to. She had already been past the double doors.

The brunette was standing in front of the restrooms and when she saw Piper, she entered them. The older woman rushed behind her.

"What's wrong with y-" She choked on her words when Alex pushed her against the sink.

"It made me _sick_ watching him _touch_ you, _kiss_ you." The brunette was breathing the words against Piper's neck. "Because I know he can't make you feel like I do." With that she bit hard down on the blonde's neck and then soothed it with her tongue, making her moan despite herself.

"Alex, _you_ broke up with _me._ You were the one to end things, not me." Piper said angrily.

"And I was pretty happy with the choice until I saw that jerk touch you."

"That _jerk_ is my boyfriend. Who is here with me. _Unlike you!_ " Even though she wasn't fond of the situation, she was kind of happy that Alex was jealous; that she still cared.

"Oh, come on! He's far from perfect. Otherwise, you wouldn't have cheated on him with me."

 _Alex had a point._ "And what should I do? Forgive you?"

"I wasn't me." She said sternly, squeezing the blonde's breast and kissing her roughly, bitting down on the lower lip hard enough to almost draw blood.

"No, Alex. You won't only be here when _you_ feel like it. I'm not your fucking pacifier." The older woman pushed away from the brunette's touch.

"You want me to beg?" She asked in a husky voice. "Because I can beg. I can fall down on my knees and beg." She dragged out each word, slowly falling on her knees. "I'm sorry." The brunette said, placing a kiss on Piper's clothed crotch before unzipping the zipper with her teeth. "Please forgive me Piper." She slid the jeans down her toned legs revealing the blonde's panties, that to her delight had a dark wet patch on them.

Piper's breathing had become heavier and heavier as the scene unraveled in front of her eyes. Alex was removing her panties and her tongue was so, oh so close to her aching centre. But she had dignity. She wouldn't be the younger woman's toy. "No." The blonde said simply, stopping Alex's hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking up.

"I already told you, Alex. You dumbed me." She said, pulling up her underwear and pants.

"B-but I apologized." The younger woman's voice became shakier.

"An apology isn't always enough." _She wished it was, but it wasn't._

"What do you want me to do?" It wasn't sarcastic but frantic.

"I don't know."

"Pipes…" Alex caught her hand, silently begging her to not leave.

"I have to go. Larry will be worried." Just as she was about to leave, her eyes fell on the mirror and the purple bruise she had on her neck. "A fucking hickey?! What the fuck, Alex?"

The brunette would have apologized if it was an accident. But it wasn't. She wanted to mark Piper.

"What, are you twelve? What if Larry sees it?" The blonde asked in a panicked voice.

"It's dark in the theatre. He won't." Alex reassured her, secretly hoping that he would.

Piper gave her a disappointed look before walking away.

…

Fortunately Larry hadn't noticed the bruise on her neck and hadn't insisted on coming home with her when she said that she had a headache.

She was finishing her cup of warm green tea, snuggled up on the couch. Truth was, she missed Alex. There was a terrible ache inside her that nothing but the younger woman seemed to fill. She missed her cocky smirk, her soft body against her or how her eyes lit up when she smiled. Piper had already forgiven her, but wanted to teach her that you can't act like that. She wanted to show her how much she had hurt her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Placing the cup down on the coffee table, Piper went to open it, wondering if Larry had changed his mind and decided to come check on her. However the familiar figure definitely wasn't Larry. "What are you doing here?" She paused. "How did you get here."

"I followed you back home." The brunette said casually, as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"You did what? Are you crazy!? Larry could have been here with me."

"He is not though, is he?" After the blonde shook her head, Alex continued, "A lot of thing could have been Piper. But they are not."

Piper crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I haven't changed my mind." She couldn't think of a better thing than to hold Alex in her arms all night long, but she needed to stay away for just a little bit more.

"I know. That's why I'm here. To change it." With that, the brunette stepped in and shut the door. "You see, I followed you planning to fuck so hard that every time you take a step you'll be reminded that you are mine." Alex stepped closer to the blonde, her tone being the same possessive one she had used at the restroom, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. "But then it hit me." Her voice changed into something soft and everything she said was carefully structured. "You are not mine. No matter how much I want you to be, you are not. And if I want to have a chance at getting you back, I need to do something to show you how much I want you."

The blonde was staring breathless at Alex, hanging at each of her words. "Tonight, no teasing, no dominating, just you being treated like you deserve to be." She felt her panties dampen but her heart swell as well. "You always treat me like I'm worth something and you deserve the same and even more."

" _Oh, Alex, you are worth everything_." It took Piper a while to understand that she had just said it in her head. Before she could vocalize it, the brunette placed a soft kiss on her cheek and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Can you get some champagne, please?" She asked, her eyes meeting the other woman's. "Tonight we will celebrate my promotion like we should have." Piper nodded softly. "You'll excuse me for a while. I need to prepare something."

"Okay." Piper whispered.

When Alex was finally done with getting everything ready, she returned to the living room to find Piper holding the bottle of the champagne and two glasses. "Thanks." She said, taking them. "Come."

Alex led the blonde into the bathroom and turned off the lights. The room was illuminated by some candles she had lit and the bathtub was now filled with bubble-water. She placed the champagne on the side and focused on the woman standing in the middle of the room, her mouth hanging slightly.

"Tonight is all about you." Alex helped her out of her top. "Whatever you want, I'll do." She removed her bra. " _Whatever._ No restrains." The brunette took off Piper's pants and the panties with them.

She then started to undress herself, gesturing Piper to get in the bathtub. "God, that feels so good." The blonde moaned as she submerged in the steaming water.

"And we haven't even started." Instead of her signature cocky smirk, she had a soft smile on. Alex got in the bathtub, positioning herself behind the blonde. "You want to drink some champagne or…" She thought. "… I could massage you."

" _Massage?_ "

The brunette laughed at Piper's reaction. "Massage it is." She pulled the older woman closer as she started working her magic at the shoulders. "I'm not that great but I believe I'm good enough."

Piper let out a throaty moan as an answer. The massage combined with the hot water and Alex's bare center rubbing against her back with every movement was a sensory overdrive.

"I'm glad you like it." She pushed harder at a muscle causing the blonde to arch her neck. Alex couldn't help herself but kiss the exposed skin.

After some time passed and Alex had payed attention to all of the blonde's back she suggested, "We could switch to champagne if you want."

"Sure." Piper said, turning around because she wanted to be facing the younger woman. "Thanks." She said, as Alex passed her the glass.

"Cheers." The brunette raised her glass on the air before taking a sip.

"Talk to me."

They were three simple words that could mean anything, but Alex knew exactly had Piper wanted to hear. And she had promised to do everything she asked her to.

"Back at the theatre, I was such an asshole because I was afraid to be honest with you. I sexualized the situation because that way I knew how to deal with it. I should just have apologized."

Piper didn't speak. Instead she silently looked at the brunette, urging her to go on.

"I pushed you away, because I was afraid that you would break up with me. And it wasn't about my ego, even though it may seem like it. If I didn't end it, I would get attached to you - _more than I am now-_ and if that happened, when you broke up with me it would be heartbreaking." Alex looked down. "I know how selfish and immature I sound. I did to protect myself. That's the truth."

Alex expected Piper to frown, grimace or look disappointed or mad. Instead, the blonde smiled.

"Why are you smiling? You should be mad."

"Because that was the closest to a confession that you care about me I will get from you."

Alex sighed. "I care about you, Pipes." She let out a shaky breath. "And it scares me so much."

Piper let her glass on the side and leaned forward to embrace Alex. "I want this to work out more than anything, Al. But I need you to try. As much as I am trying."

"I promise that I will try. As much as I can." She hugged the blonde tightly, afraid that she might just vanish. "You have to understand that this is new for me. The whole relationship thing." Alex pulled away from the hug to kiss the other woman. "Don't break up with Larry. Just say you want a break."

"Alex…" That wouldn't be fair for either the brunette or Larry.

"Please, Piper. This may fail and I don't want you to end up alone."

"Okay." The blonde reassured her, even though she didn't agree with her logic. "Touch me."

Alex didn't need to be told twice. After taking a sip, she let down the glass and leaned to capture Piper's lips in a passionate and slow kiss. While their tongues danced elegantly, the brunette let her hands touch all over Piper's gorgeous body, worshipping every inch of it's perfection.

"I need you, Al." She moaned, incredibly turned on.

"I got you babe." Alex whispered, slipping two fingers into the blonde's wet pussy.

"Oh, god." She breathed out, throwing her head back.

Alex continued to thrust in and out, -her pace neither hard or fast but graceful- and moved her mouth to the blonde's neck to place kisses and suck on it. "I still can't figure out what you are doing with me." She murmured against it.

"I'm not sure. I just know that I can't do without you." Piper confessed, her eyes fluttering closed when the younger woman curled her fingers hitting her g-spot. "I want you to cum with me."

The brunette smiled bitterly. "I'm not sure I deserve it."

"You always do, Al. _Always._ "

Without stopping her hand movements, she straddled the blonde's thigh and started grinding against it.

"That feels so good." Piper commented on the feeling of the younger woman's pussy against her.

"You have no idea, Pipes." The brunette moaned when her clit came in touch with Piper's skin.

Alex's hand, her soft moans and groans, her centre rubbing against her and the hot water surrounding them was pushing Piper closer and closer to her orgasm. "I'm close." She groaned.

"Me too, baby." Alex moaned. "Together?" When Piper nodded, the brunette rolled her hips harder against her thigh, speeding up her movements of her hips and fingers.

Piper was the first one to climax, her walls clamping hard against the brunette's finger, pushing her over the edge as well. They both screamed a mix of an incoherent version of each other's name and a bunch of curse words.

After she had gained control of her breathing, Alex opened her mouth to speak but Piper crushed her lips against her, stopping her. "That was amazing." The blonde breathed, when they pulled away.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" The brunette asked, with puppy eyes.

"Yes, you idiot." Piper laughed, kissing her again because she could simply not get enough of her. "You'll stay over, right?"

"You couldn't get me to leave, even if you wanted."

 **A/N: Vauseman is back together and closer than ever. I hoped you were satisfied with this chapter. I want to remind you that your feedback means the world to me and it also encourages me to write, so if you want more frequent updates leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello guys, the 'break-up with Larry' is finally here! Also, they finally arrive at the camp. I have gathered all your suggestion and I will try to use them in any way possible. I would however love to see more of your awesome ideas on what should happen next. Enjoy!**

"Mmm…" Piper hummed, trailing a line up and down the brunette's arm. "I love waking up next to you."

"I love sleeping with you." Alex murmured, straddling Piper.

"I can't believe that you only think about sex." The blonde said with a laugh.

"I didn't not mean sex!" She said, feeling hurt. "I meant _sleeping_ with you. You know, cuddling and stuff…" She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks. Everything was very new to her.

"Aw, babe." Piper said, taking the younger woman's face in her hands and lowering it so she could kiss her. "Wouldn't it be so great if we could stay here and fuck all day?" She asked in a dreamy voice, falling back on the bed.

It was Alex's turn to laugh. "And you called me a sex addict."

"It's really not my fault."

She arched an eyebrow. "No?"

"No. If you weren't that good I wouldn't be _that_ insatiable."

With a cocky smile, the brunette said, "Guilty." As if to prove her point, she raised Piper's top, revealing her abdomen and started peppering it with kisses.

"Just a little lower." The blonde breathed, her eyes closing from the feeling of Alex's wet kisses on her skin.

"I want to mark you." She said, asking for permission.

"You've already marked me, Al." Piper pointed at the hickey on her neck.

"But I want to mark you more. I want to show that you are mine." She hesitated. "Are you?"

"If anyone saw them, I couldn't say that you made them." The blonde explained softly. "But I am yours."

Alex, who seemed satisfied by the answer, bit down on Piper's skin, sucking and licking until there was a purple mark.

"Are you mine?"

The brunette's eyes darted up to meet Piper's. "From the day I saw you, you were mine and I was yours." She kissed the hickey she had created. "At least I felt this way."

"I want to mark you too." The blonde confessed.

An amused smile appeared on Alex's lips. "You will, but first I want to leave one more mark." With that, she slid off the blonde's panties and placed one of her legs on her shoulder. She then placed her mouth dangerously close to her centre and started sucking and nibbling with the skin.

" _Dear God_ …" Piper moaned, wetness escaping out of her pussy and without the panties to hold it, it run down her thighs. It didn't take long for it to find it's way to Alex's mouth.

"Delicious." The brunette sighed happily, licking the wetness of Piper's thighs and then positioning herself in front of her centre.

"There's more where that came from."

"Oh, I know." She licked her whole slit slowly, causing her to gush out more wetness which coated Alex's chin. "And more will be coming."

The blonde relaxed, getting ready for a mind-blowing orgasm. Alex had just wrapped her lips around Piper's sensitive bud when they heard the door unlocking.

" _Shit, shit, shit!"_

The brunette shot Piper a panicked look.

"To the closet." She hissed. "Now."

Alex had just made it in, when Larry walked into the bedroom. His eyes fell on Piper's naked half but she pulled the sheets on quick enough before he could see the hickeys.

"Where you touching yourself?" He asked.

"Yes…" The blonde's voice came out shaky.

"Well, since you've already warmed up, how about we go for a round?"

"I don't feel like it."

Larry laughed. "What do you mean? You were literally touching yourself seconds ago."

"I'm not in the mood for sex."

"Come on, Pipes." He approached the bed. "It's been a while."

Alex curled up her fists. She was using every bit of self-control she had to not jump off the closet and punch that jerk. _No, means no._

"I said no, Larry." Piper tone was stern now. "I have been meaning to tell you something." She took her panties and put them on.

"What is it?"

"I want us to take a break. _Nothing too serious. Just some time to think."_ She wanted to scream that she didn't love him. That Alex was all she wanted, but she had promised not to.

"W-why?"

"I just need some alone time." The blonde could bear to look at him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Larry said in a shaky voice.

"No." _Yes._ "I think that it would be good for both of us to focus on our jobs and lives." _I don't love you anymore._ "And when everything is in line, we could get back again." _We are never getting together again._

"So, this is not a break-up?" He asked again, arching his eyebrow.

"No it's not." Piper repeated with a frustrated sigh. "I just think some alone time would be the best for both of us. Think about it this way, you'll have more time to focus on your job."

With that, Larry was convinced. "That does sound reasonable. How long will this… _break,_ last?"

"I don't know."

"We- We will still talk, right?"

"As friends." The blonde said slowly making it clear to him.

He nodded, showing that he understood. "Okay, Pipes. See you around."

"Larry, wait." She said, stopping him.

"Yeah?"

"I want my apartment key back."

"Of course." After placing it on her nightstand, he left. The brunette waited to hear the front door open and close before stepping out of the closet.

"You know, I wish I could have told him that there was somebody else." Piper said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Alex sighed and sat next to the blonde. "I wish I could go to school and shout at the top of my lungs that you are mine."

"Possessive much?" She asked with a grin.

The brunette smirked. "Very much." Before Piper could react, Alex was once again on top of her. "Tomorrow we leave for the camp."

"I know." Seeing that devilish smirk on the younger woman, the blonde added, "We can't do anything crazy, Al."

"So, you won't fuck me?"

Piper shook her head.

"Not at all?"

"Nope."

"Not even if I beg you to?" The brunette asked in a husky voice.

"Stop it." Piper knew very well that the younger woman knew exactly how much control she had over her.

"We'll see about that."

….

"Scott and Wanda will go with bus A. Sam and Piper are in charge of bus B. Are we clear?" Caputo explained to the chaperones.

The four of them nodded and Healy shot Piper a smile. The blonde forced one back.

"Want to take the front or the back?" He asked her, after Caputo was done going over the plans.

"The front. I get a little dizzy during bus trips."

"If you see any students doing anything inappropriate, tell them to cut it off and if they disobey you, write down their names."

"I know what to do." Piper said, a little more harshly than she intended.

"Okay." Healy said with another smile.

After waiting for five minutes, the blonde started taking attendance. They were all there except Alex Vause.

Healy shook his head disapprovingly. "Always the one to cause trouble."

"Here she is." I student Piper didn't know said, pointing through his window. Alex was strolling towards the bus, showing indifference.

"You are late." Healy said as she walked in the bus.

"Sorry." She said sarcastically as she started walking towards the end of the bus. Shortly after, she was back at the front. "There are no empty seats expect the one next to yours."

"Are you sure?" He asked, not bothering to hide how little he wanted her sitting next to him.

"Yes." Alex rolled her eyes. "I could sit next to Ms. Chapman." She suggested.

"Are you okay with that Piper?" Normally he would be opposed to having her sit with Piper, but it was best than sitting next to the brunette for the duration of this trip- that was more than three hours.

"Sure." The blonde said with a smile. "You want in or out?"

"In." The smirk plastered on her face implied the word she didn't say. _you._

"Okay." _This was going to be a long trip,_ Piper thought with a sigh.

….

They were 30 minutes in and fortunately, Alex had been silent. But all good things came to an end.

"Are you okay, Pipes? You look like shit." Alex asked, placing her palm on the blonde's.

"Don't call me like that. People can hear us." She hissed through gritted teeth, not pushing her hand away though.

"I don't care. What's wrong?" The brunette tried again.

"I just get very dizzy during bus trips."

"That sucks…" Alex stroked her palm for a moment, before taking her mp3 player out of her bag. "You want to listen to music?" She passed the blonde one of the earbuds.

Piper flashed her a faint smile while taking the earbud. "Thanks."

The brunette returned the smile but didn't say anything. She pressed play and a song busted through the speakers.

"I like that song." The older woman muttered, closing her eyes and resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Me too, Pipes." She said, pulling the blonde closer, fighting the urge to kiss her.

….

Piper woke up, her body pressed up against Alex and a big jacket on her lap -probably the brunette's. She didn't know if Alex had removed it, or if it had simply fallen off, but the earbud was no longer in her ear.

"Are you feeling better?"

"The nap was nice, but the dizziness is coming back." She admitted.

Alex huffed with frustration. "Is there anything I can do?" She hated the fact that the blonde was suffering.

Lacing their fingers together Piper said, "You are being an angel. You just can't help with this." She smiled softly. "It's fine, Al. Really."

The brunette thought for some time, before speaking again. "Maybe I should stop being an angel."

Before Piper could ask her what the hell she meant, she felt finger stroking her centre through her jeans. " _Alex._ " She groaned.

"Don't worry, babe. Nobody is paying attention." She said soothingly, putting more pressure. Both of the students sitting on the seat next to them had their eyes closed, and most of the others people sitting around them had earbuds plugged in.

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but shut it immediately to prevent the moan coming from Alex pressing down on her clit. After teasing for some more, Alex finally let her hand slip into the older woman's pants.

"Your panties are very wet, Pipes." She said, holding down a moan of her own.

"I hate you." Piper whispered.

"No, you don't." The brunette pushed the panties aside and entered her with two fingers.

"No, I don't." She moaned as low as she could.

"Sh… You've got to keep quiet."

"I'm trying." The blonde whined, biting down on her lip when Alex picked up the pace and started curling her fingers with every other thrust.

The brunette leaned forward, so her mouth was touching Piper's ear. "You enjoy being fucked hard, don't ya?" She whispered, thrusting harder in the older woman's tight pussy.

"Alex…" Piper whimpered.

"What was that?" She found her clit and pinched it hard, combining it with a harsh thrust.

The blonde had to bite down on Alex's shoulder to muffle the deep moan that escaped her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said with a smirk. "Are you still dizzy?" She asked softly.

"Huh?" Piper had forgotten all about that. "I don't think so."

"I'm glad." Her soft tone turned into a seductive one. "Are you still against us fucking in the camp?"

"No." Piper turned to face the younger woman. "Because I'm going to fuck you so hard that the whole school will hear you screaming. I may not be able to say that you are mine, but at least they will know that Alex Vause's perfect little cunt belongs to someone."

Alex's eyes fluttered closed, as wetness escaped from her core. "Fucking Christ, Pipes."

"That's if you get me off, of course." The blonde pointed out how the younger woman's movements had stopped while thrusting her hips forward.

"What if I stop?" She teased, picking up her pace.

"I will kill you."

"Then who will get you off?"

"I'm sure I can find plenty who can satisfy my needs." Piper was met with cold as ice green eyes staring at her. _This was a sensitive topic for Alex._ "But nobody will be as good as you." She added sincerely.

"I thought so." Alex said with a satisfied smile.

Not more than three minutes had passed when Healy approached them. "Hey, Piper. How are you doing?"

"I'm quite well, thank you." His interest in her was becoming irritating.

He turned his gaze to Alex, who was pretending to be sleeping, even though her fingers were buried knuckle deep in Piper's pussy. "She's not being a problem, is she?"

"Nope, everything is fine." The moment she said that, the younger woman curled her fingers and pressed down on her clit with her thumb, the jacket covering the whole thing up.

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Healy asked, confused and concerned.

"N-nothing. Just a cramp." She could practically feel the brunette smirking. "Y-you should go check on the k-kids, make sure they are not d-doing anything c-crazy."

"Are you sure you are fine?" He asked, his brows knitting together at her abnormal behavior.

"Yes." She said harshly. She just wanted him gone.

"Don't hesitate to call out for me if you need anything."

"I won't."

Piper sighed in relief when he finally left. "Start moving again, Al." She pleaded, moving her hips against the younger woman's fingers.

"You know, I was thinking about how loud you are when you cum -and don't get me wrong, I love that about you- but we will most likely get caught. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

" _Alex._ " The blonde growled, knowing where the brunette was taking it.

"You'll be thanking me in the future for this moment." And then she took her fingers out. _She took her fucking fingers out._

Piper growled, as Alex sucked on her digits. "The wait will only make it better." The brunette said. "And we are close. People will be paying more attention now."

" _I_ was close." She hissed.

"I'll make it up to you at the camp. I promise."

Piper forced her eyes closed, trying to stop thinking about the ache in between her legs and how much of an asshole Alex had been.

….

The camp was better than Alex expected it to be. It was divided into four sides, each having a total of seven cabins. The sides only shared the cafeteria and the 'activities grounds'. And of course the lake, in which Alex couldn't wait to dive into. It had been a while since she had gone swimming and had missed the feeling.

"Gather up!" Healy's voice echoed loudly, calling all students to form a circle around him. "I'm going to announce your side and cabin. Listen closely, because I won't be saying it twice. It is forbidden to visit another side, especially after eight p.m." Some whispers spread out, causing Healy to shout, "Silence! Side A and B will be for the ladies whereas C and D for the… _gentlemen._ " He then started reading out the list. "Side A, Cabin 7, Black, Morello, Nichols and Vause."

Instead of meeting Nicky's smile, the brunette searched for Pipers eyes. _They were on different sides._ The older woman shared her expression, but didn't say anything.

"You have thirty minutes to get settled in your cabins. We then have to meet here at the lake for our first swim." Healy said after he had finished reading the list. Some students cheered and wolf-whistled.

…

"The cabin roommates are not so bad, huh?" Asked Nicky on their way there.

"Could be better." The brunette muttered.

"Are you sad because you and blondie aren't on the same side?" She asked sarcastically.

"Cut it off."

"Come on, Vause. Since when does a stupid rule stop _you?_ "

That made Alex smile a little. Her friend was right- she would find a way to get to Piper. She felt a pat on her shoulder and turned around.

"You guys are for cabin 7, right?" A particularly petite woman asked.

"Yeah, you must be Morello?" Alex asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"That's me. Lorna Morello." The woman said with a polite smile and the brunette couldn't help but stare at her bright red lipstick.

"I'm Alex. Alex Vause." She said, extending her hand.

"I believe I have seen you around sometimes." Lorna shook her hand. "We are going to have so much fun!" She exclaimed, a little too excited for Alex's preferences. "And you are…?"

That was when Alex realized that Nicky had been silent this whole time. She shot her a look, but her friend avoided it. "I'm Nicky Nichols." She said casually. "And we are indeed going to have much fun."

Lorna didn't understand the innuendo or she simply didn't care because she simply smiled again and started walking.

"She's mine, Vause." Nicky hissed when Lorna was far enough.

Alex laughed. "All yours. I already have someone and I don't need anybody else."

 **A/N: I'm think of adding a little NicholsxMorello because who doesn't love them (but it will only be background) Your reviews are what motivates me to keep writing, so if you want more frequent updates, leave a review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, I wrote a new Vauseman story called 'High on Darkness'. It's something different that I wanted to try and it would be so amazing if you could go check it out and support it.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"Hey, could somebody help me tie my bikini top?" Lorna asked.

Before Alex or Boo could answer, Nicky was already behind the petite woman. "On it."

"That's a pretty, um… revealing bikini." Lorna commented making Boo laugh.

"I can effortlessly see your breasts and nipples. And it's not even wet."

Alex smirked. "Mission accomplished, then."

Boo arched an eyebrow.

"Is this a special treat for _you-know-who_?" Nicky asked and the brunette answered with a mischievous look.

"Who is our dear Vause trying to impress?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, Boo."

" _Seduce_ then."

Her lips formed a grin before muttering, "None of your business."

…

Piper was standing at the dock, watching as reckless teenagers jumped into the lake, pushing their friends in before them. There wasn't a lifeguard and since she was responsible for those children's lives, she wanted to be extra careful.

"Hello, Ms. Chapman." A familiar husky voice said, making Piper turn around. Her jaw literally fell on the floor at the sight in front of her.

"You like?" When the blonde failed to respond, she added, "You seem to be staring at my breasts a lot."

"Your nipples are hard." Piper whispered, fighting the urge to touch them.

"Oh, yes." The brunette breathed out. "It might be from the chilly air or… from me playing with them earlier." Piper's breath hitched. "Thinking of you."

"Wasn't leaving me hanging cruel enough? You need to tease me as well?" She hissed, looking around for anyone that could be possibly listening to them.

"This is not teasing."

"And what is it?"

"An invitation to fuck me." Alex said as a matter of fact.

"In the lake? With all of your classmates in the proximity. Are you crazy?"

"Nope. Just very horny and a little bit of an exhibitionist."

"Don't you dare talk to me about being horny."

"Let me take care of you, babe." She said, dropping her voice a few octaves.

Piper was _so_ close to giving in, but she knew how dangerous it would be. She would be practically begging to get caught and fired. "You will take care of me. But not now."

Alex shrugged and jumped into the lake. For the total of ten minutes, she was in there, Piper couldn't take her eyes off her as she gracefully swam in the sparkling water. And then all of a sudden, she started sinking.

The blonde dived into the lake without even removing her shirt. She had never been a good swimmer, but right now it was like she was flying rather than swimming. "I got you." She whispered to Alex, holding her above surface.

Some of the students helped her drag the brunette to the docks. Alex had a heartbeat and was probably breathing, but no water escaped her mouth when Piper pushed. "Come on you stupid-" She cut herself off by pressing her lips on Alex's and blowing. A strange mix of relief and fury rushed through her when the younger woman's tongue entered her mouth. _She had faked the whole thing._

"What's happening?" Healy rushed to them as Piper pushed herself off the younger woman, realizing that the whole school had gathered around them.

Before Piper could open her mouth to try to explain, Alex started talking. "I got a cramp and I couldn't swim. Ms. Chapman saved me."

"What are you wearing?" He pointed at the bikini that was now stuck on her body and pretty much showed _everything._

"A bikini." Alex said, as a matter of fact, getting up.

"If you were naked you would be showing less skin."

"Are you sure? Because I would love to show you how wrong you are."

"We would love you showing us, as well." Mike Jackson said with his casual fuckboy grin.

Alex grinned back. Mike was one of those friends she loved messing around with, without any of it meaning anything. "Not even in your wildest dreams."

"Oh, trust me. You star in plenty of those."

The brunette chuckled. "Couldn't say the same…"

Piper felt a wave of possessiveness rush through her, watching them flirt like that. Alex was hers. Only hers. And even though deep down she knew that the younger woman was faithful to her, she felt jealous. Jealous of how they could flirt and nobody would look twice.

…..

Piper had decided to be the adult of the situation and put the whole thing behind her. Currently, it was activity time and the blonde was making her way to the arts and crafts, knowing that she would find Alex there.

"Hello, Piper." The superintendent of the activity greeted her when she entered the cabin. "Care to join us?"

"I would love to."

The woman grinned. "Great. Go find an empty seat." Most of the seats were occupied. But not the one she wanted.

"Hey." Alex husked when the blonde sat beside her.

"Hey."

"Wanna get out of here?" The brunette asked, discreetly placing her hand on the other woman's thigh.

"Nah. I came for the arts and crafts."

She arched an eyebrow. "Did you now?"

"Mmhmm."

"I thought you were horny." Alex whispered in her ear.

"I was."

"And what happened?"

"I took care of it." The blonde lied.

Alex smirked. "No. No, you didn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because your fingers can't satisfy you the way I do."

Piper couldn't deny how right she was. She needed Alex. And she needed her now. She wouldn't let Mike and his stupid flirting mess up her sex life.

"What's wrong, Pipes? Are you mad at the thing I did at the lake?"

Even though Piper should have been mad about the little stunt the younger woman had pulled, she couldn't care less. "No." She said softly. "Let's get out of here."

…

It wasn't hard to find the perfect excuse to leave the arts and crafts and were now making their way to Alex's cabin. Everything was going great when a voice stopped them.

"Hey, Vause!" Mike shouted, causing her to turn around.

"What do you want, Mike?" Annoyance coating her voice.

"What are you two doing together?"

"Ms. Chapman wants to talk to me about my behavior and how that might have an impact on me staying here."

"Well, I just wanted to invite you-" He paused. "Both of you to a small bonfire party we are throwing tonight."

"Isn't it against the rules?" Piper asked.

"Kind of." He said with a lopsided grin.

"You do know that my job is shutting down parties like that, right?"

"Oh, come on Ms. Chapman. It will be fun."

Before the blonde could say anything, Alex chimed in, "Count me in.

Not wanting to show how much the brunette's answer affected her, she said casually, "I might come, but I make no promises."

"See you both ladies there."

Piper continued looking at his distance even after he was long gone.

"Earth to Piper."

"What?" She turned to face the brunette.

"We were on our way to my cabin before Mike interrupted us. How about we start moving again."

"You know, I just remembered that Healy had asked me to visit him whenever I got the chance."

"Well, you will get the chance. After we fuck."

"I need to go now, Alex."

"Babe, you can talk to me." The brunette knew Piper to well to not understand that something had thrown her off.

"I'm fine."

….

Piper thought about not going to the party, but then she imagined Mike being all over Alex and started making her way there. In order to not get caught, they had placed the bonfire deep in the woods, so it took some walking to get there.

"Shit, Ms. Chapman found us." A student shouted, everybody's attention turning to Piper.

Before she could open her mouth to explain, Mike said reassuringly, "Relax, she's here for the party."

The students didn't need more to return to partying. The blonde looked around but there were no signs of Alex. And suddenly, she noticed that Mike was gone too. _It's nothing more than a coincidence,_ Piper told herself.

"I must admit, never would have I thought that you were the type to attend illegal parties." A guy Piper thought was named Vincent approached her with a beer in his hand.

"This is hardly an illegal party and what I'm doing is a social experiment." She joked. Vincent was one of the nice guys. Pretty hot too.

"That sounds boring." He drank from his can until it was empty and then threw it on the ground. "Come dance with me."

The blonde scanned the crowd once more for Alex. No sign of her. "Okay. But, first I need a drink."

Vincent was more than happy to fetch a can for Piper. "Whoa, there." Piper emptied it almost with one gulp.

"Let's dance." She started swaying her hips to the rhythm, running her hands all over her body. Influenced by the alcohol, she didn't push his hands away when Vincent started getting too handsy.

"Get your hands off her, Vincent." A husky voice commanded, causing both of them to turn to its direction.

"What's your problem, Vause?"

"If you want an easy fuck for tonight, start looking again."

He laughed. "What she's doing with me tonight is none of your business."

Piper knew that Alex was _this_ close to punching him, so she pushed him away before anything really bad could happen. "But, it is mine. And I say that I want nothing to do with you."

Vincent shrugged. "Your loss."

"What the fuck was that?" Alex hissed, her rage causing her to shake slightly.

"You weren't here and I was lonely." Piper said as a matter of fact.

Alex let out a bitter laugh. "So, you moved on to the next willing individual?" Suddenly, Piper was being dragged away from the bonfire and deeper into the woods. When Alex thought they were far enough to not be heard, she shouted.

"You are mine. All mine."

"But you are mine too, Alex." Piper shouted back. "How come you are allowed to flirt with others and I'm not?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were clearly flirting with Mike Jackson." Alex stared at her silently. "You were with him, weren't you? That's why you wasn't at the party."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Piper." The brunette exclaimed. "You're the straight one, remember?"

"Well, you seemed to be pretty into it."

"I was messing around. I never let him touch me the way Vincent touched you." She let out a frustrated sigh. "You should have told me that my banter with Mike made you feel uncomfortable. I asked you twice and you shook it off. Instead, you started flirting with someone else. And you say you are the adult of this relationship."

"I messed up." It was nothing more than a whisper.

"I don't judge you for feeling possessive over Mike's actions. I judge you for going to Vincent to hurt me." The brunette sounded hurt. Really hurt.

"Alex…" Piper's voice failed her.

"Mike and I are buddies. I bet you don't even like Vincent."

"Alex, please. I was just-"

"I don't want to hear it, Piper. Fuck you." Alex pushed Piper, making her take some steps back.

Anger fueled up in the blonde. She may have messed up, but this wasn't her fault. "Fuck you!" Piper pushed her back.

Instead of pushing her again, the brunette kissed her harshly, her hands pulling on the blonde's hair, making her moan in her mouth. "You are mine." Alex growled.

Piper growled back and yanked Alex's head towards hers, uniting their lips once again. "We got in this whole mess because you forgot the fact that you belong to me."

The brunette scoffed and bit down on Piper's neck. "Don't you dare pin this on me."

"This is all on you. Mike didn't even have that big of a part. If only you had made me cum at the bus…" She groped Alex's breasts, squeezing them tightly.

"Is this what's really about? Because I intend on making you cum, plenty of times actually."

"You are full of promises, Alex Vause. Don't you think it's time to make some of them true?"

"To my cabin, now."

"No. It's too far and we will probably get caught."

"Okay then." With a swift move, Alex removed her shirt.

"Are you seriously going to fuck me in the middle of the woods?" Piper asked, taking her shirt off nevertheless.

"Mmhmm." The brunette murmured against the other woman's neck, helping her lie on the ground. She wasted no time, quickly snaking her hand inside the blonde's panties. "So wet for me." Piper just growled jerking her hips upwards. "Don't worry baby, I won't tease you."

Without meeting any resistance, Alex thrust three fingers in the blonde's pussy making her scream in pleasure. She was fucking her hard and fast, each thrust pushing Piper's exposed back against the dirt. Despite the delirious state she was in, Piper managed to get her hand underneath Alex's pants as well.

"Pipes." The brunette moaned at the feeling of Piper's fingers gliding through her wet folds. Soon, they were both using the same merciless rhythm, pounding hard into each other's centers.

"A-almost there." The blonde groaned in between a moan and a shaky breath. She had been waiting for this all day.

"That makes two of us." Alex said, kissing the older woman deeply. The moment her tongue entered Piper, it sent her over the edge.

"Aleeexxxxx!" The blonde screamed, her walls tightening around Alex's fingers, her hips jerking uncontrollably and her fingers moving on their own. The feeling of Piper's cum coating her whole hand was all Alex needed to let go. She closed her eyes and released her powerful orgasm. "Fuck, Pipes." She growled while time stopped around her, sending her into oblivion.

After they both had gotten off their high, they started at each other silently. "You are so beautiful." It was Alex who spoke first, causing Piper to smile goofily.

"Hm… You are literally a piece of art." The blonde said, trailing a line on Alex's jaw with her thumb.

The brunette chuckled. "Is this a compliment competition? Because trust me, I will win."

"Never." She said, pulling the younger woman into a lying position next to her.

"Your smiles are brighter than the sun."

"Your eyes are so beautiful I would love to get lost in them."

"You have the best ass in the entire world."

Piper giggled, punching Alex playfully. "How romantic."

"Wait till I compliment your pussy." The brunette said with a lopsided grin.

"This morning, when I pulled you out of the lake, all I could think of was that you could die. Just like that." Piper closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "It was the scariest moment in my life."

"Pipes…" Alex whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. _I love you,_ she thought. Instead, she just said, "You win."

"Damn right I do." The blonde said with a smug smile. "Now come here." Alex let Piper wrap an arm around her, resting her forehead on the older woman's chest. "Look." She said pointing at the sky.

"At what?" The brunette asked, squinting her eyes.

"At _Alex._ Don't I have the most beautiful star in the whole sky?"

Alex smiled weakly, pressing her body even closer to Piper. "Yes, you do."

The blonde placed a soft kiss on her cheek before saying, "Just like I have the most beautiful girl in the whole world."

"I will have to disagree with you on that."

Piper arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm… _I_ have the most beautiful girl in the world."

 **A/N: Next chapter, I'll have Alex make it up to Piper for all the teasing in a special way ;) I would love to hear your suggestions. Don't forget to leave a review- it really helps with writing.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, it's been a crazy week. I tried to include all of your requests:**

 **To the Guest that asked for another sex scene, more detailed this time, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **To the Guest that said that his/her ideas have been used sometimes, I'm so glad I could use your ideas to write this story. Keep leaving your awesome suggestions and I hope you like what I did with your suggestion for this chapter.**

 **To all the other reviewers, thanks so much for your support, it means so much to me.**

 **(I think I will start mentioning reviews that ask question or leave suggestion in the next chapter, so feel free to leave a review)**

"Goodnight." Piper kissed Alex softly on the lips, just outside the younger woman's cabin. The brunette deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Piper's hips, pulling her closer. "Mmm… Baby-" The blonde breathed, breaking away from the kiss. "-we'll get caught."

"Then let's get inside." Alex bit on the blonde's neck, dragging her nails down her back.

"Didn't our _session_ at the woods satisfy you?"

"You know me." She let her hands slid under Piper's pants and squeezed her ass. "I can _never_ get enough of you. I'll always want more. _Always._ "

Alex's confession gave the blonde an idea. She would get revenge from all that teasing, prove that Alex is hers _and_ give the brunette what she craved. "What about your roommates?"

"Boo will probably be at another cabin with a poor girl whose name she won't remember tomorrow and Nicky is on a mission to fuck Lorna. And trust me when I say that Nicky accomplishes all of her missions."

Piper didn't need to hear more, in a matter of seconds, she had Alex pinned against the inside of the cabin door. The blonde wasn't normally the aggressor, but Alex found it terribly hot when she was. "You know what I'm gonna do to you, baby?" Piper rasped in the younger woman's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard and make you cum so many times that tomorrow you will be walking funny. And when they ask you why you'll be telling them it's because your pretty pussy got what it deserved."

Alex could only moan at the blonde's words, as she felt a gush of wetness escape her core. "This so hot, babe." She groaned as Piper pushed her on her bed.

"Better get comfortable, Al. This will be a _very_ long night."

Eager to get laid, Alex opened her legs, a silent invitation for Piper. But the blonde _tsked_ and forced them shut. "Oh, you wish you were _that_ lucky." She said with a smirk. The younger woman closed her eyes getting prepared for merciless teasing but opened them again in confusion when Piper removed her jeans and panties. "Mmm…" She moaned, trailing a finger from the brunette's clit, past her mound and up to her navel.

Piper stripped to her underwear and then got on top of the younger woman, placing kisses on her jaw. After covering her neck in several purple bruises, she removed her shirt, keeping her bra on for now. Tortuously slow the blonde started covering all the exposed skin with kisses, leaving hickeys here and there to remind people to whom Alex belonged to. " _Pipes_." She breathed, her pussy dripping onto the bed sheets. _She wanted it._

"I set the pace, Alex. No touching and no telling me what to do." The blonde cupped her breasts making the other woman gasp at the sudden contact. "Or I stop." She threatened, giving them a firm squeeze. After playing with her favorite part of Alex for a while, she _finally_ took off her bra. Piper was delighted to be met with already hardened nipples. "You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" She asked with a shit eating grin.

Alex growled, fighting so hard to not touch Piper or herself. "Behave." The older woman warned, starting to knead Alex's breasts, who was starting to breath heavier and heavier. When she thought that this torture would never end, the blonde rolled one nipple in between two fingers, tugging at the other making her to let out a shaky moan.

At last, Piper took one nipple in her mouth and started sucking hard, having Alex gush out even more wetness while she groaned. After the blonde was done with playing with both nipples, she slowly licked a line from the valley of Alex's breasts to her navel. There, the strong scent hit her. "Holly fuck, Alex." She husked, pure admiration about the sight in front of her. The brunette was drenched _. She needed it._ So, so bad.

Piper's first lick set her on fire. More licks followed and due to the extreme foreplay, Alex came embarrassingly quickly. "We're just getting started." The blonde said against the younger woman's centre, sending delicious vibrations up her body. Alex hadn't even gotten off her high, when Piper thrust her tongue inside her. The brunette had always had a thing of tongue fucking and now it was just what she needed, her first orgasm, despite being very strong, had not fully satisfied her. It was rough and fast, each time Piper pushing her tongue as deep as possible. Alex had died and move on to heaven. "Fuck, FUCK PIPERRRR." She screamed her climax ripping through her, covering Piper's face in her cum. "That was nice." The brunette breathed with a satisfied smile, after getting down from her high.

"Oh, I'm not done yet." With that, Piper plunged three finger in the younger woman making her scream in pleasure once more. " _Not even close._ " After saying that, she flicked Alex's sensitive bundle of nerves with her tongue. Her unoccupied hand found its way to one of her breasts where she started tugging on the nipple to amplify her pleasure _and_ make her orgasm stronger.

Alex was laying on her back, her eyes closed, not able to move, talk or think. Just feel what Piper was doing to her. Her walls tightened around the blonde's fingers and she knew that she was close. She wrapped her lips around her clit and after a few pumps, the younger woman was climaxing again, her fourth of the night. Despite swallowing as much of the ridiculous amount of cum that came out of Alex's pussy, a lot ended on Piper's face or the bed sheets that were destroyed beyond saving.

After giving the brunette time to start breathing normally, Piper started moving her fingers in and out, this time slowly and gently. " _Pipes_." Alex whined. "I can't take it." The blonde kissed the younger woman softly, letting her taste herself in the process.

"Yes, you can, baby." She knew just how sensitive Alex's pussy was after so many orgasms. But she wanted to give her one more. "Cum for me, Al." She encouraged her.

Alex closed her eyes and let the waves of pleasure overtake her, making her limbs numb. She could hear screaming but couldn't feel it coming from her. Tomorrow she would definitely be sore. _Just what Piper wanted,_ she thought and smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?" The blonde asked, stroking Alex's hair.

"No. I'm feeling _perfect._ " She kept her head up just enough time to kiss Piper and then let it fall down.

"Sleep." Piper said softly, but Alex had already let exhaustion take over her. Piper, careful not to wake the younger woman, covered her with the blanket and then placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you so fucking much, Alex." She whispered, certain that the brunette was deeply asleep.

…

"Good morning, Ms. Chapman." Alex said holding her tray ready to get breakfast.

"Good morning, to you too, Alex." The blonde said with a polite smile, knowing that people could hear and see them.

As she passed over her, the younger woman whispered low enough for only Piper to hear, "I can still feel you in between my legs." And indeed, she walked a certain way, indicating that she was sore in the area between her legs.

Piper could only smirk watching her rock side to side, knowing that she had caused that. She was pretty proud of herself.

"Why are you walking like that, Vause?" Mike asked when Alex sat down at their table.

Nicky smirked, waiting for the excuse her friend would come up with. She definitely didn't expect what followed.

"Last night was crazy. My ultra hot girlfriend and I had the time of our lives." Alex smirked, proudly showing off her hickeys like they were trophies.

"Who is she?" Lorna, who was practically sitting _on_ Nicky asked. "Is she here?"

"If Vause is walking funny, the other girl won't be able to get off the bed." Mike said making Alex chuckle. _It wasn't the case this time, but she would never tell them the complete truth._

…..,

After the breakfast was over, they were allowed to swim at the lake. Alex and Nicky were sitting at the docks, swinging their feet back and forth inside the water. "So, I wanted to do something special for her. There is no occasion, but I just believe she deserves it."

" _Aw_ , Alex the softie." Nicky said mockingly and Alex punched her softly at the shoulder.

"How are things going with you and Lorna? Have you fucked her yet?"

"Nah, I'm trying a different approach. I'll get to know her first and then have sex with her."

With a lopsided grin, the brunette said, "You totally have a thing for her. And you call _me_ the softie."

"I'm not asking you to help me plan a surprise date night for you 'girlfriend'-" She made air quotes with her fingers, " Does blondie know that you are _girlfriends_?"

Alex looked at her reflection in the water. "Well, not really. Earlier, the word kinda slipped."

"That means you are thinking about it."

The taller woman scoffed. "Since when did you become a psychologist?"

"Seriously dude- I read it in a magazine."

Alex put on her best, shocked face. "You can read?"

Nicky snickered and pushed her friend into the lake. "That's what you get for being a royal ass bitch."

"Will you still help me with the surprise?" She asked, spitting out lake water.

"Of course I will, you idiot." Nicky said, jumping into the lake herself.

…

Tonight out of all nights had to be movie night. But the two women had planned everything and there was no going back now. So Nicky had to find a way to convince Piper to follow her into the middle of the woods without letting her know about the surprise.

"Hello, blondie." Nicky said, sitting next to her.

Piper smiled at seeing the familiar face. "Hey, Nicky. I haven't seen Alex."

"Oh, really?" She asked with her best poker face. "She might just be running late."

"O-okay…" The blonde turned her attention back to the movie.

"Hey, could you do me a favor? I forgot my phone at my cabin- could you go get it for me? I don't want to miss the movie." Piper raised her eyebrow but didn't question Nicky. The movie sucked and she was glad to get out of it.

After searching in every place possible, the blonde still couldn't find the damn phone and wondered if she had just forgotten it elsewhere. She had just gotten out of the cabin and was making her way back to the grounds where the movie was projected when someone covered her eyes making her scream in surprise.

"Relax. It's just me." A familiar husky voice said without uncovering her eyes.

"Jesus christ, Alex. You scared me." Piper tried to get Alex's hands to move, but she was met with resistance. "What are you doing?"

"You won't believe what I found." The brunette said, playing her part perfectly.

"What is it?" She asked, her curiosity taking the best of her.

"You'll have to wait and see." With that, they started moving.

"Just don't let me hit a tree."

…

"Are you ready?" Alex asked, her voice shaky from the agony about how the blonde would react.

"Yessss." She said, expecting something truly strange, extraordinary or just student gossip material- all equally good. However, what she saw when she opened her eyes made her heart stop. "Alex…"

"A thank you for everything good you have done for me." The brunette told her, taking her hand in her own palms. "And an apology for all the bad things I have done to you."

"Alex…" Piper tried again and this time, the younger woman just looked at her. "This is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me." There was a blanket on the ground, with a picnic basket on it. Candles surrounded the place, big enough to provide enough lighting but also too small to start a fire.

"To be completely honest, Nicky helped me a lot." She said, leading her to sit on the blanket. "But it was my idea."

"It's truly beautiful." Piper suddenly couldn't keep her hands off Alex. She was kissing her lips, her jawline her neck- every inch of skin she could find.

"Whoa there, tiger." The brunette chuckled. "This is supposed to be romantic."

"It's your fault that you are so sexy and beautiful and such an amazing person." The older woman whined, stealing one more kiss from Alex.

"You wanna eat?" She suggested, her heart melting by the blonde's comments.

"Yes. _You._ "

"I'm being serious, Pipes." Alex said while laughing.

"Me too."

"I think we could go with chocolate covered strawberries." She said, taking the bowl of the off the basket.

"They do look great." Piper admitted.

…

"You know, I called you my girlfriend." Alex confessed, eating the last strawberry.

"Really? To whom?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To Nicky, Lorna, Boo and Mike. And some other guys that were sitting with us."

Trying to hide her smirk, Piper said, "It's a bold move, Vause."

" _I know._ And I didn't even mean to say it. It just… just came out. And now I can't stop thinking about it."

With a shit eating grin Piper asked, "Do you wanna pass me a note and have me circle yes or no?"

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh, no?" She arched an eyebrow.

"No, definitely not. I just thought… I thought that it was weird."

Piper moved to get the cokes - _it was the best alternative to champagne Alex could get_ \- and said, "Yeah, totally weird."

As she passed the brunette a can, she turned and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

The blonde laughed joyfully. "Yeah."

"Yes?" Alex asked with the most adorable puppy eyes.

"Yes, you idiot." With that Piper pulled the younger woman in for a kiss, getting lost in the feeling. Alex was hers. And she was Alex's. _Officially._

"Oh, I almost forgot." The brunette said, taking out her phone. "I made a playlist for you."

"Seriously?"

"Mmhmm." She passed her phone to Piper so she could examine it easier.

"Only you-Yazoo. You wouldn't like me-Tegan and Sarah. The pussy is mine-Miguel." Piper smiled goofily. "This is so nice. And so gay."

"I know." Alex said with a soft, insecure smile.

"Thank you." The blonde said, peppering kisses with Alex, after pressing play.

They lied on the blanket, hands entwined starring at the stars. "You know, I want to give you something like _Alex._ " Piper said.

"You don't have to." The brunette told her softly.

"I know, but I _want to._ I just can't think of something else to always watch over you."

Alex turned sideways so her forehead was touching Piper's. Looking straight into her blue orbs, she said, "I don't want _something_. I want _you_."

The blonde nodded slowly. "Forever." She said, meaning it,

They started kissing, sensually and lovingly. It was as if they were truly one person, two lungs taking the same breaths, one heart beating the same way. The two women were so lost in their oblivion that they were already wet when they finally realized it was raining.

"We should get shelter." Piper said, sitting up.

"No. It will stop, _just wait_." Alex pleaded, pulling the blonde back down, next to her.

"Al, it's not going to stop." She said, as the rain became heavier and heavier.

"I don't care." The brunette got on top of Piper and started kissing her girl again, their tongues tangled in a graceful tango, their hands entwined together, the soft music playing in the background and the rain falling down on them. But they didn't care about anything that didn't include them. Right now, Alex Vause and Piper Chapman were the only things that mattered- that existed. It was paradise.

 _Healy watched from behind a tree as the sweet WASPy Piper Chapman made out in the middle of the woods with the infamous Alex Vause. She was making a mistake, he told himself. And he would be the one to put her on the right path again. He would save her from Alex._

 **A/N: What do you think? Suggestions? Opinions? Leave them in the review section. Feedback is the best! Also, for you that read my other story "High on Darkness" new chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after that, so stay tuned. To the others that don't read it, go give it a try. It would mean so much to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, I just** ** _had_** **to use the lake. It would have been such a waste if I hadn't. I won't say anything more, just enjoy :)**

"Where are we going, Al?" Piper asked as she was being dragged away from her cabin. It was sometime around dawn and every step had to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn't wake up anyone.

"I have a surprise for you." The brunette whispered, pulling Piper from her hand. "This one is sexier than the one last night."

The older woman chuckled. "You are literally the definition of a horny teenager."

Alex stopped only for a second to look back. "You love it." She said with a smirk.

"What are we doing in the Arts Cabin?" Piper asked while the younger woman easily picked the lock.

"You'll see." She walked in, closing the door behind her. After gesturing the blonde to follow her she cleared a table. "Get on it."

Piper eagerly followed the order, sitting on the edge of the table. Alex kissed her with a fiery passion, making a mess of her hair. It didn't take long for the blonde to lose her shirt and bra. "You are so fucking beautiful." The brunette looked at Piper with such admiration, that she couldn't help but blush slightly. "And tonight, your body will be my canvas." Alex pushed the blonde, so she was lying on the table with her back pressed against it.

After taking some finger paints, she returned to the table. Taking her time, she opened the blue can and dipped her index in it. With her coated finger she traced swirls and lines starting from Piper's neck and stopping just above her breasts. Opening the green can, she took her middle finger and covered it in paint. With that finger she traced circles around the blonde's breast, each circle closer and closer to the nipple.

" _Alexxxx_." Piper moaned when the younger woman flicked her already hardened nipple.

Smiling, she opened the red can and let the paint cover both of her hands. She then started massaging the blonde's breasts, smearing red paint all over the pre-existing one. Alex looked at the older woman, who had her eyes closed in pleasure. She trailed a red line from the valley of her breasts to the line of her jeans. "Lest you forget where this is going to end."

"Take them off already." Piper said, need evident in her voice. But Alex just laughed it off and continued covering the blonde's body in the colorful paint. She only removed the jeans and panties when her work with Piper's torso was done.

Following the same torturous pace, she painted the blonde's legs before she finally knelt before Piper. As always she was met with a generous amount of wetness. "All mine." Was the only thing Alex murmured before diving into the older woman. She started by lapping up at Piper's juices, her actions rewarding her with more.

"Don't stop, Al." Piper moaned, bringing her paint-coated hands to Alex's hair. The blonde was distracted from how good the colors looked on Alex's raven hair, so the younger woman caught her off guard when she flicked her clit and then moved on to circling it. " _Fuck_."

"Do you want me to be gentle or rough?" The brunette asked, sending vibrations up Piper's pussy making another groan escape her lips.

Piper wanted an orgasm badly. And she wanted it now. They had all the time in the world to make love to each other. "Rough."

Alex looked pleased with the choice and didn't waste a minute, thrusting her tongue in and out the blonde's center. This was fucking at it's rawest form. When she felt her jaw starting to get sore, she wiped the paint off her fingers on her leg and thrust three inside of Piper.

"Mmmm, Aleeexxx."

The brunette gave her a few seconds to adjust before picking up the pace, sliding deep into Piper's pussy, curling her fingers with every third thrust. All while her tongue circled the blonde's bundle of nerves. She could feel her walls tightening around her fingers, procrastinating the upcoming orgasm. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Piper exclaimed, arching her head back.

"Shh, show don't tell."

That was the final straw for Piper. She closed her eyes, curled her toes and gave in to her powerful orgasm. The blonde didn't know how long it lasted, but when she reopened her eyes the first thing she saw was Alex, her hair covered in paint and her face covered in cum. "You look good."

"And you taste _so good._ " The brunette moaned as she ran her tongue over her lips, gathering Piper's cum.

The blonde wrapped her legs around Alex's waist, pulling her closer and got up to a sitting position. The moment her sensitive from the orgasm pussy accidentally bumped against the younger woman's clothed abdomen she let out a throaty moan.

"We should go get clean." Alex suggested, kissing Piper affectionately.

"Nah, you look better like this."

—

 _A few days later…_

Piper waited for Alex to meet her at the dock, looking as the early morning light reflected on the peaceful waters. She had texted her to come _asap._

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked, embracing the blonde from behind. The urgency of the text had scared her more than she wanted to admit to herself.

"Yes. I've been without your touch for too long."

"Aw, babe." Chuckling, Alex placed a kiss on the older woman's cheek. "What are we doing here?"

The blonde turned around so she was facing Alex completely. "Get your hot ass naked and jump in the water." She threw her shirt off and unclasped her bra.

"Nah, I'd rather stare at the view." Alex let her eyes fall on Piper's breasts. "Mmm, those _mountains_ look really pretty."

Piper punched her girlfriend lightly on the shoulder. "More stripping and less talking." She commanded.

"Okay, okay. Don't bite." The brunette paused. "On second thought-"

With a frustrated sigh, Piper kissed the younger woman, shutting her up. When they pulled away to take a breath, she took advantage of the situation and removed her shirt. " _Sneaky_." Alex said with a smirk.

"Well, you weren't going to do it yourself anytime soon." The blonde moved on to taking off Alex's bra.

"Why should I undress myself when having you do it, is so more fun?" She asked while Piper fell on her knees to remove the brunette's pants and underwear.

"Get in the water before somebody sees us."

Alex complied for the first time and gracefully dived into the water, the blonde quickly following. The water was quite chilly but as Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, the blonde knew that temperature wouldn't be a problem. The first kiss was slow and teasing, preparing for what would follow. Piper opened her mouth, granting access to the younger woman's tongue, who wasted no minute in slipping it in. Alex's hands had found their way to the blonde's ass where they squeezed it, running her nails over the soft skin causing Piper to moan into her mouth.

"I'm pretty positive that if I go too long without touching you I'd go crazy." Alex admitted, her green orbs glued on the blonde's.

"Then don't." She breathed, joining their lips once more, this kiss having the taste of fear of losing each other. "Ever."

…..

The whole trip was them sneaking somewhere to have sex, never able to keep their hands off each other for more than some hours. They were feeling pretty cocky about the fact that nobody had caught them, even though Nicky couldn't believe it. Alex just told her that she was jealous because she had _still_ not fucked Lorna.

This time, Piper was sitting by herself and Alex was somewhere in the back. The older woman was getting ready for three peaceful hours when her phone buzzed.

Alex Whatcha doing?

Piper Nothing.

Alex Wish I was there?

Piper We didn't get in trouble all those days. I won't risk getting caught now.

Piper But I do miss you.

Alex I miss you too, babe.

Piper What are you doing?

Alex Listening to Boo and Nicky argue about who has fucked the most chicks.  
Alex They gave me a headache. :(

Piper Aw, poor Alex.

Alex What are you going to do about it?

Piper Many things…

Piper But later.

Alex scoffed loud enough for her friends to turn to look at her. "What's wrong, Vause?" Boo asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I lost just before achieving a new high score." Alex could lie as easily as breathing.

"At what game?" Nicky gave her a knowing look.

"Flappy bird. Now go back to your stupid competition and leave me be."

Piper Earth to Alex.

Alex You are being very cruel to your girlfriend, you know that?

Piper Oh, she loves it.

Alex True.

Alex Come to my apartment.

Piper When?

Alex After we leave school.

Alex We can spend the whole weekend there.

Alex Together.

Alex Alone.

Piper Can't wait.

Piper Should I bring clothes?  
Alex Nah. You are so much better naked.

Piper Fuck you.

Alex Oh, you will.

…..

"Took you long enough." Alex said, opening the door for her girlfriend to walk in.

"Sorry. I had to take care of some issues." The blonde pressed her lips against Alex's. "But I'm all yours for the weekend."

"Go get a shower and change into more comfortable clothes."

"Is that an order?" Piper teased.

"Yes, it is." The brunette told her, kissing her again, this kiss being longer.

"Will you be joining me?"

"No, because I took one an hour ago, after getting bored of waiting for you to show up." Alex's tone was playful and had no sign of bitterness in it. "You have to make it up to me for that, you know."

"That's why you should come to the shower."

Alex laughed. "Nice try, Pipes. But _no._ "

The blonde pouted and started walking towards the bathroom, with the same familiarity she would have if she was at her house. Whatever had to do with Alex felt so _right_ and _natural_ that Piper felt right at home. _Alex was her home._

 _…._

"I'm hungry." Piper walked into the living room wearing a pair of Alex's PJs.

"Are you wearing my underwear?" The brunette asked, getting closer to Piper so she could inspect her.

"Maybe." The older woman said, with a mischievous grin. "Why don't you check for yourself?"

It was a tempting offer but Alex had to decline. "You just said you are hungry."

" _For you._ " Piper said in a husky voice, looking at her girlfriend with bedroom eyes. "How' bout I start eating?"

The younger woman didn't know how long she was going to be able to keep turning down Piper's offers. "Come on, we are making pizza." She announced.

" _Making?_ " The blonde asked while being dragged to the kitchen. On top of the counters were scattered different ingredients, all needed for a pizza. "Why can't we just order one?"

"Because I had such a great time when we made pancakes." Alex patted a big recipe book. "This time I'm more prepared."

"I bet you don't even know half of the names of the ingredients." Piper challenged causing the younger woman to roll her eyes.

"Of course I do. This is cheese and this is sauce and this-" Alex took a handful of flour out of the bag and blew it straight on Piper's face. "-is flour."

The blonde coughed a few times, wiping the flour from her face. "If you had intended on making me dirty, then why did you told me to go get a shower."

"I was planning to do this. You just got me angry when you doubted my mad cooking skills." The brunette pouted over dramatically.

It only took a few minutes for the two women to get covered in flour and make a mess of the kitchen in the process. "I suppose we'll order after all."

"I'm sorry, babe. I knew you really wanted to do this." Piper started peppering the younger woman with kisses.

"We will do this another time." Alex told her, returning the kiss.

…

 _One shower and a pizza delivery later…_

"Do you think we would have made it equally delicious?" The blonde asked, taking a bite from her slice.

"Probably not." Alex said, pressing her body against Piper, savoring the warmth of the other woman.

"Will this be a quiet movie night?" Piper challenged, wrapping her arm around the younger woman in order to pull her even closer. She loved doing many things with Alex and cuddling was very high on the list.

"We have no popcorn." Alex said simply, reaching for another slice. "Uh oh, there is only one left."

Piper leaned towards the pizza box for a better view. "Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"Nah, you can have it." The brunette said, falling back to the couch.

"Really?" Piper asked, taking the slice out of the box.

"I think I've had more slices than you, anyway." Alex said, suddenly very interested in what the Tv was showing.

" _Aw, Al._ " The blonde kissed her girlfriend lovingly on her lips, sparking a warmth in both of them. "You are literally the sweetest."

"Because I let you have the last slice?" She asked, trying to laugh it out.

"Yes." Piper took a big bite. "Even though you _love_ pizza more than anything."

"Well, clearly I don't love it enough…"

The two women looked at each other but none of them spoke as the innuendo made the atmosphere heavier. Piper silently begged Alex to tell her that she loved her and wondered why she hadn't done it by now. And then she remembered that she hadn't confessed her love as well. _It was a safety-net,_ she told herself. Because if things went bad, she wouldn't hit the ground face down. _It was such a selfish reason._

"Truth or dare?" Alex asked out of the blue.

"I didn't know we were playing." The blonde said, secretly grateful that the younger woman broke the silence that lingered for too long. "Truth."

"Hmmm… Let's see." Alex made intense eye contact and asked, "Was I your best? And no lying."

"Yes." Piper admitted making Alex literally gloat. "What about me?"

"I pick dare." The brunette said, just to make Piper wait longer before she would get an answer.

"You asshole." She sighed, trying to think of a decent dare. "I dare you to tell me the first thing you thought of me when you saw me for the first time."

Alex's eyes widened slightly and her lips parted as she let out a breath. "Even though it's kind of a truth, I'll answer." She paused. "I thought that you were hot and you would be an easy conquest." Piper felt stupid for feeling a little hurt. "What about you?"

"I thought that you were so gorgeous that it was unfair that you were a student. Also, I was unsure if I wanted to slap you or fuck you. Both of which would possibly lead to me losing my job."

The brunette laughed. "How hard was it fighting my advances?" She asked, suddenly forgetting all about their game.

"You have no idea, Al." Piper said, running a hand through her blonde hair. "You wanted it me and you were making it so clear that I could have you and I _wanted to have you_ so badly but I shouldn't."

Alex smiled at the blonde's babbling. "What made you give in?"

" _You._ " She said it before realizing how vague it sounded. "I mean the real you. The person you are when we are together. The _sweet_ and _caring_ and _loving_ Alex Vause is what made me put my dream job at risk."

If Alex didn't kiss her lover right now she was going to explode. Kissing Piper felt like sliding a key to the lock it was made for. Alex kissed and touched her like she was oxygen and the brunette was dying to breathe. "You are." She said finally.

"What am I?"

"The best I've ever had." Before Piper could say anything, she added, "And it's not just the sex, which is _phenomenal,_ but our time together. You, Piper Chapman, are the most dangerous drug and I'm addicted to you."

Piper decided that she was going to tell her that she loved her. Because she knew how it would make Alex feel and honesty, _screw herself._ She decided that the younger woman's feeling mattered more than hers. "Alex, I-" As if the universe hated them, the brunette's phone rang and after reading the caller's idea, instead of declining the call she mouthed a _sorry_ to Piper and closed herself to the bathroom.

…

"Sorry, Pipes. I _had to_ take it." Alex apologized, returning to the couch. "It was from my job."

"Oh, you mean the mysterious job you still haven't told me about?" Piper asked, sounded a little bit bitter.

"I thought you were fine with not knowing." The brunette was getting prepared for the inevitable.

"I just said it hoping that you would change your mind and tell me." She admitted, lowering her eyes.

"Do you _need_ to know?"

"What my _girlfriend's_ profession is? _Um, let me think_ … Yes!" Piper exclaimed in frustration.

Alex took a deep breath. The blonde was right- she deserved to know. _Here we go._ "I work for an international drug cartel." She suddenly felt so free by saying it. Piper blinked in shock but didn't say anything. The sense of freedom was instantly replaced by fear. "Please don't leave me." Alex whispered, the thought of being without Piper scaring her to death.

Piper was shocked _even a little bit scared_ , but she meant what she told the younger woman. "I won't. I promised you that I wouldn't. _Ever._ "

Tears of joy and relief starting running down Alex's cheeks. "So, you don't mind that your girlfriend is a drug-dealer?"

"Of course I do, Al." She said softly. "I'm so scared that something will happen to you. But, it _does_ sound a little bit cool." Piper admitted, embracing her girlfriend tightly. "You are not getting rid of me that easily, kid."

…..

"Alex?" A voice that sounded so far away called out waking up the brunette. She looked to her side, where Piper was sleeping peacefully, meaning that she wasn't the one that had spoken.

"I'm home, baby." The same voice said louder this time, waking up the blonde.

"What's going on?" Piper asked Alex, her voice croaky from sleeping.

"You are about to meet my mother." Alex said calmly and before the older woman could respond the door flung open.

 **A/N: I want to say that I love Diane and Alex's relationship (even from the little we saw on the show) and I'm so excited to write the next chapter. Hope you are too. If you have any suggestions or feedback please leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know- It's been forever… Enjoy :)**

Diane's mouth opened but then closed again, as her eyes switched from Alex to Piper. The blonde wanted to hide under the covers, but as if she was in a nightmare, she couldn't move at all. "Holy shit." Diane said slowly, processing the image in front of her. "Alex had a girl stay over." Amusement was written all over her face and a grin tugged at her lips.

Alex sensed how uncomfortable Piper was, so she pulled her closer as if to tell her that everything was fine. "Could you - _um_ \- give us some time to get dressed up?"

"Sure thing, honey." Diane responded with a sweet smile. Turning to Piper she added, "And don't think of sneaking out. I'm dying to meet the first girl that spent the night at our house."

"Your mom seemed really cool about catching us naked on your bed." The blonde said after they were left alone.

"I'm very close to her, Pipes. We have no secrets in between us." Alex got off the bed and started looking for her clothes.

She was in the middle of zipping her jeans up when Piper spoke. "But you do lie to her about your sex life."

"What?" The brunette choked on a confused laugh. "No, I'm not."

"Then why does she think that I'm the first girl you brought to your house then?" Piper asked, getting dressed.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of the younger woman's lips. "She didn't say that." Alex clarified. "She said you are the first to spend the night. _And you are._ "

Piper couldn't manage to say something. So instead she smiled faintly while putting on her T-Shirt.

….

"In the kitchen." Diane shouted. "I'm making scrambled eggs for all of us."

The two women entered the room and the strong, delicious scent hit them. "It was really not necessary Mrs. Vause. You-"

"Oh, please. Call me Diane." She said, cutting off the blonde. "And it is my pleasure." Diane served the eggs on three plates and placed them on the table. "Alex, sweetheart, could you get us some coffee?"

"Sure thing, mom." The brunette said and poured the hot liquid into mugs.

"So, what's your name, dear?"

"I'm Piper. It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Va- _Diane_ " She said and took a bite out of the eggs. "Mmm… That's delicious."

"Thank you so much, Piper. It's Alex favorite." Diane took a sip from the freshly brewed coffee. "After pancakes, of course, but I didn't have enough time to make them now. Maybe another time."

"Or _I_ could make them." Alex kissed the blonde on the cheek before sitting down on the chair next to her.

"I'm not sure that you, dear, should be allowed near the kitchen." Her mother said softly with a kind smile.

"Piper, tell her how good my pancakes were." The brunette turned to her girlfriend who was silently eating her eggs.

"Um… They were delicious. And I only helped her _a little bit._ " Piper said after swallowing her bite. "Your daughter is a natural."

Diane chuckled. "Well, in that case, I'm proud of you, Al." After Alex muttered a _thanks,_ Diane asked, "So, how did you guys meet?"

The blonde's breathed hitched when the sensitive subject was brought up. _Should she lie?_ Diane seemed like a very cool mom, but everything had its limits. It's not like she would blame her if she didn't approve their relationship.

Piper was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear Alex when she spoke. "Piper is my counselor at school." She said simply as if she was talking about the weather.

The blonde held her breath waiting for the worst. Instead, Diane just said, "She is not causing much trouble, is she?"

"N-no. Not a-at all." Piper was caught completely off guard by her response. "You don't mind that Alex is dating an older woman?" She asked silently.

Diane laughed. "Oh dear, Alex had always had a liking for older women. And since she is an adult, you are doing nothing illegal." She took a sip from her coffee. "All I want is my baby to be happy."

Piper couldn't help but smile. Diane and Alex had a bond that the blonde never had with her own mother. She didn't try to hide that she felt a little bit jealous. "That's so sweet of you." She said sincerely.

"You're staying over for dinner, right?"

The blonde started to say something but Alex interrupted her. "Piper was staying over for the weekend."

"We can reschedule for another weekend. I don't want to get in between of your mother-daughter bonding time." Piper knew that Diane was working a lot, so that left almost non-existent time for Alex. She wouldn't steal that from the younger woman.

"Oh, nonsense. You are staying." Diane announced as if the blonde had no saying in it. "Since you and Alex are a thing, you are practically family."

Piper opened her mouth but the right words just couldn't get out. She couldn't believe that Diane was so welcoming and kind. It was as if you had taken her mother and created the complete opposite. "But, you barely know me." She whispered, looking down at her plate.

"I'm not blind, Piper. I see the way Alex looks at you. If you are important to my daughter, then you are important to me."

"Mom!" The brunette exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"Well, it's good that you say that because I really care about her." Piper told Diane, holding Alex's hand.

…

It was 6:30 p.m and around an hour ago Alex had received a call from Nicky telling her to get Piper and come to a bowling alley close to her house. She apparently wanted to ask Lorna on a date and thought that planning a double-date would be a fantastic idea.

"You know, this is our first official date." The blonde said as they walked down the pavement.

"Really?" Alex asked arching an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm. You better impress me if you want me coming home with you." She teased.

The younger woman chuckled. "Even if this date is a huge disaster, you will still have sex with me." She stopped and pushed her against the wall. "Because you simply can't get enough of me." Alex spoke against the blonde's neck. "In fact, if Nicky wasn't waiting for us, I would fuck you right here."

Piper moaned a little too loudly. "Someone is horny." She pointed out, never taking her eyes from her girlfriend's. The two emeralds were filled with lust.

"I just can't stop thinking about the fact that we won't be able to have sex tonight." Alex wasn't against it, but she knew that no way in hell would Piper agree to it.

"That sucks, baby." The blonde planted a kiss on the younger woman's forehead. "But it's not like we don't have all the time in the world."

"There isn't enough time in the world for me to get enough of you." The brunette said sexily, kissing Piper with passion.

"We have to get going." Piper was still trying to catch her breath from the knee-weakening kiss. "Otherwise we'll be late."

…..

"Vause! Chapman! Over here!" Nicky shouted, waving her hands over dramatically so they could see her. "What took you so long?"

"Traffic." Piper said absentmindedly, scanning the area around her. She couldn't remember the last time she was in a bowling alley.

"It's a five-minute walk from Vause's house to here."

"Hello, Lorna." Alex said, changing the subject, much to the blonde's delight.

"Hey, Alex. Hello…" The petite woman turned to Piper.

"Piper." She said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Lorna said with a smile. "Let's go have some fun."

…

After playing for around an hour, the women decided to have a break.

"I'm totally kicking your asses." Alex said proudly.

"Hey, I'm not that far behind." Nicky protested. "I could easily become first."

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Nichols." The brunette took a sip from her cola. "And don't think I'll let you win so you can look good in front of Lorna."

Lorna laughed and Nicky shot her friend a deadly glance.

"Where did you guys meet?" Piper asked.

"Well, we go to the same school but what is funny, is that we hadn't met before we went to a school trip. We actually returned yesterday." The color drained from the blonde's face. "What about you? Why do you look so familiar? I swear I've seen you somewhere."

"Um… I…" Suddenly Piper felt so grateful that she hadn't touched Alex since they got here. This way, if Lorna identified her as the school's counselor, she would just say that they hung out. Which definitely raised questions, but was way better than being seen kissing a student.

Alex's phone rang, saving the blonde from the uncomfortable situation she was in. "Hello?" The brunette answered. "Oh, okay. We'll be home soon."

"Is it your mom?" Nicky asked, walking behind her friend. Alex subtly nodded and the other woman shouted into the phone, "Hey, Mrs. V!"

The brunette pushed Nicky away from the speaker before saying, "Yeah, mum. That was Nicky. Yeah, yeah. I'll tell her you send your love." Alex paused, listening to what her mother said. She then turned to Nicky and asked, "My mom asks if you are interested in joining us for dinner."

"I was thinking of us having a drink, but I guess we could do it another time." Nicky turned to Lorna. "Or maybe we could just have one alone." She suggested with a seductive smirk.

"That sounds great, but it sucks that you guys have to go." Lorna told the two women.

"You heard that?" Alex asked, turning her attention to the phone again. "Okay, I'll ask her. Bye. Love you." The brunette hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket. "She asks if can make it for the movie."

"I'm not missing throwing popcorn on your sorry face for nothing in the world." Nicky's eyes fell on Lorna and the thoughts that popped into her mind, compelled her to speak again. "On second thought…"

"Goodbye, Nicky." Alex said with a chuckle.

…

"The dinner was delicious, Diane." Piper said sincerely after emptying her plate. Her chicken was the best thing she had tasted. _She had almost licked her plate clean._

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, love." Diane said, always having a smile plastered on her face. "I would offer you more, but then there would be no room for popcorn."

"The movie is set and ready to be played." Alex shouted from the living room.

"What are we watching this time?" The blonde asked, moving towards her girlfriend.

"A horror movie." The younger woman fell on the couch and gestured Piper to come join her. She didn't fail to notice the grimace the spread all over the blonde's face. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I just get scared very easily." Piper said with slight embarrassment. Since she was a child, she could never watch a horror movie without getting scared at least once.

"If you feel uncomfortable at any moment, tell us and we'll change it." Diane said softly, emerging from the kitchen with two gigantic bowls filled with popcorns. As she set them down on the coffee table the bell rang. "Ah. Just in time."

"Mrs. V!" Nicky exclaimed, pulling the older woman into a tight hug. "How's everything going?"

"Great, great… How about you?" Diane asked, chuckling at the woman's enthusiasm. Nicky was like a second daughter to her. The girl practically spent more time in their house than hers.

"Couldn't be better." She said with a broad smile.

"Did you fuck Lorna?" Alex called out from the living room.

"Alex!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Sorry, mom…" She murmured. "Did you _make love_ to Lorna?"

Diane and Piper chuckled but Nicky scoffed. "Not yet. I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Has she rejected you yet?"

"What? _No..!_ " Nicky exclaimed, sitting down in the nearest armchair.

"How many times, Nicky?" Alex asked with a shit-eating grin.

"How many times did Piper reject _you,_ before you finally got in her pants."

"A few." She admitted. "But only because of her job. Right babe?"

"If we had met under different circumstances, things would be _different_." Piper said, quietly.

"Well, that was the vaguest thing I've heard in my life." Nicky scoffed, filling her mouth with popcorn.

"Enough with this nonsense." Diane stepped in the conversation. "Let's just watch the movie."

…

Around thirty minutes in the movie, the first jumpscare happened. A startled Piper pushed herself closer to Alex and hid her face under the blanket.

"It's just a movie, babe." The brunette whispered reassuringly. "It's all fake."

Piper nodded but didn't move from her girlfriend's embrace, nor stopped being tense. Alex waiting for her mother and Nicky to turn their attention back on the screen, before starting to stroke Piper thigh, slowly but firmly.

"What are you doing?" The older women hissed.

"Helping you to not be afraid of this stupid movie." She let her hand slip to the blonde's inner thigh and every stroke brought it closer to her center.

"We are in front of _your_ _mother_. And Nicky."

"We have a blanket. They can't see what I'm doing to you. _Only hear it._ "

"Stop." The blonde tried to command her girlfriend but failed miserably.

"You don't say that with much conviction." With that, Alex cupped the blonde's clothed pussy making her gasp. Thank god that something scary happened on the screen, so nobody questioned it.

It only took some minutes of gentle stroking for her self-control to crumble down. "Please." Piper hated how weak she was, but she _needed_ Alex to touch her. Her panties were drenched, an indication that her pussy was aching for the brunette's attention.

"I'm not going to fuck you right now because you are so loud that we will probably get caught." Alex murmured, her hot breath hitting the blonde's ear. "You will just have to wait for this stupid movie to finish."

Piper could only groan at that.

 **A/N: About the angst request and questions about the Healy drama, don't worry people, it's coming. Since the upcoming chapters will be pure angst, there will be a Vauseman sex scene in the next chapter. I'm thinking of it being a who will last longer contest (Who do you want to win?) but if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. As always, thank you for your support and don't forget to leave a review. They mean a lot. Thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: It's been like forever and I know this is shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Those last weeks (and the following) have me drowning in anxiety and I'm so busy, it's hard for me to find time to write. I'd like to thank once more all my amazing readers and especially the ones that review, for all your support.**

Until the very last moment of the movie, Alex gently stroked her girlfriend's centre, earning soft moans and whines. Piper was literally soaking through her panties.

"It's not very late yet." Diane pointed out after a quick glance at her phone. "Wanna play a board game?"

"Nah." Said Nicky. "I think we should let those two finish what they have been doing for half of the movie."

Alex let out an awkward laugh and Piper just pushed herself against the couch, thinking that if she tried hard enough, she would disappear from the room. Fortunately, Diane didn't make a comment on that and instead kissed Nicky goodnight.

When it came to the two women, she added with a soft smirk, "Try to not be very loud."

….

"Oh my god." Said Piper, dropping onto Alex's bed. "Your mother must think the worst of me."

"You are being ridiculous." The brunette reassured, locking the door behind her. "She adores you."

"You think?" The blonde asked with a hopeful smile.

"Totally." Alex fell on the bed, right next to Piper. "And she doesn't care about us having sex."

"Good. Because you owe me an orgasm."

The younger woman chuckled playfully. " _Owe?_ "

"After all that teasing _and_ embarrassing me in front of your mother and best friend, I think it's fair to say that I deserve it."

Alex kissed her girlfriend on her lips. "You always do, Pipes." She started tracing lines on the blonde's arm- a sign of her nervousness. "You know…"

"Yeah?" Piper always loved it when Alex showed her vulnerable and soft side to her, so she couldn't help but smile at how she struggled to find the right words.

"I've been thinking about it for some time now, and I can't seem to get it out of my mind." She blurted out, her eyes looking everywhere in the room but at Piper.

"What is it?" The blonde asked, leaning closer to her girlfriend.

"I want to see how quickly I can make you cum." Alex said it so quickly that Piper struggled to make out the words and meaning out of what had just come from the younger woman's mouth.

"You mean time me?" She asked, but her face showed no signs of confusion or hesitation. Just _pure interest and lust._

"I mean… _yeah._ " A soft chuckle came out of her mouth, in attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Okay."

"Really?" Alex arched an eyebrow, not able to believe what her ears had just heard.

"Yes, _but_ I will time you as well." It was an idea that Piper had always found extremely hot, so why not present it to Alex now?

"A competition?" The brunette asked, surprised pleasantly by Piper even more.

"You could say that."

A feline smile spread on Alex's lips. "Good, because I'm going to win it."

"You have a head-start, since you have been teasing me all night, so don't you think it would only be fair if I had an advantage, myself?"

"Name it."

"You will follow every rule I set."

"I don't know…" Alex hesitated. "I'm not the submissive kind."

"Well, you'll have to be."

"Fine. But I'll start." Alex licked her lips, while watching the blonde get undressed, leaving herself bare and vulnerable to the brunette. After setting the timer, she made her way to Piper, who had used that time to get comfortable on the bed.

"Ready or not, babe." The brunette hummed and started biting down on the soft skin at Piper's thighs hard enough that it would leave marks.

Alex didn't ease into it; she dove in her girlfriend's already wet pussy right away. Piper tried to contain her moan because, one, Diane was still at the other side of the wall and two, she couldn't give Alex the satisfaction of having her wrapped around her little finger just yet.

While the brunette nibbled with Piper's folds, thrusting her tongue in and out in an unforgiving pace, the older woman tried to think everything but what was happening right now. She thought about the movie the had just watched, since the memory was still fresh. But unfortunately for her, the movie was linked with Alex's teasing, which only made her crave her upcoming orgasm even more.

When Alex switched to two fingers and used her tongue to flick her clit, Piper couldn't help but moan at the sensation. "Are you close, Pipes?" The younger woman asked before taking the bundle of nerves in her mouth and thrusting a third finger inside her tight cunt. Piper's hand did little in suppressing the sounds that came out of her mouth.

The brunette licked her way up to her girlfriend's breasts where she started to lick, flick and suck on each nipple until it was rock hard for her, never ceasing to pump in and out of her centre. By the way she felt Piper's walls clamp down on her fingers, Alex knew that she was close. "Cum for me, baby." She whispered and kissed her hard, giving her a taste of herself. Piper was using everything she had to contain her climax. "Cover my hand in all that sweet cum of yours."

The dirty talk was the last straw and Piper came undone, screaming Alex's name. The brunette continued thrusting in and out, wanting to help the blonde ride out her orgasm. "That was nice." Piper pointed out, still catching her breath.

"Yeah, and your time wasn't even half as bad as I expected." The younger woman said with one of her signature smirks as she passed the timer to her girlfriend.

"Get naked for me, Al." Piper ordered, slipping into her dominant role. With bedroom eyes, Alex started performing a striptease. She had just thrown her black bra somewhere in the back of the room, when Piper grew frustrated and threw her on the bed. "You are taking too long." She growled, removing Alex's jeans and panties.

The brunette shuddered as she watched Piper take in her naked and glistening by now, centre. "Take a picture; it will last longer."

"You think you are so funny, don't you?" The blonde asked, pushing Alex's legs open so the view was even better. "Start fingering yourself." She commanded.

Alex, who remembered the promise she had made, obeyed, pushing two fingers in her centre. "What? Can't you make me cum yourself?" Piper, ignored her question and made her way to Alex's drawers. The smirk instantly faded from the younger woman's face, when Piper made her way back to her with a vibrator in her hands. "Not fair." She whined.

"Never said you couldn't use one." The blonde purred, taking out Alex's hand and licking the arousal from her slender fingers. "Let's see you, now." She turned on the machine and started rubbing it against the brunette's entrance.

"Pipes." Alex whimper turned into a growl as her girlfriend pushed the vibrator deep inside her. The vibrations felt so good and dom-Piper was always a _huge_ turn on.

"Are you close, Al?" She mimicked in a teasing fashion. _She was here for the win._ "It looks like you'll be releasing a lot of cum." With that she removed the vibrator, leaving the younger woman staring at her in a puzzled way. "Wouldn't want a drop go to waste, would we now?"

"What do you-"

"Sit on my face." Behind the command, Piper's insecurity was evident. She wanted to please Alex in every way possible, however was afraid that her girlfriend would not be into it.

"Mmmm, babe." The moan was the only reassurance the blonde needed before guiding Alex in a position so she was hovering above her. "Fuck!" Piper grabbed her hips and pulled her down, thrusting her tongue into Alex's tight hole.

It didn't take long for the brunette to cum, disposing a healthy amount of cum, which was all for Piper. "Fuck…" She repeated, in a lower voice this time. "Who won?"

Piper, who had forgotten all about their competition until now, went to check on the timer. "Ha! I won."

"What? No.." Alex muttered in disbelief checking the timer herself, thinking that Piper was either joking or cheating. "It was only for a few seconds…"

"Still makes me the winner, honey." The blonde said sweetly, pressing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Fuck you."

"I believe you just did, though not _as good as_ I fucked you." Piper teased with a shit eating grin.

"Shut up, you asshole."

….

"How was it last night?" Nicky asked, while locking her car.

"Perfect, like always." Alex told her friend, walking beside her towards the entrance of the school.

"Blondie has turned you into such a sap." She said with a chuckle. "I wonder how many times a day you say I love you to another."

"Well…" Alex paused. "I guess we haven't said _I love you,_ yet."

"What?" Nicky choked on the air she was breathing. "What the hell are you waiting for, Vause?"

"I was kind of waiting for her to take the first step, but now I can't stop wondering if I should be the one to tell her." The brunette said, suddenly anxiety rushing through her.

"Of course, you idiot. What are you waiting for?" She rolled her eyes at her friend. "Don't tell me you are afraid she will not feel the same."

"Kind of…" Alex admitted, looking down.

"Has Chapman not only turned you into a sap, but an idiot too? Or do you need to change glasses?" Nicky gave her friend a gentle push. "She loves you, okay?"

The taller woman nodded and smiled. "Okay."

…..

Piper was sitting in her office, sorting out all of her papers, which if pilled up, almost reached her height. There was a light knock on the door. "Come in." She said, even though she didn't feel like dealing with a student right now, something that made her bad at her job (that among _other things…)_

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Oh, Mr. Healy." Her voice sounded the exact opposite of excited. "Not at all."

He smiled and walked in, closing the door behind him. "I've told you many times that you should call me Sam."

"Okay, _Sam._ What can I do for you today?" She asked him, gesturing him to sit down.

"I was hoping we could have a small talk."

"About what?" The blonde asked, leaning against her desk.

"Alex Vause."

Piper tried her best to show no reaction at the name. "What about her?"

Healy just smiled creepily.

"Did she do anything?" Her voice was failing her now and so was her otherwise concrete poker face. _No. No. No…_

"Yes and you are very well aware of it, Piper." He told her and the blonde could have sworn that she felt her heart stop. "I saw you together." Then Healy added quickly, "At the trip."

"Oh."

 **A/N: Shit will start to get real from this chapter and on. I hope you are into that. Also, I will be going on a seminar/trip this weekend, so don't expect an update on "High on Darkness". Your reviews mean the world to me :D.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It's been way too long since I updated this. However I didn't want to give up on this story, so I sat down and wrote what I had in mind since the start of this. It is coming to an end, meaning there will be around 3 more chapters. I hope you are still interested in reading this.**

Alex kept her head high all the way to Piper's office. She felt a mix of self-confidence and enthusiasm consume her entire body. _It was finally time._ She didn't even bother to knock before entering, something that startled the blonde, who didn't look as if she were in a great mood. _I'll fix that,_ Alex thought.

"Hey, Pipes…" She said playfully, making her way to the desk. "So… I have something I wanna tell you."

Piper sighed heavily. "I was kind of hoping I would get the chance to talk to you." She then added, "About something very important."

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked, certainly not expecting what came out of Piper's mouth as a response.

"This."

"W-what?" Alex's hands twitched and suddenly couldn't breathe.

"I'm so terribly sorry that I allowed this to go on for so long." The older woman said with an icy facade. "But we can no longer be-" She hesitated. "Whatever we were."

" _Piper_." Nothing more than a whisper. "Please don't do this." A broken plea.

"It would be best if you started calling me Ms. Chapman." The blonde pointed out, neither her face nor voice betraying any kind of emotion that she might be feeling.

"Look me in the eyes-" Alex snapped, pain transforming into anger. "-and tell me that what we had meant nothing for you. Then I promise I will never bother you again."

"We had _fun,_ I won't deny that." Each word that came out of Piper's mouth was calculated. "But I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression that it was more than that."

After that, the only sound in the room was Alex's heart cracking to pieces. "I see…" She managed after some moments. "I, um… I have to go to class."

"Wait, didn't you have something you wanting to tell me?" Piper asked, just as the brunette opened the door.

Alex was grateful that she had her back to her ex-lover, so she couldn't see the tear that ran down her cheek. "Forget about it. It was something stupid anyway." She murmured before exiting the room and promising to herself that it was the last time she went there.

…..

Piper quickly wiped her tears away before answering to the knock on her office door. Hours had passed, yet she still found herself tearing up at the thought of the brunette. "Yes?" Her voice was broken, showing exactly how she felt inside.

The door flung open and a very angry Nicky stormed in. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Chapman?"

"Hey, mind your language." The student completely ignored this failed command.

"Why?" The question was so simple yet the answer so complicated.

"Go back to your class, Nicky." Piper was tired and in no mood to explain her actions to the younger woman.

"No. Not until you give me an explanation."

"You are in no position to demand that." She pointed out, a little harder than she intended.

"You are right." Nicky's demeanor softened. "But, Alex is my best friend and you've hurt her so incredibly much, that I can't recognize her right now." Piper felt each word like a stab in the heart. "And alongside with that, you are hurting yourself."

"Would you believe me if I said that I was doing this for her?" The blonde asked, suddenly feeling very small.

Nicky scoffed but said, "If you explained why, maybe."

Piper considered her options and asked, "Do you promise to not tell her about this?"

The student didn't hesitate at all when saying, "Yes."

So, the blonde starting telling the story to Nicky because she needed to share this burden with someone, she needed to have someone to understand her. And maybe Nicky wouldn't, but she was the only person that knew enough to be trusted with this.

….

 _"You don't have proof." Piper told him the moment her mind starting having rational thoughts again._

 _"Of you kissing her in the rain, whispering sweet things in her ear?" Healy asked with a taunting smile. "No, I don't. But it's not like I need it."_

 _"Nobody is going to believe you." She said, crossing her arms. Thank god he hadn't caught them in a more private moment…_

 _"I wasn't planning on telling anyone."_

 _"Then what the purpose of this?" The blonde asked through gritted teeth. "Since you clearly are in no position to destroy my career."_

 _"I was never planning on doing that. You can still be saved." Piper scoffed at his words, but Healy ignored it. "However, I don't need anyone to destroy her."_

 _"No." She released it in the form of a shaky breath and he smiled to see that he had found her weak spot. Bastard._

 _"She is already failing many classes. If I don't pass her, she will have to repeat the year." With every word that he said, Piper hated him even more._

 _"Why punish her? I'm the one doing something wrong." The blonde told him, hoping that she sounded less desperate than she felt._

 _Ignoring her question Healy said, "Alex can go to college and you can keep your job here; everybody wins. Hell, I'll even pass that friend of hers, Nichols."_

 _"Why are you doing this, Sam?" She hoped that by addressing him with his first name, she would be able to win him over, make him see that he was being crazy._

 _"I'm doing this for you." Healy told her sweetly, reaching for her hand. The blonde yanked it out of his reach. "You will be thanking me in the future, as you look at your husband and children."_

 _But she didn't want a husband or children. She just wanted Alex. But even more than that, Piper wanted the brunette to be happy. If sacrificing their happiness meant giving a chance for a future to Alex then… "I will break up with her today."_

 _Healy flashed her a wide smile. "I'm glad I could talk some reason into you."_

 _…_

"Do you see now that _this_ wasn't my choice?" Piper asked after she finished explaining.

"Of course it was." Nicky said, irritation in her voice. "You _chose_ to let Healy win." She emphasized on the second word. "You _chose_ to give up on Alex when things started getting rough."

"There was nothing else I could have done!" The blonde cried out, frustration taking over her. _She was utterly powerless,_ the realization sunk in. She was losing the person she cared the most about and there was nothing she could do to change that. "This _sacrifice_ is giving Alex a chance for a future."

"You should have let her make that choice."

"She would have said _no._ " Piper's voice was too quiet and filled with too much pain.

"Damn right, she would. You think Vause wants a future without you?" Nicky shook her head in disgust. "I mean, how could have you said that to her right after she _finally_ admitted loving you. I mean you took asshole to a whole new-"

Piper's mind stopped processing any words after the three words that came out of the student's mouth. _Admitted_ _loving you._ "L-loving me?"

Nicky opened her mouth as if to say something mean but then looked at the blonde that was staring at her like a lost puppy and instead settled with a soft, _shit_. "She didn't get to tell you, did she?"

Piper shook her head ever so slightly while saying, "She was going to tell me that she loved me?" Her voice must have been very broken because pity replaced the anger in the students face.

"I swear to God, you two are like a real life soap opera…" Nicky sighed. "Go fix things, _blondie_."

"Aren't you going to ask me if _I_ love her?"

Nicky flashed her a genuine smile for the first time since she came into her office and said, "I already know you do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

….

Alex had stayed home for the next few days and had sad movies playing on her TV all day long to justify the used tissues that were scattered all over the place. And since her phone was off-limits -due to it always receiving messages from either Nicky or the blonde- they had quickly turned into her primary source for killing time.

She was in the middle of a movie that she knew ended with the dog's death when there was a knock on her door. At first, she thought she could just ignore it; they would go away after a few unanswered knocks, right?

When her assumption proved to be wrong, she shouted, "Leave me alone, Nicky." However, there was no answer and the knocks only grew more persistent. "Fine, I'm coming."

Alex didn't give a damn about how she looked -dirty Pajamas and red puffy eyes- when she opened the door. She just wanted to make that person go and then get back to watching movies and crying about her own miserable life.

"You almost broke down my door, dude. Like-" The brunette wasn't fast enough in slamming the door shut.

"Alex." The voice that tortured her in her dreams said. It was as smooth and velvety as she remembered it to be.

"Go away." She murmured, trying to force the door to close, despite the hand that was holding it open.

"Just hear me out." The blonde pleaded and it almost broke Alex's resolve instantly. _She had been successfully avoiding her texts for the past four days. She wasn't going to give in so easily._

"I don't want to." Alex said icily. She wished that hate was behind every word that came out of her mouth, but it wasn't. "You made a choice, now you should face the consequences that go with it."

"Just give me a chance to explain." She said, but removed her hand from the door.

The brunette didn't look at her former lover as she closed the door. She wanted it to look as if she was disgusted by her sight or didn't even bother to acknowledge her but truth be told, every second that she spent facing the blonde, brought her closer to giving her a second chance.

…..

After returning home from her visit to Alex, Piper felt as if she would puke. Her ex-girlfriend had looked terrible and it all was her fault. She always thought that she was helping the younger woman. Helping her to allow herself to open up, to become a better person. But maybe all this time, Piper had slowly been poisoning the brunette.

Maybe the visit had been a bad idea after all. At first, the plan was to go there and try apologizing. If that wasn't successful, Piper would tell her that she loved her. But when the time came, it felt wrong blurting it out like that, while standing outside her flat. It felt as if it was a trick to get her back.

All this time it felt as if Alex was the dangerous one. Always pushing the boundaries, always flirting with danger. But at least she was true; the blonde knew what she was dealing with. Piper on the either hand, she was a drug. When with her, the younger woman was always happy, or more correctly, _oblivious_. Oblivious to the damage that Piper was doing to her. Oblivious to the fact that Piper was slowly, but steadily wrecking her.

….

A week had passed from the visit and Alex had started attending school again. However, the blonde hadn't approached her, afraid of scaring her away. That didn't mean she didn't observe her. Every free moment she had, she spent it on watching the brunette. Piper was more than happy with the fact that Alex was starting to slip back into her old routine. _Maybe, just maybe, the damage she had done wasn't too much._

The final bell had rung and finally she and most of the students were free to go. The blonde was on her way to her car when she heard shouts coming from detention.

"You have to let me go."

"You clearly don't understand the meaning of detention, Nichols."

"I could hear you guys from the either side of the building." Piper joked, walking in the room. "Is everything all right?" Normally, she would just stay away from the potential trouble, but something in the student's voice told her that it was urgent.

Nicky's whole face lit up at the sight of the blonde. "Thank God, you are here." Turning to her teacher she asked, "Mrs. Bell, could I… um… have a few minutes with my counselor?"

Bell thought about it for a while, before finally saying, "Fine. You have five minutes and then you come back here. Understood?"

"Perfectly." The student was out of the room in a matter of seconds.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, leaning against the hallway wall.

"Alex's mother. She had a heart attack and she is at the hospital right now. I can't go because of fucking detention, but you can." Nicky said without taking a breath.

"Oh my god… I-"

"Stop wasting time. Every word that comes out from your mouth equals another second Alex has to spend at a hospital corridor all by herself." When she saw the hesitation in Piper's voice, Nicky said, "Promise me you'll go."

"I promise."

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Your feedback is the most amazing thing in the world. I love reading your thoughts on what I've written, so please it would mean everything if you showed your support by leaving a review. Also, suggestions are still being accepted, so if you have something you would want to see happen at the end, let me know. Love you 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: It's been like 5 Billion years since I last updated it. But I didn't have it in me to leave this one without an ending. So, here you are. A new chapter. I have to warn you, this one is quite sad. I hope you enjoy :)**

Piper drove like a maniac, ignoring red lights and almost hitting pedestrians. Other drivers shouted curse words at her, but every sound was muffled, as if she was underwater. Diane… Kind and loving Diane was one step away from death. Piper knew that her death would break Alex. Alex who was all alone, in terrible agony over the fate of her mother.

"Fuck!" Piper shouted, hating herself for being weak enough to give in to Healy's blackmail. She had broken Alex's heart and the brunette would never forgive her.

She half-ran into the hospital, trying to make the best out of the signs and quickly found her way in the ER. The first thing she saw was a young girl with raven black hair sitting in a chair, hugging her knees. "Alex!" She exclaimed, relief flooding through her.

The brunette's head immediately went up at the sound of the familiar voice. Piper was heading towards her at a fast pace. Her first thought was how much she wished to be comforted by the older woman, how nice it would be to be tucked in her warm embrace. No, she told herself. She broke up with you. She doesn't want you. She never did.

"They must be paying you real good if you agree to work overtime, Ms. Chapman." Alex told her, in a fatigued voice. Piper seemed to be hurt by her words. Good.

"Alex… I am so sorry." Piper reached to touch her arm, but the student moved it out of reach. "Is Diane going to be okay?"

"I don't know." The brunette was quiet. She started blankly at a closed door and said, "She is in there right now. Her doctor tried to explain to me what they will be doing to her, but I think I am either not smart enough to understand it, or just too depressed to try to."

"I'm sure she is going to be okay, Alex. She is a fighter. Just like her daughter."

"What are you doing here?" The younger woman asked, meeting Piper's stare. "The school obviously doesn't care enough to send you." She paused. "Wait- how did you know what happened and in which hospital we would be?"

"Nicky told me."

"Fucking traitor…" Alex murmured. "Did she ask you to come, or was it your idea?"

"She asked me to since she wouldn't be able to due to detention, but I would have come either way."

"Well, too bad, because I don't want you here." The younger woman said coldly, wondering if it was too evident that she was lying.

"Alex…" Piper said softly, moving closer to the brunette.

"Seriously, Piper. Go home."

"No."

Alex almost laughed. "What do you mean no."

With determination, the blonde sat down in the chair next to Alex's and said, "I'm going to sit in this chair, right next to you. You can talk to me, or you can ignore me." Alex had opened her mouth, ready to say something, but Piper didn't give her that chance. "I am not leaving you, kid. Not again."

…

The hours went by agonizingly slow. Nicky had texted her friend informing her that her parents were being major assholes and had grounded her. She said that she wouldn't be able to sneak out, not tonight at least.

Alex hadn't uttered a single word besides a quiet thank you when Piper had handed her a cup of hot coffee. We both need some energy, the blonde had said after Alex initially denied to take it. After that, it was just silence again.

It was around 4 in the morning when Alex whispered, "I can't lose her."

Piper reached for her hand. The brunette let her take it. "You won't." She repeated it a few times, running her thumb up and down Alex's palm soothingly.

Alex rested her head on Piper's shoulder, too tired to think it through, and closed her eyes. The blonde smiled and without letting go of her hand, she closed her eyes as well.

….

At the sound of her name, Alex woke up. She realized how close she was to the blonde, who was peacefully sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital seat next to her, and moved away. "Yes?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. When her sight stopped being blurry and she recognized the person standing in front of her as her mother doctor, she immediately got up. "What happened, doctor? Is she alright?"

The doctor smiled. "Your mother is going to live."

Alex sighed with relief. Suddenly she couldn't stop smiling. "C-can I see her?"

"I'm afraid not, love. She needs to rest." The doctor patted her on the shoulder. "And so do you. Go home, eat something, sleep properly and then come back tomorrow."

The brunette didn't want to go home. She wanted to see her mother. But she knew there was no point in arguing with the doctor so she simply said, "Okay. Thanks for saving my mother's life, doc." He smiled at her and left, saying that he had to go save more lives.

Alex looked at Piper, who, to her surprise, hadn't woken up yet. She looks so beautiful, she thought and immediately chastised herself. "Wake up." She said softly, shaking the blonde.

"Mmmm… What..?" Piper asked sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes.

"My mum is okay." She repeated it one more time as if trying to convince herself that it was true and not just something in her imagination.

Remembering where she was, the older woman sobered up. "Oh my god, Alex. This is great news." She smiled, resisting the urge to hug the brunette. "Can you see her?"

Alex shook her head. "No. Not yet… The doctor wants me to go home and rest."

"You should listen to him. You are exhausted. We both are." Piper put her hand in her pocket, searching for her car keys. "I'll drive you."

"Oh, no. You really don't have to, I mean I could easily-"

"I'm not discussing this."

…..

"Thanks again." Alex said for what felt like the tenth million time, as she unlocked her apartment's door.

"Don't mention it, kid. It was the least I could do."

That made the brunette pause. "You don't owe me anything, Piper. And I sure as hell don't want your pity."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Whatever." Alex opened the door and stepped in her apartment. "Goodbye, Piper."

She was ready to close the door behind her when the blonde spoke, "We need to talk, Alex."

"We have nothing to say." She replied coldly and slammed the door.

Piper was faster. She used her hand to prevent it from closing and said, "Yes. Yes, we do."

The brunette scoffed. "Okay, Piper. Go ahead and try to defend your actions. Try and convince me that you didn't mess around with me, got me to care about you and then disposed of me like a used tissue."

"You have every right to be mad and hurt. What I did… I don't think that words are enough to describe how awfully I treated you." The younger woman remained silent, listening, waiting for her next sentence. "I was selfish and a coward and I lied to you." She sat down in the chair next to Alex and continued, "Healy saw us, Alex. He saw us on the field trip, kissing."

Alex's eyes softened. "It's impossible. I had chosen a spot so far into the woods to make sure we weren't spotted by anyone." She said quietly. "The old creep must have followed you or something."

"I don't regret that night. In fact, it is one of my favorite memories." By the look on the younger woman's face, she had the same opinion. "What I regret, is the way I handled the situation with Healy."

"What did he threaten to do to you? What did he try to take away from you that was so valuable?"

"Your future." Two simple words. Something Piper had been fighting for from the moment she met Alex. "He would fail you and you would have to repeat high school."

Alex laughed bitterly. "You are right. You are selfish, Piper. You made this choice for me, even when you knew that I would choose differently. That I would choose you."

"Yes, Alex. You made it crystal clear that you put me, us, above your future and honestly it angered me so much." Lowering her voice to a whisper she said, "Because this is the wrong choice, sweetheart." With tears in her eyes she added, "And I love you too much to let you destroy yourself." Piper noticed how the younger woman's face softened. So, she looked straight into those hurtful eyes and said, "I love you, Alex. So much it hurts."

Alex didn't know what to do, how to respond to that. Tears were now running down her own cheeks. "Well, I hate you." She should. She had every right to hate the blonde after everything that she had done to her. But she didn't.

"No, you don't."

She closed her eyes. "No, I don't." She agreed. "But it doesn't change anything."

"It's okay." Piper said weakly. "I just wanted you to hear me say it. Just once."

Without giving Alex a chance to reply, Piper walked to the elevator and pressed the button. She thought she heard the younger woman call out her name after the doors closed, but it didn't matter. It was too late anyway.

…

If Piper was being honest with herself, she hadn't expected the brunette's reaction. But then again, how could she expect her to forgive everything just because of three simple little words? Alex skipped school for the remaining days of the week, and frankly, nobody blamed her. Piper even managed to connivance Caputo to overlook them.

It was Saturday morning and the blonde was laying on her couch, finishing her coffee while channel surfing. Nothing extraordinary. What she didn't expect was a knock on her door. For a moment she though it was Polly, but then she remembered that she was out of town. Maybe Larry decided to pay a visit, she thought and grimaced. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. With a sigh, Piper opened the door.

"Hello."

"A-alex?" The blonde's brows knitted together in surprise. Out of all the possible people that could have decided to pay her a visit, the student was on the bottom of that list. "Um… Come in?" She hadn't meant for it to sound like a question. Alex smiled and stepped in. "Can I get you something?"

The brunette shook her head. "I wanted to thank you for the flowers. My mother is very grateful for everything."

Piper was unsure if Alex would appreciate her presence at the hospital, but she wanted to show Diane that she was thinking of her. So she chose the old-fashioned way and sent a bouquet of flowers. "I'm really glad that she is okay. Diane is one of the greatest people I know." She leaned against the wall and asked, "You didn't come all the way here just to thank me, right?"

Alex laughed and the blonde thought how much she missed that careless, raspy laugh. "No, there is another reason." She cleared her throat. "Um… I really thought about everything you said the other day and I decided that I was very harsh on you. You are right, Piper. My future should be the most important thing for me right now." Piper couldn't talk even if she wanted to. "Thank you for helping me understand that, for helping me make the right choice." She let out a chuckle. "I mean, if I hadn't met you, I would have been okay with being a drug dealer for the rest of my life. You changed my life, Piper."

Piper knew she should be happy. That was her goal all along. But then, why did she feel like crying? Alex's words implied that they would have to remain broken up, because as Piper herself had made clear, that was the right thing to do. Right when she was about to speak, Alex opened her mouth again.

"I love you. And it will be my biggest fucking regret that you didn't get to hear it from me the first time" Piper was at a loss for words. She couldn't find the right words to respond. "I just wanted you to hear me say it. Just once." The brunette said, repeating what Piper had told her that night.

Before she knew what she was doing, Piper took Alex's face in her hands and crushed their lips together. The kiss was slow, but it did not lack passion. "One last time?" She murmured against the student's lips.

"One last time." Alex replied with sadness and longing in her voice.

The two women easily found their way to Piper's bedroom. They got naked quickly, not able to wait to feel each other's bare skin after so long. They made out, getting familiar with each other's body before Piper got on top of Alex. She started by planting kisses on her neck but with each one she got lower and lower. When she had reached her cunt, Piper looked up and said, "I love you, Al." She stared licking her pussy lips and then moved on to circle her clit with her tongue. She had missed the brunette's sweet and unique taste.

"I love you too, Pipes." Alex managed in between moans. "Together. This last time, I want us to cum together."

It had always been fucking between them. Rough, sometimes kinky sex. But this time, what they both wanted, what they needed, was love making.

Piper planted a kiss on the younger woman's clit before traveling back up again to kiss her on the lips. "Together." She said, positioning herself so her thigh was in between Alex's legs while she was able to grind on the brunette's thigh.

They started slow, kissing and moving their hips in a sweet rhythm. There was a continuous flow of moans, grunts and I love yous. The pace quickened as the got closer to the edge, to that sweet relief.

"I'm close." Alex moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, exposing her neck.

Piper couldn't resist and started placing kisses there. "Me too, Al." She replied breathlessly.

All it took was a few more thrust and both women, one shortly after the other, were climaxing, screaming each other's name. They fell on the bed, both lying on their backs, trying to catch their breath. Piper looked at the brunette, naked and satisfied just a few inches away from her. It was the last time she would be seeing her like this. "Come be my little spoon."

Without making a snarky comment on the blonde's invite, she shifted and let Piper wrap her arms around her.

…..

They had stayed there like this, silent, listening to each other's steady heartbeat and breathing, trying to postpone that inevitable goodbye as much as possible.

Alex was fully dressed now, while Piper had only bothered to put on her shirt and panties. "God, this is awkward." The brunette pointed out with a chuckle.

Piper embraced her so tightly that Alex had trouble breathing. When they pulled away, she kissed the student's forehead and then lips for one last time. "I'll see you at school?"

"Oh, definitely, Ms. Chapman. Your counseling made me a better person, but there are still a few imperfections we could work on." She joked, with her usual lopsided grin.

"Oh, Alex… You are perfect." She couldn't fight the tears that now rolled down her cheek.

Not wanting to cry in front of the blonde, Alex forced out a goodbye and walked out the apartment closing the door behind her. She hoped she would have at least managed to get in the elevator before she couldn't keep it in any more, but she was wrong. Letting out shaky, ugly sobs she leaned against the wall of the hallway. She had let the love of her life walk away so she could have a chance at a normal life. At that thought, the crying only got louder.

 **A/N: Don't worry, I'm not that cruel to have it end like that. I will write an epilogue to this, so stay tuned. I really loved writing this story and I can't possibly begin to express how grateful I am that you guys read and like it. I love you so much 3 I will be continuing my other story, but I was thinking that maybe I could start a new one? Honestly, I'm not sure but I had in mind a teen supernatural theme. What do you think? Would you be interested in reading it? Please let me know. Also, share your thoughts on this chapter.**


End file.
